Diabolik Love triangle
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: If you've read my story 'yours and only yours' then you will know that I was planning to write a story with the sakamaki males vs the Mukami brothers; well...here it is. As per normal characters may seem ooc and my oc's pasts will be tied into everything that will happen within the stories for each male. Will they stay true to the sakamaki brothers or will they fall prey to hell?
1. Shu vs Yuma

_**A/n: Alright, this is just going to be like the other one I did for the Sakamaki brother's but this time they have the Mukami brothers' on their tail for the female they adore. I want to say for this one Selena's 'family' I took from a different anime. The first one to guess will get a one-shot of their choice.**_

It had been months since Shu had told Selena that he loved her, of course he still acted the same around her. Calling her cuddle bear when he wanted to feed from her, wrapping his arms around her and sleeping with her whenever he could. There were also times when he had her help him with school work since he slept through school all the time while she didn't. That all stopped suddenly when Selena realized that the full moon was around and she didn't see Shu anywhere inside.

So she checked outside only to see Shu with his arms around Yui. She didn't want to say anything about it so she didn't. She left and she went to a different part of the property, she realized she was being watched and stopped where she was within the forest. "Alright whoever is there get the hell out or I swear I'll kick your ass when I find you." She said coldly

"Well...aren't you a strange girl, most girls would freak out if they find out that they're being watched." a male said from behind her

She turned herself around to see a male with brown hair looking at her. "Tch, I'm not some whimpy bitch that'll just cave at anything. Why the hell are you stalking me for?"

"I have my reasons, why do you sound so pissed for?"

She scoffed. "I have my reasons." She retorted back to him. If he wasn't going to tell her anything she wasn't going to either.

The brunette male rubbed between his eyes. "Alright fine, My name is Yuma Mukami. Each day since we were given a mission by a male by the name of Karlhiens to over look his stupid kids and to find Eve. But there's you and one other girl. I can't tell which is eve."

Selena looked to him blankly for a moment before she laughed and held her side. Yuma looked to her confused as he didn't know why she was laughing for. When she got a hold of herself she wiped her eyes and smiled a little.

"Ah, I needed that...You're funny. The girl you are probably looking for is taken, and that would be the prissy bratty woman that is my adoptive sister."

"I wondered about the two of you but I didn't want to make accusations."

"I have no idea who my parents are and what they are." Selena said with a shrug. "I only know that death surrounds me no matter where I go."

Yuma went into thought for a bit before he looked to Selena. "I can figure that out for you..." He said before he trailed off, she hadn't told him her name.

"My name is Selena."

"Pretty name, Selena. But I can help you out with that from where I live. For now try to cope here for a bit longer. When I figure something out I'll find a way to get to you."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright Yuma, thank you."

"No problem so will you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I guess fair is fair. The woman you are looking for took the guy I was dating for herself. As much as I love him I don't dare get close to them. " Selena said sadly as she moved part of her raven hair out of the way of her gray eyes

Yuma couldn't believe what he was hearing, he shook his head and he went up to the raven haired female and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Don't worry once I figure out where you're from you won't have to deal with this anymore. Just don't give off too much of a cold shoulder."

She sighed as she looked up to him. "I will try, thank you Yuma."

"Yeah whatever, now go. I have work to do."

She did and she went to the lake before she leaned one foot over it making her shoe just barely touch it. As she did so she saw the moon out. She knew that since it was a full moon all of the boys would be crazy, but she didn't want to end up being a whore like Yui, so she stayed put until she saw Kanato walk up to her. "So this is where you went off to. Shu is looking for you."

"I don't care, he has Yui." Selena said seriously as she got up, she then went up to him and moved her jacket out of the way of her neck. "Bite me Kanato, I know you feel the affects of the moon right now."

Kanato grinned and didn't need to be told twice. He bit her and held her still as he held her shoulders tightly as his teddy was on the ground. Selena had her own resolution to her problem, Kanato was her best friend so only he was going to be allowed to bite her from then on. After he was done he licked his lips.

"Why is your blood so much different from Yui's?"

"We're not blood related, I was adopted to the family she's from. I don't know who my parents are." Selena said bluntly

"Huh...Well either way its a lot sweeter, will today be the only day I'll be able to do that?" Kanato asked

She shook her head. "I made up my mind and from here on out only you're allowed to bite me and drink from me."

"So...what happened that made you not want to have Shu near you?"

"Its not important and it would bore you. Lets just do something else instead...okay?"

He smiled and got his teddy from the ground. "Okay, for being a good girl and all We can go to a special place today."

As the two walked to where Kanato wanted to take her Shu was confused as to what was up with Selena taking so long to get to him. Surely Kanato had found her by now...so why did he feel as if she wasn't ever going to be near him anymore and that he didn't see things before. That he had seen her as he had helped Yui from falling out of a tree. To the wrong person it could have looked like something else and he didn't want Selena to think there was something going on between him and Yui when he didn't even like the girl let alone want anything to do with her. It made him concerned that he wouldn't ever have her in his arms anymore because of it. But he closed his eyes and he slept without the young woman in his arms feeling as if something was missing which was true...Selena was.

It had been three nights since the night that Selena first saw Yuma, She went to school with the others and as they were going back home she felt the car begin to flip over. She freaked out slightly until she felt Kanato pick her up and take her out of the limo as Ayato had done the same to Yui. They all saw what happened to the car and Selena saw where the guys were staring at.

Her eyes widen as she saw Yuma standing with three other males, she wondered what was going on, why would he provoke the Sakamaki brother's in the way that he had. But she couldn't say anything due to the fact that she was told that they were going home. Once they were home she couldn't sleep she instead went to the garden where she stared at the roses until she felt a hand on the top of her head.

She looked up to see that it was Yuma, she gave him a half sad smile before she got up. "What the hell was that earlier?! You realize you could have hurt me or worse killed me you big meanie!" She said as she crossed her arms and pouted

"Eh, sorry about that. Now the others that I live with are getting that woman and I was told to get you personally. So how about we leave?"

She nodded her head as she looked up to him. "As long as I'm not ignored...I guess I'll be okay."

"That won't be a problem." Yuma said as he pulled her into him

She nodded her head as she blushed being so close to him. He took her to where he lived only for her to almost fall asleep against him, so he carried her there on his back. Once he got to the manor Ruki and his brothers already had Yui sleeping on the couch. So he took Selena to his room and had her sleep beside him where he had her cuddle up against him.

The next night when he woke up he saw that she was still asleep so he woke her up, she gave him a weak smile before she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"You sleep a lot for a human girl."

She said nothing as she got up. She didn't care if she did or not, she was forced to go to school by a strict stuck up vampire. She had already graduated high school, why she was forced to go through it again made her confused and annoyed. She walked around a bit before she found the bathroom. Once she got out of it she had the hood of her jacket up and her hands where just barely outside of it. Yuma waited for her outside of it with his arms crossed.

"You're not a social person when you first wake up are you?" Yuma asked

"No, not until I eat and take my medication." She said as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Medication? What the hell do you take medication for?"

"Depression and Bi-polar disorder." She said bluntly before she walked up to him.

"You're blunt."

"And you ask too much before I eat."

Yuma grabbed her arm and took her down the steps and to the dinning room where he had her sit between him and Azusa. She didn't say anything as she was forced to sit down it wasn't until Yuma pulled her hoodie down that she spoke.

"Why?"

Yuma realized why she had her hood up, her once long black hair was now cut short. He rose an eyebrow to her. "Your hair looks fine, I don't see why you hid it."

She looked to him uncertain. "If you say so..." She said before she got two bottles out of her jacket pockets.

As she did Ruki came out with their meal before Kou and Yuma began to argue with one another not realizing the fact that Yui had come into the room. Selena was too dazed into trying to open her pill bottles on her own to realize that she had came into the room. It wasn't until Yui saw what Selena was doing that she spoke up.

"Selena, do you need help with that?" Yui asked

"No." Selena said coldly

"But you look like you're having a hard time with it." Yui said concerned

"I said no! " Selena growled angered as she slammed the bottles on the table before she placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry. "Why must you always make me seem like the weaker one! I'm NOT you! I-I don't need your help with anything!"

The four boys just looked between the two girls before Yuma placed his hand on the top of Selena's head. "Its alright, just calm down Selena."

She sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes. She then looked up to him sadly. "I...I can't control my emotions until I take my pills but usually I can get them open on my own. B-But for some reason I can't open them." She said sadly

Yuma looked at the bottles before he tried to open them as the top of them directed only to be able to open both of them. Her eyes widen a bit before she gave him a half smile. "T-Thank you Yuma."

He gave her a plate of food before he placed the bottles in front of her. "Yeah whatever, just do what you have to just to be normal."

She ate in silence as she took her pills as she kept feeling Yui stare at her as she ate her own dinner. She ignored it mainly because she wouldn't be in the mess she was in if it wasn't for her. She closed her eyes after she had both of her pills in her, she took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes and she ate once more. Ruki and the others watched the two females as the night went on only for Yuma to be the one to stay behind that night.

Selena felt back to herself again after eating and apologized to Yuma before she was told she could roam around but not to leave the house. So she didn't, she was happy she didn't have to go to school. She found a secluded area were she could listen to music and placed her headphones on as she had her eyes closed. She had no interest in talking with Yui so she kept away from her as much as she could. As she did she didn't realize the fact that Shu had noticed that the two girls were missing. He was concerned for her and began looking around for her, hoping when he found her that he would be able to talk to her.

As Selena was on her own She felt as if no one wanted her there and began to sing along to the song that was playing in her ears.

" I want to be a person just like you, don't you see?

I want to be a person who is still being "me"

It really would be nice but I'm paying a price

'Cause I'd really, not be me and that would not suffice

A dream which is an easy task I won't deny

But it'd be fine if people just like me would go and die

If I am this way I would never want to stay

Tens of thousands of people would be sad and cry

No one here wanting me, please don't say you don't agree

Wishing for a world hiding from my seeking eye

If I am this way please just wipe me into gray

Hundreds of millions of people would be glad and shine

No one here hating me, that would be so nice to see

But that kind of joy will never intertwine

Tomorrow I will still be dreaming half awake

And I am hoping I can disappear in such a state

If I'd live this way I would never want to stay

Hundreds of millions of people wouldn't even know

No one here wanting me, please don't say you don't agree

Would a world like that be a "yes" or be a "no"?

If I'd live this way and you'd wipe me into gray

Hundreds of millions of people wouldn't change at all

No one would hate on me, that would be so nice to see

Nothing would change 'cause I am losing where I fall

In the end, I know that everyone will be broken in similar ways

And "My Self" that's made in everyone crumbles because we are just a disgrace

In the end, I know that everyone will be scattered in similar ways

If I am this way I would never want to stay

Tell me, 'cause I wanna know just why you smile so much?

Really, when you are smiling like that

I will forget all the time I am sad

And these too, all my reasons for saying good-bye

They just failed me and now I am falling to cry

If I'd live this way and you'd wipe me into gray

Hundreds of millions of people wouldn't change at all

With something stopping me, maybe that's my chance to flee?

You facing me I cannot smile but just move on " She sang as she began to tear up, but she didn't cry until she was done singing.

As she cried she placed her hands over her face and she felt Yuma hug her from behind. She could smell the scent of the perfume that Yui used on him. She pushed him away from her and she rushed to the door, she couldn't believe just how many people were infatuated with Yui. It upset her so much and made her wish she didn't go with him to begin with.

As she got to the gate she felt herself being picked up and thrown over Yuma's shoulder. She immediately tried to gt out of his grasp but he was so much stronger than her that she couldn't get out of his arm until she was thrown on to his bed where he pinned her down by her arms as he glared down at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yuma asked annoyed

"You promised me that I wouldn't be ignored and not even a night into me being here you smell like that bitch Yui! How can you expect me to trust you when you don't even keep yourself away from her?!" Selena said tearing up as she looked up at him

He sighed as he looked down to her. "I didn't do shit to that annoying girl. I just knocked that woman out because she talked to damn much like an idiot."

Selena frowned as looked up to him. "Y-You're not going to be near her...A-Are you?"

"No, I'm not. That girl is too much of an air head. You on the other hand, I can tolerate if your head is on straight." He said seriously. "Now stop crying so we can find out just who and what the hell you are."

She nodded her head. "O-Okay."

He then pulled her up enough so he could move her jacket and he bit her drinking from her. He knew her blood would be different from Yui's but didn't say anything about it.

Day's after that Selena realized just how different Yuma was from Shu, she wasn't able to cuddle with him like she was able to cuddle with Shu. Because of the lack of her being able to cuddle she found herself being more depressed than usual. She missed Shu a lot and she wondered if he even cared for her the same way that she had cared for him. She walked around sadden before she saw Ayato with Yui. Her eyes widen a bit in hope and Ayato tighten his grip on Yui.

"Selena that bastard Shu is outside this shitty place waiting for you. I figured you'd be here with your sister so go before those bastards find you." Ayato said before he disappeared with Yui.

Her heart tightened in her chest as she heard that Shu was waiting for her. She happily rushed out of the manor only to see that Ayato was truthful about Shu waiting for her. She didn't think she'd miss him as much as she did, but she did...a lot. She teared up as she went up to him before she hugged him tightly crying into his chest as she held on to the back of his shirt.

"S-Shu...I...I've missed you. I-I've missed you so much." She said sobbing out against him

Shu wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of his cuddle bear back in his arms once more. "Lets get you home Selena."

She nodded her head as she kept a hold on him. He took them home and he immediately placed her on his bed back first where he held her in his arms tightly not letting her go. It had been too many days since they had cuddled with one another. Selena didn't protest to the fact that Shu had his arms around her, she only nuzzled against his chest as she held on to him. Even though she still didn't like what she saw weeks ago, he had went to find her not Yui, which meant that he never cared much for Yui. That he still loved her even if he didn't voice it much. She was more than okay with being still in his arms.

She soon found her peace in his arms as she fell asleep, as she did Shu watched her. He didn't know why she was in the demon world but he was going to keep her from there as long as possible. He noticed that she had cut her hair from how long it used to be by her waist to a short length. He wondered why she cut her hair but knew he could ask her when she wasn't sleeping. He saw when she rushed up to him that she had insomnia rings around her eyes which only meant that she barely slept for one reason or another.

He knew he had to do something about it...but what he had no idea. When the next night came around Selena saw that being in Shu's arms wasn't a dream, she was actually there with him. She didn't move as she watched him sleep, she missed him so much now being there with him. She felt as if she was in peace once more, Shu opened one of his eyes after a while and he made his way on top of her as he held her hands into his own.

"Why did Ayato and I find you and Yui in the demon world for?"

"The guys that took us there were trying to find 'eve' between Yui and I, they had it with Yui's crap and placed her in this secluded room while I was still allowed to go around the house...one of them even promised to help me find who I actually am." Selena said sadly

"Did you?" Shu asked curiously

Selena nodded her head. "I'm not Human, But until a certain point is reached I won't be seen by humans."

Shu looked to her some-what confused "So what are you exactly?"

"I'm known as a Reaper of death Shu, Once my virginity is taken from me only those who have seen and known of death will be able to see me. I had a run in with my elder brother, he's the only reaper left besides me."

Shu brushed one of his hands over the side of her face. "I'm surprised that you didn't let one of those guys get to you like that."

Selena scoffed as she glared at him. "There's only one person who'd I ever let do that and that's you! I'm not a whore like Yui!"

He chuckled a bit. "Is that so? You'd only give yourself to me you lewd woman?"

"I'm not lewd I'm practical and if anyone of us is lewd its you, you sick bastard." She said as she wrapped her free hand around his neck. "You can't tell me you haven't looked at my chest more than once while you and I have cuddled."

He said nothing with made her grin a bit. "Knew it. Now I need to eat something or you're going to deal with every emotion I have inside of me." She said bluntly

He got off of her and let her up before he took her to the kitchen so she could take her medication. Seeing her do so made him curious. He hadn't ever seen her take her medication so he read both bottles before he looked to her.

"You weren't kidding, you do have a depression complex. What's this other one for?" Shu asked

"Bi-polar...I...I rather not flip out on you." Selena said sadly before she swallowed both pills with a drink.

After she ate he took her and her pills to Reiji. Shu knew that Reiji would want to know and he was shocked to see that the young woman was hiding so much, just reading the names of the medication she took he knew what she had. He looked to Selena seriously

"I know you had verbally told me you already graduated from high school which I didn't believe at first, but I did a bit of research on you and that woman you call a sister. You aren't related and I was able to find your diploma from the school you went to. You are excused from school from now on but I do wish for you to try not to-" Reiji said before he was interrupted by Selena

"I'm not human you bastard, I'm a reaper. I was adopted when I was young because my parents were in midst of a war. So I had no choice but to live as a human woman till now"

After talking with Reiji, Shu took Selena back to his room where the two of them talked on the couch that was there. Shu wanted to know everything that he could about the woman he called his girlfriend. If he was to keep her from Yuma and the half vampires he would have to know how to handle her correctly. Obviously treating her like a human wasn't going to cut it due to her not being that at all.

Instead he had to figure out the best way to do things without totally breaking her or making her think that he didn't love her when he did. More than anything, it just scared him to actually place his whole life and being into one person like her. Even if she was a reaper of death...She could still die. She told him how too knowing that he was the only one who knew of that weakness he knew damn well he wasn't going to allow her to die that easily or ever.

Selena realized by telling Shu what she had changed him, but she had no other choice in the matter. She was in his house and it was his responsibility to keep an eye on her. So she spilled everything that she knew about her life and origins before she felt herself being pulled on top of him. She realized that his eyes had changed since she had began talking.

He kissed her on the lips before he stripped her of everything on her body but her bra. His movements were too quick for her to realize what had happened until the point in time that he kissed her shoulder as his finger was inside of her.

"It feels good, right?" Shu asked gently in a low voice

Selena's head pressed against his chest as she held on to his pull over jacket tightly as he gently caressed the top of her raven hair with his other hand and kisses her hair.

"A-Ah Shu.." She moaned softly as he adds a second finger into her and begins to twist them around.

He chuckles and kisses her hair again. "Shh, just relax and let my fingers explore you." He whispers into her ear

She blushed deep red as she felt as if her body was going to explode by his touch. But he wouldn't let her even get close to her climax before he added another finger and began the process over again as she moan his name once more until she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him on the lips as she stripped him of his clothes before riding on top of him after getting his fingers out of her womanhood. She was sick of him not giving her the release she needed. Even if it meant having her virginity taken in an odd way, she couldn't wait for him to stop being a damn tease.

Shu did nothing to stop her as he stared up at her watching her pleasure him as his eyes watched her breast and her breathing. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck as he held on to her hip making her go down on him harder. The more she went down on him, the more he felt the urge to want her. He held on to her closely to him before he made them be on his bed where he had her back first against the bed.

She blushed as she looked up at him only for him to give her a small smirk before he bit into her neck and thrusted himself into her making her moan his name out loudly in pleasure as she held on to him tightly. Hearing the beautiful sound coming out of her made him want to hear more from her. So he began to drink of out her for being irresistible as she was. She should have known that he wouldn't be so soft with her, especially knowing that someone else wanted what was his, so he punished her for even thinking about leaving as he continued to thrust himself into her as hard and fast as he could, getting rougher and rougher each time he went back inside of her.

He didn't understand why Selena was being as lewd as she was, but he wasn't going to object to it since he had care a little for the woman beforehand. It was just a matter of time before he would have done something to have her under him. Even if women scared the shit out of him, she was the only one who didn't. Which now knowing that she was a reaper of death...he knew why.

"A-AHN! S-SHU!" Selena screamed in pleasure as she came before he had came inside of her.

He removed his fangs from inside of her and just lied on top of her, which made her whine.

"S-Shu must you lie on top of me?!"

"You were gone for too long, you aren't going anywhere." Shu said bluntly

"So instead you're just going to lie on top of me you heavy butt?!"

"Stop complaining, aren't you the one who said that I had to fuck you to get you to be your true self?"

She blushed as she looked to him. "Y-Yeah...B-But that doesn't mean that I want you on top of me afterwards! You're heavy!"

Instead of moving off of her he moved himself closer to her holding her tightly in his arms as his member went deeper into her making her face go bright red. "S-Shu!" She whined

"Will you keep it quiet? I'm tired and trying to sleep Selena."

She whined again and sighed in defeat. "Heavy butt." She commented as she averted her eyes from the naked blond male on top of her. She soon just gave up trying to get him off of her and she accepted the fact that she was stuck under him as she heard him snore a bit.

Selena slowly then saw her eyesight leave her and knew why. She began to have a head ache as she saw things become a blur to her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep off what she felt, hoping that it would be enough to take the head ache she felt from the eye transition away. She only wished that she could still be able to tease and be around Shu like she used to. But she knew she'd have to be careful with what she did from then on out and take her role as a reaper of death.

When the next night came around Shu woke up first and he saw that Selena was still under him and that she was asleep. He was more than happy to have her under him but he wondered if what she said was true. So he woke her up only for her to whine and cuddle into his chest. "I don't wanna wake up." She said sadly

"You really are like me...aren't you?" Shu asked as he chuckled

She didn't say anything as she held on to him tightly. "Don't make me get up Shu."

He turned them over so she was on top of him which made her whine even more. She sat up and looked down to him sadly. He could see that her once silver eyes had turned slightly gold. He placed a hand on her cheek softly.

"Can you see Selena?" He asked softly

"No, everything is a blur to me. My brother gave me special glasses that I need to wear in my jacket."

He got her off of him before he went to her jacket and got her glasses before he personally put them on her face. She blinked her eyes a few times before she looked up to Shu, she realized how they were and blushed deep red. "S-Shu...U-Uh...Uhm...T-This is really awkward for me." She said nervously

"Why because you can finally see how we are like?" Shu asked before he kissed her on the lips

She gasped a bit into the kiss as she felt him push her down on to the bed. After a half hour she fell asleep, Shu covered her before he got himself ready for school. Even though he wanted to stay there with her...He couldn't. So he left here there as he waited for the others in the car. Which as time went on as he and his brothers went to school a male with short black hair and gold/silver eyes came into the room. He went up to the female and he placed a hand on her head

"Sister wake up. There is much you need to do." He said softly to her

She opened her eyes and felt around for her glasses only for the male to place them on her. When she could see she could see him grinning at her. "Hey there sis Have fun with your boyfriend?"

She blushed and hid her face in her hands. "Bro!"

He laughed and grin before he sat beside her. "I'm just teasin'. You have a task to do sis or you'll become ashes. Think you're up to it?"

"I am as long as I can still be around Shu." She said as she looked to her brother

"That's what I'd like to hear. You have four people you must put down. They are way over due and they won't think anything of you since you know of them."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

He got a black book and handed it to her. "The four names you see in it must be killed by midnight or you'll become ash."

She looked into the book and she glared at her brother. "How do I get to them?"

"You know how to summon your scythe. Do what you need. I'll be waiting at home for you with their souls."

He then disappeared. She sighed and she got dressed before she rushed to the school first. She went through the school and went to the second year class first. She saw Azusa, Kou and Yuma there. The triplets saw her and she motioned for them to stay quiet. They only smiled at her before she summoned her scythe and she stood on Kanato's desk first before she sliced the head off of Yuma first before jumping to Laito's desk and doing the same to Kou.

Laito looked to her amused only to have her kick his fedora off of his head before she jumped to Ayato's desk and she did the same to Azusa before she left and went to find Ruki before doing the same to him. Once she had all of their souls she went to the roof where she was stopped by Subaru.

"What the hell are you doing here" Subaru asked

"I'm a reaper of death, I'm just doing my job. Keep out of the way." She said before she cut through the air and disappeared

When Selena got to the house she was told to go to she saw her brother there looking at a watch. "Well that was fast. You did better than I thought you would." He said as he went up to her

"Kid why do you doubt me?!"

"Because you are a female. You are the only female reaper to live past their childhood years. You were mother and father's last attempt. I don't want to lose you as well. The others never had the guts to kill. But you...You did it without hesitation." Kid said seriously

"Those whom I had to kill wronged me in the past. I gave them the death they deserved." Selena said seriously

Kid chuckled a bit and he went up to her before he took the book from her. He then pulled the souls out of the book and placed them into her scythe which then went into her.

"For another twelve years you are able to live in the human world. Once those years are up I will speak to you again about your next task, it won't be that easy next time."

"So you say. I'm not spineless and I refuse to leave Shu! So when the time comes I will do my job!" She said seriously before she left

When she left he chuckled. "Love is what drives you is it? I wonder if I could have used that for my will so I would be able to be there longer." He then scoffed as he looked down at his hand. "She'd never forgive me even if I tried to show myself to her."

Selena returned to Shu's room only to be pinned to Shu's bed with her hands over her head. She blinked her eyes as she looked up at him.

"S-Shu?"

"Where have you been?"

"I went to do my job to keep myself from turning to ash."

Hearing her words he sighed and plopped on top of her with his head against her neck. "Warn me before you leave like that."

"Sorry. I will I promise."

"The triplets and Subaru said that they saw you at the school...is that true you were there?"

"I was, I dealt with the Mukami brothers. They were past their death date."

Shu said nothing as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. "When do you have to leave next?"

"Twelve years. Think you can handle that long with me?" She teased

He got up a bit before he kissed her on the lips. "As long as you never go and disappear on me like that, it can work."

She chuckled a bit. "Alright. I want to go to school with you tomorrow. I want to keep you company."

"Alright, I can't stop you from doing anything."

She kissed him on the lips before he kissed her back making it so neither one of them had their clothes. She felt different while she was around him, she figured that it was because of what she did and that it would take time for it to settle in so she didn't say anything about it as Shu slept with her in his arms. She watched him as he slept until the moment that her book glowed.

She got it and she read it. She saw that it was her brother trying to contact her.

|Selena,

if you happen to find a young woman by the name of Yui Komori she used to be my wife when I was a human many centuries ago. I had no idea what I could do as a reaper, so if you happen to see her please let me know|

She then saw a small pen beside her book. She instantly took it and she began to write.

|Kid

You are in much luck. I do know her she lives with me and the vampires that I reside with. You wish for her to be yours again then tell me what to do to make you happy with your own lover. I'll do whatever it takes.|

She instantly got a message back

|Get her alone tomorrow and you will see just what a real reaper can do.|

Selena smiled and she closed the book before she looked to Shu, she hoped that she would be able to make it so no one could ever kill her boyfriend, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want the lonely feeling coming back to her.

Selena was able to get Yui alone after three days after letting shu know about the fact that she had to talk to Yui she knew that Yui would be able to see her since she had killed herself like a dummy. She waited out by the garden for Yui before she held her book in her hand.

"Yui please sit."

She did and looked to selena confused. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Selena sighed before she closed her eyes. "Yui, I know how much being here scares you . Being around vampires and all...So I am willing to give you a chance to get away from it all."

"Selena?"

Selena opened her eyes and she opened her book letting a small Version of Kid appear within the book. Yui's eyes widen as she saw the male.

"This is Death the kid, he is my elder brother by ten years. He is the reason I am how I am today. I want you to take a good look at him and tell me...Somewhere within your mind, do you remember him...at all?"

yui stared at the male before she teared up with her hands over her mouth. "I do remember him...Long ago. He and I...We...We were together."

"What if I told you I could make this true once more. That I know where he is and that he can take you from the awful place."

"I-I'd love you for it."

"Kid show yourself, she's ready to see you."

Yui stood up quickly as she heard Selena speak. She soon heard rustling of a bush before she saw the male himself. She teared up before she went up to him, he placed his hand on her face softly as he smiled at her. "Don't cry Yui, everything will be just fine. I promise."

She cried anyways as she hugged him. "I've been having a lot of dreams about you...I-I never thought I'd see you again."

"So...How are you going to keep her from dying on you Kid?" Selena asked

"Easy." Kid said before he placed a ring on Yui's left finger. "Yui Komori, you are forever bound to me as I'm bound to you. As long as I live so will you."

Yui smiled at him before she nodded her head. "O-Okay."

"Brother, I would suggest you leaving with her or she will be used as a blood bank once more." Selena said with a smile

Without a word Kid left with Yui, Selena then found her way back to Shu after finding him only to see him in the music room playing his violin. She sat down and listened to him play until he stopped and just cuddled with her in his arms.

She closed her eyes as she cuddled within his chest. She didn't know if would work with Shu but that was something that she had no idea if she could test out. She stayed within Shu's arms until she heard the annoyed voice of Ayato yelling at Shu because he couldn't find Yui. She got her Scythe and placed it at his throat.

"If you want to live loud mouth then LEAVE." She growled annoyed

He backed away and mumbled to himself as Shu looked down to her amused at the fact that she had done what she had. Did she really enjoy the time they spent together that much that she'd threaten Ayato?

He made her look to him before he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back as her nerves calmed down and her scythe went back to where it was before. She then placed her hand on his face before she deepened the kiss with him enjoying the feeling on him being so close to her. She felt his hand go down to her hip as he pulled her closer to him.

She slid her leg on top of his moving closer to him as he grinned down at her. "Don't get too close."

"But I enjoy getting close to you, especially when there's nothing in our way Shu." She said softly to him

"And to think that you'd learn not to tease me Selena." He said softly to her

She chuckled a bit. "I'm not teasing you, I'm just stating a point...and you can't tell me that you don't want that too."

After many months Shu found the perfect way to do what he wished to do with Selena, he took her on a date as he kept everything that he wished to do that night to himself. Not once really speaking to her about his real intent. Selena was guessing all night on what he was trying to do, but nothing she said or did really made a difference. So by the end of the night she gave up and just went with whatever Shu did until he surprised her at dinner that night. He purposed to her in the sneakiest way that he knew how.

She was flabbergasted at the proposal and teared up like the emotional woman she was; she didn't think that she'd ever get to marry him. But she was more than happy that he was taking their relationship so seriously. She happily said yes ass he slipped a ring on her finger.

She looked down at it and her eyes widen as she saw the symbol of death himself on it. She looked back to Shu who smiled at her.

"I was able to speak with your brother alone; he had been searching for you when you went out on a walk once. I was able to get a lot of information from him and apparently he didn't think I had what it took to be with you. So I wanted to prove him wrong; I want you to be forever bounded to me Selena, no matter what happens. The only person I truly will care for is you." Shu said as he placed his hand softly on her face

She teared up and she smiled at him before she hugged him tightly. "I'm thankful that you're taking this so seriously. But you realize that I am not going to marry you till you graduate."

He chuckled a bit. "I know, I have every intention of graduating this year."

"Good, I'm going to be sure that you keep to those intentions."

"With you sitting on me as you have its kept me up so I don't think I'll be having any problem with it." He said with a smirk

"So you say, but I have yet to see a night where you can do things on your own without my help." She said smirking back

"Is that a challenge Selena?"Shu asked curiously

"Maybe, Maybe not. Are you willing to step up and show me wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow to him

He said nothing as they finished their dinner, the next night Selena went to school with the boys and she stood in the back of the classroom where she usually did as she watched Shu. She was surprised that Shu actually paid attention within the classes that he and Reiji went through and Reiji seemed surprised as well, when they were on break he went up to her as did Shu.

"Well that was impressive." Selena said with a grin

"So you're behind him actually doing something right." Reiji said with a sigh

"Yup, the only reason that Shu is doing what he is, is to prove me wrong." Selena said with a smile

"I see, So he has some type of motivation behind it. Some-how I'm not surprise that you're his motivation." Reiji said unamuse

"You shouldn't be, I am engaged to him." Selena said with a grin

"He told me, I just hope you know just what you're getting yourself into Selena, with him being the head of the house and all." Reiji said seriously

"Oh I know and I will do what I can to help him. I refuse to let him fail." Selena said as her eyes glowed slightly as she spoke

"Well we'll see if those words ring true when he has to go face to face with our father."

"Your father has yet to see death has he?" Selena asked

"Not to any of our knowledge no." Reiji said shaking his head

"Good, then I'll be a surprise for him." Selena said with a smirk

"You're enjoying this a bit too much Selena..aren't you?" shu asked

"Maybe, its not like you could actually fight your father on your own." Selena said as she looked to him seriously.

Twelve years later...

It had been twelve years since the day that Selena had been given the chance to prove herself to Death the kid, she knew damn well that she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of what she knew she had to do. She had gotten used to not sleeping much and just watching her husband; Shu sleeping on top of her between her breast.

One time when he was asleep beside her, her black book glowed and she saw that it was a message from her brother.

|It is time sister, your next target is a target you and I must take care of together otherwise you will die along with the male you are with|

She closed her eyes and sighed before she wrote back, very determined to keep beside Shu.

|Who's our target brother?|

|Karlheinz Sakamaki, his death should have been centuries ago|

|Alright, where shall we meet?|

|I'll be in the garden of the manor you are in within the next few minutes, be there.|

She got up and she wrote a letter for Shu letting him know where she went before she rushed out of the room. As she did she walked past Kanato, Subaru and Laito who were all talking in the hall.

"Where are you going so determined like?" Laito asked curiously

"I'm going to keep my soul here by taking out another person. I need you boys to keep safe here. Don't leave this manor for any reason. I'm not saying this cause of who you are...its because of who I'm about to go kill." Selena said seriously

The three of them looked to her confused.

"Who are you going to kill now?" Kanato asked confused

"Your father." She said seriously

"You're going to do the impossible, there's no way you can kill him." Ayato said from behind her

"That's what you think, I have a lot of untapped power and he's never seen a reaper let alone two reapers." She said as she looked to Ayato

"Be careful and be sure to keep on your guard. That bastard can do whatever the hell he wants, he might be a pure blood vampire, but he can use the magic of a demon." Subaru said seriously

"I have been reading up on your father. There is a lot that I can use against him and I have my elder brother to back me up. There's no way I'm letting that bastard get in the way I what I believe in with Shu. Its been recorded what he has done to Shu, Laito and you Subaru, I'm not afraid to put that bastard down for it all." Selena said seriously

"Knock his ass down for all of us." Laito said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"Of course, once he is gone you boys will be able to do what you wish without worrying about being test subjects for him." She said with a grin

He let go of her and she walked past them all only to get stopped by Reiji at the door. "I heard you are going to be killing my father without Shu. Does he know?"

"I wrote him a letter before leaving the room. He shouldn't be there for what I am going to do to that sick bastard." Selena said seriously

"Then I would suggest you to take this with you." Reiji said as he gave her a vile that had a dark blue liquid within it.

"What's this?"

"Its to opt his magical abilities for a short while. It should be of some use to you." Reiji said with a slight smile

She rose an eyebrow at him before she smiled and took it. "Thank you Reiji, I'll do what I can to unchain you guys from that bastard."

"Good luck and be careful." Reiji said before he opened the door for her

She rushed out and went to the garden only to see Kid waiting for her. "Took you long enough." Kid said seriously

"Sorry my brother in laws all wanted to talk to me. So shall we go?" She asked curiously

He made a vortex to where they had to go before taking her by the hand and taking her to the demon world where they rushed to a building where he held her close, he then summoned up his skateboard which then he took them up to where Karlheinz was and he broke through the glass. He then told Selena what she had to do and she kept in hiding as Kid went to confront the albino male himself.

After a bit of talk Kid got himself knocked into a wall pinned by the elder male. Selena took that chance to open the vile she was given by Reiji and force the male to drink it as she jumped the male. She then pulled him off of Kid before she used two daggers she had kept on her and pinned the male to the wall. He tried to move and Selena laughed darkly.

"You can't move you piece of shit, you are now powerless, your powers as a vampire and that demonic shit you can do is now gone from you for a half hour. So I'm going to take the pleasure of torturing your soul before killing you." She said darkly as she got another dagger from her side and she cut the clothes from him leaving him in just his boxers.

"You've hurt so many of those close to me, I'm going to make you pay ten fold for what you've done with no mercy." She said coldly as she stabbed him in the arm as she slowly dragged the dagger down his arm making him scream in pain.

She soon did the same with his other arm before she got one of his hands and used that dagger to stab right through it and pin it to the wall making him scream out even more. She laughed cynically before she did the same to the other hand.

"It hurts doesn't it you sick bastard! I wonder if you even know what you've done to your poor, poor sons! All fucking seven of them!" She said as she stabbed him in the middle of his chest before she dragged it down even slower than she did with the dagger she placed in his arms.

She then stabbed him with two different knives in the feet before she got her scythe out. "Good by you sick, sick bastard." She said before she cut his head off and ripped his heart out of his chest.

She then got his soul and she showed it to Kid who looked scared of his younger sister. He slowly went up to her and held her hand as he made the soul go into not only her scythe but his guns that were his weapon. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like we're done here. Another twelve years my sister."

"Mhm. Later bro." She said before she made herself be back in the human world where she let herself be in the garden.

She walked into the house where all six males where waiting for her. They all looked surprised to see her there. They didn't know what to say to her so she spoke first.

"You are no longer chained to the life your father placed you through. You are all free." Selena said with a smile

Kanato went up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

She hugged him back before she went up to Shu. "You aren't mad at me...are you?"

He said nothing to her, he only stared at her which made her very nervous and unsure of what to expect until he wrapped his arms around her and placed his face against her raven hair. "Don't you dare do something that dangerous without me again. I don't want to lose you." He said softly to her

She was shocked to hear what he had said but teared up and nodded her head. "A-Alright...I won't. I promise you my entire life that it will never ever happen again." She said softly to him

"So with that asshole gone who's going to be the one in charge of the vampires now?" Ayato asked

"Well Selena had been the one to kill him so naturally Shu will have to." Reiji said with a sigh

"I don't think he'll want to." Selena said before she looked up to Shu.

He nodded his head in agreement, he didn't want to be the king of vampires.

"Anyways, I think you'll do a better job of that Reiji." Selena said with a grin

He looked to her taken back before he smiled at her. "I will take that as a compliment Selena, but if that's the case then We will have to make it known that he is gone to the human public and to those in the demon world."

"You all can do that on your own. I'm hella tired right now and need to sleep. Doing what I did really exhausted me." Selena said before she yawned a bit leaning against Shu tiredly

"You did well, rest as much as you need to Selena." Reiji said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"You don't need to tell me twice." She said before she looked up to Shu. "Cuddle with me?"

"Of course."

He wrapped his arms around her and he teleported her to his room where the two of them slept as he had his arms around her tightly. He wasn't going to allow her out of his arms for anything. He didn't like that he had woken up without her in the room.

Waking up to see a note that said |I'm going to kill your father if you feel a tinge of pain at any time you can count on it that I'm no longer around. If not then you can await for my return. I love you Shu please don't worry for me.|

How could he not be worried about her? The same male who placed him in the north pole for hell knows how long she was going to attempt to kill. None of his brothers or himself could ever compare to him. They weren't like their father, he knew that much and there wasn't anything that any of them could do about it. But now knowing that she had done the impossible he felt at peace knowing that he no longer lived.

He no longer tainted the world that they lived in, he wouldn't have to deal with him or his stupid uncle anymore, he was very content with just being able to live with Selena and doing whatever he wished with her. He hadn't done much of anything with her due to the fact that she had been worried about her next trial but with it out of the way there was no way he was letting her from the room for anything. She rarely ever ate so it wouldn't matter how long he kept her up, she would be fine.

He wanted his own family and he wanted her to be the one to give that to him. Hopefully taking away the deathly aura that he knew was around her all the time.

-end-


	2. Reiji Vs Yuma

_**A/n: Now for Reiji's I want to say that if you haven't read the first story book that I have with the Sakamaki brother's you will be utterly confused. I refference to that book alot for May's story with Reiji.**_

Weeks after the two became a couple and May knew she had to go to Reiji to get the antidote so she wouldn't go crazy when the moon turns full. She went to his lab and knocked on the door only to not get an answer from him. She frowned and went into the room only to see him with his fangs in the human girl. She didn't know what to make of it so she left Reiji for the night and when the next night came around she felt the blood lust hunger get to her. She tried to calm down her urges while in school, even though Reiji worried about her, she didn't speak once to him. She didn't want him to know that she had seen him drinking out of the human girl.

She went through school normally as she tried to keep her blood lust down, but it didn't work as she was cornered by the same two men as before.

"Alright you freak you got us years ago, now its our turn to beat you half to death!" One of them said annoyed

She looked to both of them sadly. "I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you!"

"Tch, We don't believe you, lets get her Yao." The other said seriously before they both launched at her.

She knelt to the floor with her arms over her face in fear but she didn't feel either one of the males come at her. She looked up to see that someone else had stopped the males from hurting her.

"Don't cha' guys know how to back the fuck off? She said that she was sorry so leave her be!" The male said angered

May looked to the brunette male in confusion as she stayed where she was until he looked back to him. "Are you alright miss?"

She shook her head. "I...I don't know how to control myself."

The male saw the vampire fangs from her mouth as she spoke before he knelt down to her and stuck a sugar cube in her mouth. "Swallow that, it should tied you over until school is over. I'm Yuma by the way you are?"

"May...M-May Niyo." She said after she swallowed the sugar cube. Slowly she felt the blood lust slow down to a hault. "T-Thank you Yuma."

"You're welcome. So how come a pretty girl like you is being bullied by a bunch of stupid idiot humans for?" Yuma asked as he helped her up from the ground

"I...Its a long story." She said sadly

"We have the rest of the night."

She sighed and nodded her head before she spoke to him about her past and where she lived so he had an idea of what she was dealing with. After a bit he stopped her from speaking and looked to her seriously.

"Sounds like that guy doesn't know the first thing about dealing with you. If he doesn't even try to talk to you then he doesn't deserve you."

She blushed as she looked up to the male. "I...I've never had anyone say that to me before. W-Well I'm going to try to talk to him tonight."

"If he gives you the cold shoulder you can meet me in the forest outside of the manor on the east side of it. I'll wait for you there."

Her eyes lit up with hope and she nodded her head. "O-Okay. T-Thank you Yuma. D-Does this mean we're friends?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Just don't go around saying stuff like that alright?"

She nodded her head once more before she said her goodbye to him and went off to find Reiji, hoping she was doing something right with her life. When she found Reiji, he was talking with Yui, she wanted to back away and cry. But she had to do something about the feelings she had. So she walked up to Reiji and the human before she got Reiji's attention.

"Reiji we need to talk." She said seriously

He hadn't heard her speak so seriously before and wondered why now she was acting in such a way for. "Alright then, Go ahead talk."

"What am I to you?" She asked seriously

He looked to her shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter you four eye son of a bitch, What. am. I. to. You?" She asked as she pushed him into the wall behind him with every word she spoke.

Reji didn't know how to answer the young duo haired female, he hadn't thought that she'd ever ask him something like that before. He thought that she'd keep to herself as she had done in the past, but here she was questioning him.

"What brought this question up?" Reiji asked as he looked down to her

"Earlier I was bullied and I would have thought that if you cared enough for me that you'd actually want to help me from almost being hurt. But you didn't, I had a new friend of mine help me out instead. I didn't think much about the fact that you hadn't come to help me until I told my new friend about you and what has been happening between us. They had said that you don't deserve me if you're going to ignore me and be so rude to me." May said seriously

Yui and Reiji both looked at her in confusion and/ or in shock. "May, what do you think he is to you?" Yui asked

May closed her red eyes before she turned herself slightly to Yui with her eyes opened in anger.

"I thought he'd be a lot better at keeping his fangs to himself instead of using a whorey bratty bitch like you. Because of you two I wasn't able to get what keeps me calm from him, learn to know your place brat. This is between us NOT you!" May growled angered.

Yui coward back in fear as she looked to Reiji sadly, Reiji then realized why he was being questioned. He made May look up at him before he moved himself closer to her.

"Did seeing me feed off of her make you jealous?" Reiji whispered in her ear

She glared at him as she pushed him into the wall. "You couldn't make me jealous even if it was the only thing you were good at Reiji. All I want to know is if I'm still just a friend to you or if I'm more than that."

"What makes you think that you'd be anything more than a friend to you?"

She clutched her hands before she punched him in the stomach. "Maybe this will bring back memories to your stupid head." She said coldly before she left.

She then walked off pissed off before she realize just what had happened weeks ago was just a joke, one big misunderstanding. She went up to the roof and she hid herself on it as she held her legs close to her chest. She thought back to the day that she thought she had gained her best friend as her boyfriend.

| Reiji then went up to her and he sat where Subaru once was. He instantly saw a change in her attitude as he saw beside her.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who's supposed to be your friend?"

"Tch, if we're friends then that means that laito stopped being a pervert right?" May said coldly

Reiji wondered what made her be cold to him, but instead of saying words he just cupped her face and kissed her softly on the lips, May was beyond shocked to feel his lips against hers. Even though she was a bit angered at him for just using her as amusement, she did care a lot about the raven haired male. She moved closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled a little at him as she moved closer. "Does...Does this mean that you and I are together?"

"You can say that." He said with a grin

She happily hugged him tightly as Reiji kept her close to his chest. He hoped that she'd realize then that she was his and that he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her as he has.|

She thought back to his words and that made her break down even more. Subaru found her on the roof and went up to her placing his hand on top of her head.

"May what's wrong with you this time?" Subaru asked concerned for his friend

She didn't say anything to him at first, she instead hugged him tightly crying into his chest. She felt heart broken by the words spoken by the man she thought was her boyfriend.

Subaru had a feeling why she was crying and took her to the limo once she was asleep, once she was sitting within it he waited outside of it until he saw Reiji, even though Reiji was his elder brother, it seemed like he had no idea what the hell he was doing with May. He went straight up to his elder half brother and punched him in the gut.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE MAY CRY!?"

Reiji detested the fact that he was being hurt by not only his childhood friend but by Subaru as well. He quickly fixed himself before he looked to Subaru seriously. "She only did it to herself. I did nothing to create whatever false image she has in her head."

Subaru didn't know if what his brother said was true, but he didn't believe it mainly because May never ever cried unless something really got to her. Which it apparently did a bit more than it probably should have. Subaru glared at him before he went into the limo and sat beside May allowing her sleeping body to lean up against him. As the others got into the limo most of them questioned May sleeping against Subaru. The only thing Subaru said as an answer was.

"She's had an emotional night that just kept getting worse."

When it came time to leave the limo when they got home Subaru waited until Reiji was out of the limo before he woke her up. When she did wake up she thanked Subaru before she went to her room and packed up what little she knew she would need. As she did Reiji came into the room to question her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from the pain I feel. My new friend offered me to stay with them and their siblings until I was calm enough to deal with my own problems. So that's what I'm doing." She said before she closed her backpack and pushed him out of the way harshly

He wanted to know why she was acting so cold for, but with her leaving with very little words on why she was leaving he was left with nothing more than more questions then answers. He waited until after she left to see if she would have left any type of clue as to why she was leaving. He searched the room for anything useful only to find her old journal that she had thrown out. He took it out of the trash can and looked through it only to stop at an entry that was written two weeks previous.

|xxxx/xx/xx

Today I tried to tell Reiji how I felt, but it back fired and I ended up crying to Subaru who helped me snap out of my depression with realization that if he liked me he would have already shown that he did. I honestly thought that he would have shown that he liked me sooner. But he didn't, it wasn't until tonight that he had kissed me and said we were together. I just hope I'm doing the right thing|

|Its been a week now and everything seems to be okay, but he's showing that he cares for me less and less now, I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?|

|I now realize why he's been keeping me far from him. I'm nothing more than a toy to him, seeing him feeding off of the stupid human was the worse. I just hope that I'll be okay once I get to school|

|Today I throw this out. Yuma has promised to help me through the pain of what Reiji has done. I can't stand that he doesn't see me as I see him, he's the only one I've ever cared about. Maybe its time for me to move on and to find interest in someone who will care for me|

Reading the last entry he threw the book back out and he mentally scolded himself for verbally harming May. He had made things go from bad to worse in two nights, his only hope was that he would be able to fix what he had done. He didn't want to lose May to anyone, the first order to get May back to him was to find out who Yuma was.

In a manor not far from the demon world there lives my six sons, a young woman with a demoness heart and a female vampire. Your job is to find the Eve of the two girls and only one of them will truly allow you to become Adam. A full vampire.

That's what Yuma and his brother's were told by Karlheins. He didn't know which one of the two girls he had found but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He had seen one of them always getting in his way in the hall. Just sleeping where ever the hell he wanted like he owned th damn place or something. He hated the Sakamaki brother's more than anything and knowing that one of them had hurt a young girl, it just added on to the fuel of him hating them. He had told Ruki about what he had done that night.

Ruki wanted Yuma to get the girl and bring her to the demon world so he could see for himself which one of the two girls May was. Yuma didn't have to wait long to see the duo haired female, she was out of her school uniform and in a purple dress as she carried a bag close to her.

"I talked to him in school...H-He only sees me as a friend. I-I don't know how I was friend-zoned by him but...I was." May said sadly

"C'mon, lets get you to where you're going to live from now on." Yuma said as he pulled her along.

She walked with him as she still felt depressed about the whole idea of being friend-zoned by the only man she ever loved. When May walked into the Mukami Manor she saw the three brothers that Yuma was speaking to her earlier about. She stayed beside Yuma until his eldest adoptive brother spoke.

"Welcome May, Yuma told us about what happened with you. I'm Ruki."

"Um...T-Thank you...I guess." May said some-what sadly.

"Don't worry May, everything will be okay. We'll keep you away from those awful Sakamaki brothers." A blond male said

"And you are?" She asked confused

"I'm Kou!"

"Oh...I see. I'll take your word for that then Kou. I don't want to be hurt anymore by them."

Yuma was then told by Ruki to show May where she was going to be staying for a bit. He did without question before she looked around and she looked to Yuma. "T-Thank you Yuma. Y-You really are a nice guy."

"Yeah, Yeah. Get yourself settled then get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Yuma said before he left.

May smiled a little as she realized he had a little bit of Reiji and Subaru in him. But then she frowned and sighed as she realized she'd probably get friend-zoned again. She placed her things to the side of the room before she closed the door and went face first into the pillow as she sobbed out curled up into the bed. She hated how she had gotten close to Reiji only for him to be a total asshole to her. She still remembered the first day the two of them became friends.

May looked to both males before she stared at Reiji. Reiji noticed it and crossed his arms as she slowly walked up to him.

"Y-You don't seem to like me...o-or is there something else troubling you?" May asked shyly

"Why would I dislike someone I barely know? Don't assume something like that so soon." He said seriously

She nodded her head. "Then let me get to know you Reiji, I...I'd like to know you a bit more since I'm going to be here for awhile."

He nodded his head slightly as he took her to the library, he looked to her only to see her eyes go wide. "W-Wow! So many books!"

He rose an eyebrow at her. "You enjoy reading?"

"Yes! I've always loved reading Reiji...its the only thing I do to past time since my mother always spent time with my sister instead of me. Apparently she wants the lazy butt to become head of the family I was just kicked out of...so I would always close myself off from everyone in the house I lived in just so I didn't have to hear the complaining of my sister." May said as she looked at all of the books around the library

She thought that after that day that she would always have him as a friend and maybe be able to be more with him. But no, he had to go make things confusing for her, he had to make it so she didn't have any other choice but to leave him and the family she few to cope with.

The next night they didn't have school so she was able to see the males while they weren't in school. She didn't see Kou often due to the fact that he worked as an Idol so she went to where Yuma was only to see that he was in a garden. She looked to him in shock, she hadn't known any vampire to do anything like gardening. She watched him for a bit only to have him have her help him.

She was able to find out a lot about the male and the others while helping him garden, she realized then that the Mukami brother's were nothing like the Sakamaki brothers. For her spending most of her life with the Sakamaki brother's she could clearly see that the Mukami brother's were a lot better than them hands down. She enjoyed spending her time with Yuma and he had asked her a lot about herself in return.

He realized then which two she was, he made sure to keep a note of it and to let Ruki know when the time was right. In the mean time he tried his best to make sure that May was at home for the weekend as he showed her different ways to calm her sudden urges of blood lust that he had learned over the years.

She was surprised to hear that she wasn't the only one who had bad urges as she had. But she was thankful that Yuma was able to help him out with the urges she had and was able to keep herself calm around him and the others.

She figured out from Yuma about Ruki and Azusa and chose not to really get close to Azusa due to how unstable he was mentally. But she personally went to Ruki after dinner when he was taking care of the dishes. She helped him since it was something she did at the Sakamaki house hold and she wanted to be of some use to the Mukami brothers some-how.

As she did the dishes with Ruki he looked to her intrigued as to why she was helping him out. "You are a strange vampire May."

"I want to feel useful here, so I'm going to help out where I can...is that okay with you Ruki?"

He didn't understand why she was being so nice to him but he wasn't going to question it if it made her stay there with them and if she was able to help them achieve what they were going for. While the two did the dishes together Ruki asked her questions about how long she was around the Sakamaki's for before he realized that yuma had found the vampiress of the two women.

As the Mukami brother's were getting to know May Subaru was annoyed and was arguing with Reiji about the fact that he knew that May had left and did nothing to stop her.

"You are so ignorant! How can you say that about a girl who did everything in her power to be a friend to you?!" Subaru growled at him

"Does it really matter what happens now with her? She obviously doesn't wish to be here so why should I be concerned with it?"

"Yuma is a half breed vampire who's going to use May's blood! How can you not be worried about her?!"

Reiji looked up from the book he was reading and he looked to Subaru seriously. "How do you know so much about the friend that she just made?"

"I heard those new students talk about May before leaving yesterday. One of them was named Yuma and he was talking about May as if she wasn't even a friend to him but just some tool he and the others were going to use!"

Reiji sighed and closed his eyes before he shut the book with one hand. "I don't know how to get her to come back. She seemed bent on not being here."

"Of course she wouldn't! She loved you and she got the cold shoulder from hell from you! The next time you even try to fuck with her...don't." Subaru growled angered before he left the study room slamming the door

Reiji rubbed between his eyes as he sighed. He never would have thought that anyone would have loved him, for any reason what so ever. But knowing that a girl that he grew up with did, some odd reason it made his heart tighten hearing that she was being used by someone that wasn't him.

"Reiji...is it alright if we talk for a moment?" Yui asked as she opened the door slightly

Reiji ignored her just so he could go to the library and find a book, he hoped that if he did enough research about certain emotion that he would be able to express himself to her in a way that only she'd understand.

The next night when Reiji went to school he saw that May was on her own reading in class, he hoped that if he went up to her that she'd be able to understand that she was being utterly used by the Mukami brothers.

"May, can I speak with you for a moment?" Reiji asked as he sat beside her.

She placed her bookmark in her book and closed it before she looked to him. He saw that she had insomnia rings around her eyes and she had tear stained eyes. "W-What do you want?" She asked sadly

"What I want to speak with you about can wait, why does it look like you've been crying for?"

"Why do you suddenly care about me? I thought I was only a 'friend'." May said as she looked away from him sadly

He made her look up at him and he moved himself closer to her. "Even if that is true, I still feel concerned for you. You can speak to me about what is wrong with you."

She gave him a sad small smile before she closed her eyes before she moved his hand from her face and she hugged him tightly. "I was wrong to leave. I...I heard Yuma and Ruki talking last night. Why must people be so mean?"

"You realize from the start that he was just going to use you, he doesn't truly care for you like I do."

May held on to Reiji's jacket slightly tighter as she started to cry. "H-How do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"Wait for me after class and you will see first hand that I am telling you the truth May."

She nodded her head as she sniffled. She let go of him and she looked down at her book. "I couldn't sleep at all because of one of the guys there having violent tendencies around me."

Reiji placed his hand on her head. "Don't you worry, everything will be fine soon enough."

As the bell for class rang Reiji went to his seat and he watched May from the corner of his eyes. He didn't like knowing that she had been dealing with people who'd use and harm her like the Mukami brothers were. Even if they were trying to acheive something as ridicuious as being 'adam'. They were going to be saddenly mistaken due to the fact that neither girls were capable of what they were wishing for. It was impossible reiji had already looked up everything he could about the whole idea of one of those idiots being Adam.

They were stupid and foolish to think that they could do something so idiotic. He wanted to be sure that May knew that he still cared for her and realized that there was nothing for her to worry about as long as she stayed beside him. Which after class he was happy to see that she actually waited for him. He walked with her to the school library where he took her to one of the few tables and he got three books from his book bag.

He opened them to different pages and had her read them before she looked to him confused. "What is the meaning of all this Reiji?"

"This is what they have been up to. This is why they have been trying to get you to favor them over me. They believe you are Eve."

She looked back to the books for a moment then to Reiji with a 'you're fucking joking right?' look on her face. He sighed and closed all the books before he held her chin in his hand softly.

"This is what I've been doing for two nights since Subaru told me that you were going to be used by both of those men. You are to beautiful to be used in such a way."

May looked to him with a tint of blush on her face. "R-Reiji?"

He smiled a little at her. "I realize that I'm not the best when it comes to showing emotions but I am trying and I apologize for saying what I did the other night. It came out wrong. I do see you as a friend to me, but...in a special way."

"Oi May! This is where you went off to. We're about to leave. C'mon." Yuma said glaring at Reiji

She looked between the two males and sighed as she held on to Reiji's hand softly. "Even if you do. That girl is still there and she has tainted to you to be someone you're not. I can't live a lie Reiji."

She then gave him a small peck on the cheek before she left with Yuma who was going off about the fact that she had made him look everywhere for her.

It was a few more nights before Reiji and May where able to secretly place her things back where they belonged. One night when she knew that the boys would be busy she bolted out of the house and out of the demon world where she met up with Reiji who she tackled into a hug crying up against him.

"I...I want to go home now Reiji."

Reiji said nothing as he picked her up and carried her all the way home. She leaned her head against his chest as she felt herself become calmer just taking in the scent of her friend. Once they got home Reiji told her she was to never leave the house without him. She nodded her head before she saw Reiji leave. Once he left she spotted Yui by the steps and she had an angered expression on her face.

"What the hell is your problem you mortal brat?" May growled with her eyes narrowed

"You've changed Reiji, I haven't been able to-" Yui said before May got closer to her and threw her across the room on to the floor.

"Get this through your skull! Reiji was mine way before you came into this place so get the whole idea of you being with him out of your damn brain you ditsy, brain dead bitch. You have no use in this place so just be a good blood bank and keep your mouth and legs shut." May said seriously before she went up the steps. "You shouldn't have ever been born...Stupid mortal."

May then went up to her room and she lied on her bed for a bit before she heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

She opened her ruby eyes only to see that Subaru was the one who entered the room. She sat up as she smiled at Subaru.

"Hey Subaru, I see you finally figured out that I came back." May said happily

"Yeah, that bastard actually did something right for once. So are you two finally together or what?"

"No, but I'm going to see what I can do about it." May said as she got up

Subaru placed a hand on the top of her head. "Be careful."

"I will." She said before she hugged him.

She then rushed out to Reiji's lab and she went into the lab and hugged Reiji from behind. "Spend time with me Reiji?"

Reiji stopped with what he was doing and he looked behind him to May. "You really want my attention, don't you?"

"Yes."

He sighed and he turned himself around before he cupped her face in his hands. "Fine, for now you have my attention." Reiji said before he kissed her on the lips

She kissed him back as she placed her hands on top of his. He moved her so her back was to the book shelf behind her before he picked her up from the ground. She groaned a bit before she moved her arms to around his neck. The action made him press himself up against her.

"May, I don't want you to ever get near that bastard Yuma ever again. You're mine and I refuse to have you go to someone else." Reiji said before he tilted her head up slightly and he bit her neck making both of them moan out for different reasons.

Reiji did due to the sweetness of her blood going down his throat, May moaned due to the feeling of having Reiji being pressed up against her so hard. She could feel him up against her.

"R-Reiji, I-If I truly belong to you, then prove it to me. I feel like I'm just a tool to you." May said as she petted the back of his head softly as she felt his fangs and tongue against her neck.

She then was pulled up against him more as he forced her to wrap her legs around him so he could sit down in his chair with her on top of him. He then took her ribbon out of her hair before he undid her shirt and bra. He then tied her hands behind her back as he smirked a bit at her.

"If you want proof that you are mine May then so be it, just don't regret asking for it by whining about how sore you're going to be tomorrow."

"We have the day off tomorrow so I don't care. Take me as much as you want Reiji."

After hearing May speak what she did Reiji instantly took one of her breasts in his mouth earning a loud moan from the woman on top of him as he did so. He held on to her neck and the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. He wanted her to stay as close as possible to him, he was a fool for allowing her to leave, he had missed her and he wanted her to realize that without him saying it to her.

He soon switched the breast that he had in his mouth and he moved one of his hands down to her thigh where he trailed it up under her skirt where he rubbed her womanhood against her panties making her moan even more, he could feel that she was already excited from what he had done to her before and used it to his advantage.

"Such a naughty girl, already getting excited and I haven't even touched you for that long. What am I going to do with such a naughty girl like you?" Reiji said softly to her

May blushed as she looked up into Reiji's red eyes, he smirked and he pushed her down on to the foot rest that was behind her and he flipped her over so her stomach was on it before she felt her skirt and panties leave her body. She was going to turn around to ask him what he was doing but she soon got her answer as she felt him move into her from behind as he held on to her hip with one hand and beside her with the other.

His movement were rough and hard inside of her as he soon heard her moaning and screaming under him as he went faster inside of her. He pushed himself deeper and faster inside of her as his hand slipped between her legs and began to finger her mercilessly. His name never left her lips as he refused to let her get from under him. When he knew she was about to orgasm he pulled his fingers out of her body, she whined before she yelped when he turned her around, he forced her to kiss him and he pushed himself into her.

She kissed him back instantly as he held one of her legs against his side as he pressed himself closely to her. May blushed deep red as she saw that he was just as naked as she was. She wasn't expecting it but she enjoyed being underneath him and feeling his body against hers as their tongues brushed up against one another. He pressed himself harder against her until she got to her high peek once more. He pulled out of her only to pull her back on top of him as he sat down. With her back on top of him he undid the ribbon and he placed her back on him as he kissed her on the lips softly before he kissed down to her neck.

He groaned against her neck as she moved against him using the chair to help her move on and off of him. She moaned slightly until she felt his hands push her down on to him hard. She then moaned his name loudly, he bit her neck again as she moved slightly as he forced her on to him harder each time she went down on him. The more she went down him the more he wanted her. He pushed her down on him a few more times before he allowed her to orgasm against him as he came inside of her. He kissed her again before he brushed his hand against the side of her face.

"Tomorrow I want you to be with me the entire night, you even dare to be without me and I'll punish you." He said as he cupped her face with one of his hands

"Yes Reiji whatever you wish."

The next night May woke up first of the two of them, she realized she had fallen asleep on top of Reiji in his lab and she must have been taken out of the lab and placed in a bed. She tried to get up only to see that Reiji had his arm around her. She looked up at him and she smiled a bit as she realized that she was in fact his now. She only hoped that he would keep Yui away from him and that he'd spend a bit more time with her.

While waiting for him to wake up May took the time to snuggle into his chest and happily be so close to him. Reiji meant everything to her, she only ever felt the love and compassion she felt towards Reiji, no one else. Yuma didn't come off to her as the type to love anyone so she didn't know how to even try to get close to him. So knowing that Reiji felt so concerned for her that he'd go and look up information, it made her realize just what type of relationship she shared with her child hood friend.

She was more than happy to be there through the hard times of his life and to have him there when she had her hardships. She knew that it was only a matter of time before things went into place. May kept her eyes closed as she snuggled against Reiji until she felt his arm move from around her waist to the back of her head. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Good evening Reiji, sleep well?" May asked

"Taking into consideration last night, yes. You are lucky that we have the night off." Reiji said as he towered over her body and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Why am I lucky that we have the night off Reiji?" She asked after parting from the kiss

"I told you that you're spending the entire night with me and I meant that. Just because I said it while releasing the tension between us doesn't mean that I didn't mean it. You actually had me worried about you May, which is a first since I hardly ever worry about anything as you know." Reiji said as he pinned her arms down to the bed underneath her

She blushed deep red as she looked up at him. "R-Reiji..." She said in total awe before she 'spent time' with Reiji for the rest of the night.

After that night May saw that Reiji would always wait for her at the bottom of the steps each night and that he would be a gentleman towards her and only her.

Seeing this made May happy and what really made her night was when he would always pull her closely towards him when they sat in the limo each night going to school. She was able to provoke and anger the stupid mortal just by being around Reiji. After a short period of time they were placed on a break, Reiji took that time to really get to know May.

Even though she was a childhood friend, he had dismissed her from around him for way too long and he wanted to be sure that he knew everything about May just to keep the half breed away from her. He could careless that Yui was no longer around the manor. It was once again quiet and he could finally think without the woman around. May knew when to give him time alone and when to be around him.

For that he was thankful to have her around him and to know him so well. He knew for a young woman that she was very well knowledge in his feelings and what to do around him. The fact that she played him in her hands was only proof enough to him that she knew him too well. He found it amusing that she was able to get him to actually take her virginity in his lab room.

Getting her to lower her guard and be under him was going to be difficult task since he knew she still didn't approve of him fully and completely. He had to prove that he was only hers and he knew exactly how he was going to do it to.

After a while Reiji thought that it would be a perfect time to place his plan into action by having May and him go on a date. He wanted to be sure that everything would be just right for his date with her and knew exactly where to take her knowing her hobbies and knowing what she enjoyed doing when she wasn't around him.

May had no idea why all of a sudden Reiji wanted to spend time with her outside of the manor but she wasn't going to complain about it due to the fact that she was able to spend time with him. She'd do anything just to have time with him. So she stayed quiet as she noticed that Reiji was quieter than he usually was.

While they drove into town May spoke up curious as to where they were going. "Reiji, where we going?"

Reiji looked up from his book and to her as he pushed his glasses up. "You'll see in a moment. I assure you that you won't have to wait long."

May pouted as she puffed out her cheeks a bit. She crossed her arms as she looked to him. "That's not solid answer Reiji, what are you hiding from me?"

He said nothing as the Limo stopped, he closed his book as he saw the limo door open. He held her hand after uncrossing her arms and pulled her out. He looked down to her only to see how shock she was. She then looked to him with a smile.

"Reiji...is this why you were so quiet? You were bringing me to the new book store in town?" May asked

"I know how much you enjoy reading as much as I do, so I thought why not go somewhere that we'll both have an interest in?"

She hugged him tightly before he guided her into the store. They were both welcomed into the store by a purple haired female with red eyes.

"Welcome to the cozy coffin, please if you have any troubles or question let me know!" She said with a smile

The two looked through the books before May found a book worth of her interest and began looking through it. Reiji saw that she was reading the book and went over to her to see what type of book she was reading only to see that it was a Mystery book. He slipped it out of her hand as he read the title and saw that it was part of a series that already had a few books to it.

"Is this something that you are really interested in May?" Reiji asked her curiously

May nodded her head. "Is it bad that I am?"

"No not at all. I was merly curious that's all." He said before he reached over her and got the other parts of the series.

Seeing him do that made her eyes widen in shock before she smiled at him. She stayed beside him and she waited till he found something he liked before he paid for the books for both of them. Once they were out of the book store she kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Thank you Reiji, it really means a lot to me that you're taking this time with me."

"There's no need for it. You're my girlfriend and I have to do something to keep you from leaving again." He said as he helped her into the car first before going in himself.

She then got the boook she was reading and she began to read while the limo took them to a restaurant that Reiji wanted to take her to. Once they were there May had placed her book mark into the book before Reiji helped her out of the car.

The two of them were placed in the back of the restaurant away from the other customers as they both got their orders taken. May could see that Reiji's mood changed a bit but said nothing as she thought that it was just a figment of her imagination. As she ate though...she realized it wasn't just her imagination, he was actually acting weird and out of character for him.

Reiji on the other hand hoped he could keep her from seeing through him but knew he probably already blew his cover.

Reiji was very nervous about purposing to May, he had no idea whether or not she'd say yes to him or not. After what they had been through. He was conflicting on the idea. But went with it due to what he saw in her eyes when they sat across from one another as they did now. Reiji got her attention by holding her hand within his own, he felt her grasp on his tighten slightly and her smiling a little at him.

Oh how he adored her smile, he knew that it was rare for May to smile around him, especially out in public. He kissed the top of her hand softly as he looked her with a small smile off his own.

"May, you've been beside me for a very long time and I'm thankful for that. I know I rarely show you just how much you mean to me, but I assure you that you mean everything to me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife and marrying me?" Reiji asked as he went down on one knee in front of her with a beautiful Engagement ring.

She looked at the ring in shock before she looked at Reiji who had faltering emotions going through his eyes. She gave him a toothy grin before she took his glasses off of his face before she tackled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. "Of course, why wouldn't I marry you. You're everything to me and much more." She said happily to him

He gave her a small peck on the cheek as they heard clapping around them. May helped him up before she placed his glasses back on his face. Once they were on his face he placed the ring on her left finger before he kissed her softly on the top of her hand before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You really have no idea what you mean to me May, thank you for this and accepting me."

She grinned at him. "I didn't tolerate your crap for this long for nothing, you do realize that this means I'm bothering you more."

"You bothering me is not a problem, I see no issue in the woman I care for being where I am." He said before he sat her back into her chair

He then went back to his own and the two ate as they spoke about small things to one another, May was happy to see that he was back to his old self once more. She knew he couldn't say 'I love you' to her and the reason behind it. So she never brought it up once cause she knew it would be useless to force him to say it. When they were done eating and Reiji paid for their meal, they went home and as they got to the manor Reiji saw that May had fallen asleep against him. So he carried her inside the manor and he let her rest in his bed as he changed his clothes to his night time entire before he slept beside her.

After two weeks the wedding for Reiji and May was planned. As they both stood in front of a priest who was from the demon world with the rest of the Sakamaki brother's there to witness it they priest spoke in front of them all short words.

"Tonight we are gathered here to bring these two vampires closer than they were before, now before we progress does anyone object to these two marrying?"

After a few seconds Yuma and the rest of the Mukamki brother's came into the church with Yui in tow.

"I fucking object! May you are seriously now going to marry that stiff bastard are you?! He doesn't even say that he loves you! What type of marriage would that be?!" Yuma growled as he pulled her from Reiji

May looked to Yuma unamused before she stepped on his foot hard and went back to Reiji. "I don't care, even if he doesn't. I know he does by what he does for me. There's more than one way to say 'I love you' without saying it." May said seriously

Yuma went to grab her again only to have Subaru push him away from the couple. "You heard may, stay the fuck from her. All of you get the fuck out. Especially you Yui, you betrayed all of us to go with them." Subaru said seriously

"But Subaru I-" Yui said sadly

"ENOUGH! Get the fuck out!" Subaru growled angered

Yui teared up before she left, the Mukami brother's left after her and Subaru looked up to Reiji and May. "I go you two's back."

May smiled as she nodded her head "Thank you Subaru."

The priest went on with a discomforted look on his face. "You two will now say your vows, Miss May you will go first."

May nodded her head as she grabbed his Ring Before she spoke to him as she placed it on his left ring finger. "Since the day that I met you I knew you were something different than your brothers, you gave me security here while th others didn't. I grew to care and love you the way you are today, even if you don't say the words to me I know in my heart and in your eyes that you do love me. Every day we spend together is another memory that I keep forever in my heart. The good and the bad made us what we are today and for that I am thankful and happy to be here with you today and from now on call you my husband and the love of my life. I love you Reiji Sakamaki and I always will."

Reiji wasn't expecting her to pour her heart out to him, but it made it easier on him. He then was told to do the same as she had. He took her wedding ring and placed it on her ring finger as he spoke to her as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"May, you're the only female vampire we've encountered that has ever caught my eye from how you lived and how you saw things. The fact that you haven't been killed yet shows just how much I can tolerate you May, But I will say this now that I will always love you. No matter what, you are mine and no one else will ever be able to have you. No amount of things you even try to do will make me would alter what I see you as. May Tori, I love you and I forever will keep you in my heart."

Hearing the words from him May's eyes widen but she smiled at him, she so badly wanted to kiss him but she knew she couldn't till she was told. The preist looked to the two of them before he smiled.

"May Tori do you take Reiji Sakamaki as your lawfully wedded husband t-" The priest asked before he was interrupted by her "I do." She said as she moved closer to Reiji.

"Reiji Sakamaki do you take May tori?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Reiji pulled her closely to him before he kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back as she took his glasses off of his face. Once they parted from one another Reiji picked her up which made her laugh and he disappeared with her in arms leaving the five of his brother's on his own.

Kanato pouted a bit. "Well that was rude of him, we don't even get to talk to May before he goes to fuck her in his room."

Laito laughed. "Poor Kanato, don't worry. You'll see her around the house later on."

"Or when we get home, you know he won't let her be quiet for the time they have together, knowing that now they are out of high school." Ayato said as he walked out of the chruch

"I just hope he doesn't end up like Laito, we don't need anyone else that fucks girls in the halls." Subaru said shaking his head

"As long as he doesn't bother me with that women, I don't really care." Shu said as they all left the building

"Tch, you don't care about anything but sleeping like a lazy ass bastard." Ayato said looking to Shu

"Like there's really anything to do than that? With that woman gone, there's nothing to really do."

"You all are so infatuated on a woman who doesn't know the difference between caring for someone and being a whore. Just let her die in the horrible way that she's setting herself up for." Kanato said glaring at his brothers

"You're only saying that because your teddy is no more." Ayato said teasing Kanato.

Kanato glared at Ayato and chased him back to the house. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"


	3. Laito vs Kou

Kou watched with interest everything that happened with the two females within the Sakamaki house hold, one smelled of a human, one didn't. He wondered what the non-human was, was like. He could sense a great deal of pain from the female just by looking at her, it seemed like she had been going back and forth with her thoughts. What those thoughts were, he didn't know, he had to watch the house go through its regular time only to see what she was thinking over. She had feelings for someone who didn't know their own,Kou scoffed a bit, he knew she could do better. A young woman with long red hair and green eyes, he knew that she had tried many times to snap out of whatever emotional reel she was in at that point in time.

He watched her leave the house with a small bag on her back, he rose an eyebrow, where was she going? He watched her carefully only to hear her mumbling to herself as she walked. She didn't see where she was going and she went face first into a tree which pissed her off. She used part of her demoness power that he didn't know about and she burned the tree right then and there. He looked to her shocked, he wondered who she was able to do so with ease and continued to watch her until she fell to the ground crying.

"Laito why must you make this hard on me." She said crying into her hands

"He doesn't deserve you, you know." Kou said with his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree looking to her

She froze as she looked to where she heard his voice "H-How do you know a-and who are you?"

"My name is Kou and as for how I know, I've been given the task to watch over the Sakamaki's with my brothers. I've seen how that guy treats you. He lies to you and goes off and does what he wishes. You are better off with someone who'd always be truthful to you." Kou said seriously

"S-So I'm guessing you know my name then...r-right?"

He chuckled and went up to her before he knelt down to her. "Reyna Rosaline right?" He said with a smile

She blushed and nodded her head, she didn't know why she felt like she could trust a stranger more than someone she grew up with, but she did. He helped he up before he kissed the top of her hand.

"How about this, until you feel up to seeing him again you may be with my brother's and I?" Kou suggested

Reyna nodded her head. "S-Sure...I-I'd really like that."

Laito wished that he had could figure out in his mind already what he wished of the two women who lived the house, he couldn't think so much when he felt like his body was going to burn him to ashes. He went to try to find Reyna only to not find the woman anywhere, he felt slightly confused on where she would have gone. She knew that he wasn't one for being with anyone with strings attached, its why he never got so close to her...Yet he had anyways. He wanted her so badly and it wasn't even in a sexual way either, he wanted her in a way that a friend would need their best friend.

That's all he saw her as a friend with benefits, he didn't believe himself to be one to fall in love after giving himself to his mother. Oh how a beauty she was. How she betrayed him, turned against him last minute when his father walked in on him doing the one thing he wouldn't dare do again just because of his 'position'. Laito didn't regret it, hell he enjoyed every moment of it, even when Reyna told him he'd get hurt in the end. He didn't care if she was right, it was worth it just to know what it was like to be with a real woman like his mother. He shook his head and got those memories out of his head, the bitch was dead he knew that. He had to keep his mind on Reyna, she left and without a word to. The valuable things that she had she took with her where ever she went.

He looked around her room and saw a note that was in her writing. He sat on her bed and read it with curiosity, wondering what pushed her to the edge so much that she had left him as she did.

|Dearest Laito,

If you read this, then that means that I have lost my faith in you. I do not apologize for how I have left you, I am not some doll that you can use and just throw to the side. I'm not your whore of a mother! I realize that I could never ever replace her, but I'd hoped you'd at least get over her some-what, but seeing as that you haven't this is goodbye. I don't know where I am going from here on, but where ever it takes me I don't care as long as I am away from you and the pain you give me. If I should die out on my own then its my own damn fault for falling in love with you to begin with. Since you can't do anything about it anymore I'm about to say something I haven't had the guts to tell you Laito.

I love you more than my life, I care so much about me it kills me slowly inside to see you as the low life lusting male that you are now. I'm sorry I couldn't do more before I lost myself, but this is goodbye, maybe you can find something in that blond whore.

-Reyna Rosaline|

He read the last paragraph many times before he face palmed himself, how could he not see that?! She stood beside him and yelled at him for stupid crap all the time, and he didn't even see through it! Now he had lost the only girl that had any chance of erasing his mother from his mind...No wait, she couldn't leave, there was no-where else for her to go. He grinned a bit and just waited on her bed, she would soon come back and start crying about how rude she was to him. He wasn't going to fall for some stupid trick, he knew her all too well. She'd talk to herself for a bit before she would come to her sense, she had always thought about him before herself which he'd admire a lot. He placed his arms behind his neck as he waited for her to come back even if it meant staying there all night, he had already tormented Yui for the night, so he had a lot of time to spare just waiting for Reyna to come back crying into his arms.

With Reyna she was with Kou who showed her where he lived only to get half way before she felt sleepy. Kou offered to carry her the rest of the way and she accepted it as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held on to the back of her legs. She lied her head against his shoulder as she fell asleep on him. Kou was silent as he walked back to the house he shared with Azusa, Yuma, and Ruki. He knew he had to tell Ruki about the girl, just how to place it was going to be the difficult part for him.

Kou was greeted in the main room by Ruki who had his arms crossed. "So you came back this time with which girl?" Ruki asked

"This one is the inhuman one. Her name is Reyna, my guess is that the other girl is the one we need." Kou said as he placed Reyna down on the couch softly making it so her arms were together on top of her chest

"Well then, looks like we're going to get information out of her now doesn't it?" Ruki said as he sat in one of the chairs in the room

"Mhm, so what should we do until she wakes up?" Kou asked

"I'll inform the others, you stay here that way she doesn't seem freaked out when she wakes up here." Ruki said before he left

Kou stayed with Reyna as he sat on the ground beside her. He held her hand softly and he could tell by the scratches he saw on her hand she had a very rough time being within the Sakamaki house hold, he wondered why she was there for so long. What drove her to be there for more than she had to. She looked to be of age to do what she wanted, yet she still stayed with those guys who could taint her. He used his other hand to brush against her face softly. Even the skin on her face seemed to be different. Examining her face, he saw that she still seemed to have a tear stained face, she shouldn't have to cry over some male who doesn't deserve her.

He watched Reyna and Laito from afar for too long to see what type of relationship they had, which was a one way relationship with her being the one who loved him. He didn't like how he brushed her aside using her only for amusement and then just tossing her to the side. It made him angered that he'd use a girl like that, being as she was or not. If they really did grow up together then he shouldn't have been so cold and cruel to her. Kou hoped that Laito realized that she wasn't ever leaving unless she wished it.

With Laito he was starting to worry as the sun came up, she hadn't come back and it had been hours since he had read the note. Was she really never coming back? Reality struck him hard in the chest, he placed his fedora over his eyes as he slept, hoping that it was all just a bad dream and that he'd wake up and find Reyna going around huffing and puffing like crazy just because he wasn't hanging around her as he usually did.

Kou ended up sleeping beside her that night by taking her to his room, he wasn't going to leave her on the couch even though he was tried. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he slept, he hoped that she didn't mind his arms around her, it would have been better than him treating her like garbage as the other guy did. He slept partly through the morning until he was woken up by Reyna who didn't seem fazed at all that she was beside him.

"Kou...Did you take me here for some reason?" Reyna asked curiously

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked to her. "Straight to the point then huh?" He asked with a smile

She nodded her head. "Please Kou, I'd like to know why you took me here."

"Alright if you must know, my brother's and I are going to use you as bait to get the Sakamaki brothers to hand over Eve willingly and once we have her you'll be free to go. I was first supposed to kidnap her but with you running off I think this will work a bit better." Kou said as he got up

She frowned and she looked down at her skirt. "You're going to be out of luck there Kou, they won't give her up that easily she's a whore for pain that each one of them gives her. Trying to get through to her that what she's doing is dumb is an understatement...anyways Laito might not even want me."

"You mean because of Eve?" Kou asked curiously

"Y-Yeah. H-He seems to like her more than me."

"Well I'll see about that tonight, you are to stay here while my brother's and I are in school. But just so he has an idea of where you are did you want to write him a note?" Kou asked her curiously

She thought for a bit before she gave him a slight nod. "Yes, hopefully it'll do something."

He gave her a note book and pen before she wrote him another note that time it wasn't as heart wrenching as the other one. It was to the point and with Kou's help it sounded as if she was pleased to be where she was. Once she was done writing it he placed it folded in his pocket before they left to eat. She saw that where she was, was totally different the males acted differently it made her slightly warm inside to see how they acted towards one another. It made her question whether how the Sakamaki brother's acted was normal or not. She shook it off as she stayed there with Ruki who had her sit on the couch as he sat in the chair.

" While we wait I'll be asking you some questions are you alright with that?" Ruki asked

She nodded her head. "Yes, ask what you will I'll be as honest as I can Ruki." She said with her hands together

"That's what I like to hear. How well do you think you know Eve?" Ruki asked curiously

Reyna sighed, she couldn't believe that so many damn people cared about one ditzy woman. She hated Yui so much for taking away the only guy that she ever loved. She wished that Laito wasn't such a man whore, she wished that he realized what he did to her and how much she really needed him. But that was the past, she clutched her hands as she crossed her arms.

"Tch, I know enough about the bitch to make a small damn book about her."

"So enlighten me about her."

"Her name is Yui Komori, she is a 17 year old human who has the heart of the triplet Sakamaki's mother in her. She had a slight problem with keeping control with her body a while back and is now part like those guys. As of now she allows all six of the guys there drink from her without even fighting them." Reyna said coldly

Ruki was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes to process the information she gave him.

"That girl as Zero manners and has very little intelligence. She gives females a bad name and honestly I hate her. The only reason I know so damn much about her is because of my ex telling me so damn freakin' much about her like he was obsessed with the bitch." Reyna growled slightly

Ruki then opened his eyes and looked to her. "What would you say to her being here in exchange for you?"

"Tch, it won't happen. Those guys care too much about that brat to let her go. You are wasting your damn time on her, she is a toy for them nothing more." Reyna said as she looked away from him as she spoke

"Who do you believe will keep her back the most Miss Reyna?" Ruki asked

"Why the fuck does it matter, none of them will accept to lose their stupid blood bank to you four. As I said before, you're wasting your time." Reyna said seriously

With Kou and the others, they had gone to the school and Kou kept his eyes on Laito as he saw that Laito acting differently due to Reyna not around. He didn't get near the male until after class Kou called for Laito to stop before he gave Laito the letter that Reyna wrote. Laito's eyes lit up slightly as Kou mentioned Reyna's name. Kou then turned the corner as he saw Laito read the letter.

|Laito,

I highly doubt you care about me, but I am now living with four lovely males and they have said that the only way you're getting me back is if you all trade Yui for me. As I said, I don't believe you will. But I thought that you'd like to know that and that I am very happy being here. Maybe one of the men will wash out the memories of you and the hurt you've placed on me.

Reyna|

Laito shakily held on to the paper as he read it many times before he frowned. "Reyna, I didn't mean for this to happen." He said sadly to himself

Kou saw him leave before he left with Azusa and Yuma. Once the three of them came home they saw that only Ruki was waiting for them which made Kou confused.

"Where's Reyna?" Kou asked

"I told her she may walk around since she might be staying here for awhile. How did things go today Kou?" Ruki asked

"Alright, I need to find Reyna to tell her Laito's reaction to the letter she wrote." Kou said with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm right here Kou." Reyna said sadly

Kou looked to the left of him to see her by the door way to the east sector. "Reyna lets walk for bit okay?" Kou said with a smile

She nodded her head as she went up to him. "Okay Kou."

He walked with her through the west sector and he was silent for a bit before he sighed. He then explained what Laito's face was like and what he had said. She shook her head sadly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach slightly.

"I don't believe that he cares that much for me or that he will actually go with it."

"We'll see. If I get stopped tomorrow by him we'll know he's serious about his feelings for you."

"I guess you're right Kou. Thank you for being as sweet as you have been towards me."

He stopped walking and made her look into his eyes. "Reyna, no girl human or not should deal with the pain you have dealt with. I may not be the best person out there but I know that people human or not should be treated the way they give off."

She blushed as she realized how close they were to one another. "K-Kou?"

He chuckled a bit before he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide a bit before she melted into the kiss as she felt her back hitting the wall as she had felt one of his hands on her hip. "If you allow me to do so, I will show you just how a beautiful woman should be treated."

She nodded her head. "P-Please Kou? I...I don't want to be used anymore."

He grinned and kissed her again. "It'd be my pleasure to stop that trend with you Reyna." He said softly to her before he took her to his room.

With Laito, he knew what he had to do. He had to talk to his brothers about Yui and where Reyna had gone to. All of them agreed that Reyna was better to deal with than Yui and if they had to trade the trouble some girl for Reyna then so be it. Laito was more than ecstatic about it, just one last thing to do, talk to Kou once more and make a date to get his girlfriend back. He was finally going to make it official between them, he couldn't hide it anymore. He loved Reyna, no one could ever take her place within his heart no matter how much he tried to sleep around. Her face and sounds came back to his mind and reminded him of why he slept with her to begin with.

He fucking adore the hell out of the woman, no one or thing could make him forget that now. Sleeping without her around seemed to be empty which he hated. He hated it so much, it felt like a cliché but he felt like all of the color just drained out of his life without her in his life. He hadn't once ever cried about his 'relationship' problem or there lack of until he realized by ignoring Reyna he made her leave totally and completely. He hated that more than ever, he wanted her back where she belonged with him, not with someone else who didn't belong with her. She was his no one else's. No one else was allowed to touch her like he had, just remembering his last time with her made him feel like he could go off right then and there in his bed as he thought about his girlfriend.

"Reyna...soon you'll be back where you belong." He said with a sigh of defeat.

After a few days Kou with Reyna beside him walked through the forest they first met in to meet up with Laito who had Yui beside him. Yui had a scared expression on her face as she walked beside him. Reyna refused to look at Laito, she didn't believe that he had learned his lesson, that he was still the male he was when she left the Sakamaki manor. Kou saw that she wasn't looking at Laito and nudged her a bit, she sighed and looked into Laito's eyes only to see the sadness that was within his eyes. She never saw the look in his eyes before, it was beyond strange to see some other emotion other than lust or joy in his eyes.

"Reyna, before we do the switch I want you to just know something from the heart from me." Laito said as he placed his right hand on his chest where his heart was.

She kept quiet as she looked to him. She wasn't going to say anything if she didn't have to.

"Reyna, I love you, I love you more than I had ever loved anyone else. I know that before that I had said those words to you and there was no meaning behind the words, no real passion or emotion. But I mean it this time, I can't do anything without thinking about all the mistakes that I've made, all of the times that I could have just been with you." Laito said sadly

"Wait Laito, I thought we were going on a date." Yui said confused

Reyna shook her head and face palmed herself. "I can't believe this...actually wait, yes I can. I can't do this Kou. As much as I miss Laito, I just can't deal with knowing that you guys will be dealing with her dumb ass antics."

Kou chuckled a bit at her. "Do you really think that's a good idea? You know what needs to happen or would you rather being used just like her?" Kou asked as he placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer to him

Kou saw the jealous look within Laito's eyes and smirked down at Reyna as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Think carefully about it Reyna, you have a choice of going back if you wish."

Reyna looked up into Kou's blue eyes and closed her eyes before she looked to Laito to see the same looking in his eyes that she had always had within hers. She figured she probably would have guilt if she were to stay with Kou so she hugged him tightly before she let go of him and she walked over to Laito and cupped his face with both of his hands.

"Tell me straight to my face what Yui means to you." She said seriously

He placed his hands over hers as he closed his eyes and kissed the inside of both of them. "Reyna, I don't care about Yui, she isn't anything to me. The only one I'll ever car about is you, please don't ever think that I'd ever care for her because I don't."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Please don't make me go on my knees just to get you back."

She gave him a smirk and moved her arms around his neck before she kissed him passionately on the lips. "You're never getting away from me now Laito." Reyna said softly to him

He chuckled with a grin and held on to her hips possessively. "I wouldn't ever want it any other way."

"Laito...I thought you cared for me." Yui said sadly

Kou chuckled and smiled as he pulled Yui into his chest. "Looks like you were misguided. Now Eve, lets get you to your new home." Kou said softly in her ear.

As Laito and Reyna walked back Reyna never said a word, which made the walk back awkward, Laito thought that she'd at least talk a bit while walking back with him but she didn't. But no, she kept quiet with made him frown a bit, before they got out of the forest Laito held on to her wrist. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Laito?" Reyna asked curiously

"I want to know why you haven't been talking to me. I really thought that you'd at least tell me about what those bastards did to you." Laito said as he pulled her closely to him as he brushed his hand against the side of her face

She sighed and placed her free hand on his chest as she looked up into his green eyes. "You really want to know what I've been doing for almost a week?"

He gave her a slight nod. She held his hand tightly and frowned.

"Nothing, they didn't let me do anything and I was bored the entire time. The only thing that kept me some-what entertained was when I slept with Kou a few nights ago. But the only thing that did for me was wish for you even more, he sucked so damn bad, he really made me compare the two of you. I'd take you over him anyway in that way." Reyna said sadly to him

His eye twitched a bit. "You let that bastard touch you?!"

She shrugged. "At that point in time I didn't think it would matter since you and I weren't really a thing anyways. I was just a sex doll for you to use whenever you got too damn horny for your own good."

He picked her up bridal style before he teleported them to his room where he pinned her to his bed before he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"He tainted your body, I'm going to have to do something about that now."

Reyna looked up to him slightly in shock, he chuckled at her and grinned. "Don't look so shocked darling, you placed this upon yourself when you told me that he had touched your body in that way. I'm going to pleasure you so much that you're going to be begging me to let you rest."

She blushed deep red as she held his hands tightly. "L-Laito...W-What's gotten over you?"

"I was a fool to think that Little bitch could take your place in my heart, I almost lost you to those bastards, I never ever want to lose you again."

"S-So..."

"So now we're going to do things my way since you've made me miss you oh so much." Laito said with a smirk

He stripped her of the clothing on her body as he kissed every inch of her body that he discovered as he did so. He heard her mewl in pleasure as she arched herself into him making him even more excited to go into her. When he got to her vagina he smirked at her before he licked the inside of her making her moan loudly. He enjoyed the moans he got from her and continued to lick the inside of her as well as placing two of his fingers inside of her.

That got her moaning louder as well as placing her hand on top of his head pushing him even more into her, which made him groan into her body. He nipped on part of her as he earned a loud moan from her he chuckled a bit more and continued to kiss and lick the inside of her until he felt her tighten around his fingers making him smirk as he moved his head from her and instead just fingered her making her arch her body into him. He licked up her stomach and to her breasts before he took one of them in his mouth and pushed his fingers harder and faster into her body.

"L-Laito!"

"Thats it...Who do you belong to Reyna?" He said darkly

"L-Laito!"

"Louder Reyna. I want to have everyone here you Reyna." Laito said as he kissed her neck.

"P-Please laito...Fuck me." Reyna whined as she moved her hips into his fingers taking them into her body even more

He chuckled a bit into her skin as he gave her a toothy grin. "Of course, but you're going to need to show me that you want me because you love me, not because I just made you just as lust filled as I have been."

She turned them around as she took his hoody jacket off of him and threw his hat off of him throwing both of them to an unknown part of the room where soon his shirt and tied went as well. She kissed him on the lips as she moved her hands down his chest slowly gaining a pleased moan from him. He moved his hands to her breasts as she undid his pants and pulled them down with his underwear before she moved her hands against him. His eyes instantly shut as he felt her hands against him once more.

"Yes, just like that Reyna. Oh how I've missed you and what you do for me." He said as he nipped at her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She moved her hands faster earning even more moans from the vampire male as his hands went from her breasts to her hips.

"Reyna, move your hands." Laito groaned against her

She did as he asked before he set her on to him making both of them moan. They stayed still for a moment just looking into one another's eyes before he gave her a genuine smile.

"I know I've never meant this before now...But I do now. and from here on out I'll always mean it to you. I love you Reyna. No one will ever replace you...I promise." Laito said softly to her

Reyna's eyes were wide in shock as she heard him speak, she never heard him speak so passionately to her before. She shakily placed her hands on his face before she kissed him passionately on the lips which made him groan into her.

"I love you, I love you so much Laito. I'm sorry for leaving you...I-I didn't know what to do. I was scared I was losing you." She said softly to him.

He placed her onto her back before he kissed her on the lips once again as he move half way out of her then back into her making them both moan.

"Did I really hurt you that much Reyna?" Laito asked as he continued to move in and out of her body

She nodded her head as she continually moaned, Laito frowned a bit and he kissed down to her neck

"I promise I'll never do that ever again. Now scream for me." He said before he bit into her making her hold on to him tighter as she screamed his name as he instantly move directly into her weak spot within her body.

He moaned into her as he repeatedly moved into that one spot inside of her wanting to drive her to her edge making her legs wrap around him tightly making him go deeper and harder into her body as he continued to hit that one spot inside of her. Reyna held on to Laito so tightly it wasn't until he let go of her neck that she came screaming his name. That then made him do so after her, he panted as he kissed her forehead.

"I want you to stay in my arms tonight and forever." Laito said softly to her

"Alright Laito."

He lied beside her only to have her lie against his chest making her hum in content and close her eyes. Laito wrapped his arms around her and slept finally content.

The next night Reyna thought she would wake up before Laito only to see that she was wrong, he wasn't with her at all. She frowned and she sat up and looked around to see that her clothes were folded up at the end of the bed. She got her clothes on and she walked around only to be hugged twice. Once by Kanato who was happy to see her once again and again by Ayato who was even more happy to see her. She knew why the where happy to see her but said nothing about it. Laito didn't know and she didn't ever want him to know what she used to do just to take care of her lust problem.

She talked to both Ayato and Kanato a lot about what she did when she was with the Mukami's only to have Reiji over hear it and half her dragged off to his lab. He threw her on to the chair that he had in the room and he crossed his arms.

"Tell me everything and you better not ever hold anything back." Reiji said seriously

Reyna sighed and placed her hands together before she told Reiji everything that she had just got done telling Ayato and Kanato about her time and there lack of with the four brother's. Reiji didn't say anything for awhile until she got to the point where she had mentioned that she was swamped out for Yui. He stopped what he was doing and he looked to her.

"It was only supposed to be for a short while. You are to go back and Yui is to come back, unlike you she's important. Don't get comfortable here."

She couldn't believe what she had been told by Reiji. She kicked Reiji hard in the leg before she left the room in tears, she went to go find Laito only to see him laughing beside Yui who had come back. She felt her heart break and she went straight up to Laito and slapped him hard on the face before she ran out of the manor as she heard Laito calling her back even more so trying to keep her from leaving. She had pushed him away from her twice before she got to the forest where Kou was waiting for someone. She went to him and embraced him into a hug crying into him.

"I...I don't want to be here anymore...T-This time never make me come back here ever again!" Reyna cried

Kou wasn't waiting for her, but took her anyways. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Rey, you're safe now. Lets get you home."

She held on to him tightly as she nodded her head. She had it with the heart break she had gotten from Laito. With Laito, he couldn't believe that Reyna was leaving again! He felt mostly angered with himself, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend, but he did and even more so he got physically attracted to the female. But he had made his choice when he had chosen to actually get Yui back that night. He hated that he went with what Reiji had told him to do, he never wanted to see Reyna leave. Now he had no choice but to use Yui until she broke.

He went back to Yui and pinned her down on the couch and bit into her. Her blood wasn't as sweet as Reyna's but it did suffice his hunger. As he drank from Yui, he thought about Reyna and how much he'd miss her.

Kou didn't know much Laito had broken her emotionally until they were back into the Mukami manor when she broke down crying and wouldn't let go of him for one second. She didn't get off of him until Ruki pulled her off of him. But that didn't work all that well due to her almost using her demonic powers on Ruki for touching her. She placed her head against Kou's arm even more and held on to him tighter. Kou take her to his room where he calmed her down and had her sleep without her on his arm.

He then went down the steps to where his brother's where waiting for him. "I thought you were going to get the scardy girl back?" Azula asked confused

"I was, but Reyna came towards me instead. I don't know what exactly happened but Reyna seemed really emotionally hurt by what happened over one night and she wouldn't let go of me. I think that Laito guy really did something to her." Kou said with a sigh

"So we speak to him tomorrow at school and we make sure that Reyna doesn't try to kill herself. If he had broken her emotions then that means that she will try to make it so she doesn't ever have to see him again." Ruki said seriously

"I don't think Rey would like that, she had told me that she didn't want to ever see Laito ever again. So whatever we chose to do it has to be so she is happy. And apparently not seeing him works for her." Kou said with a shrug

"Hm...She was able to summon up Fire. What is she?" Ruki asked

"Mr. Sakamaki did say that he had a demoness living with his sons. Maybe he was referring to Rey. He said that either the demoness or eve could make us whole again." Yuma said finally speaking up

Kou and Ruki looked to Yuma in shock. "That is true. So maybe we aren't totally out of it, Kou do you think you can get Reyna to agree to fully be with you?" Ruki asked curiously

Kou gave him a smile. "That'll be a piece of cake."

"Good, then from then on we'll do what we can to keep you two from harm and from Laito and his brothers."

When Reyna woke up she saw that Kou was next to her and he was petting her head. She felt very comfortable being around the male for some strange reason, she felt something she never felt ever when she was around the Sakamaki's around him. She moved closer to him and buried her face into his chest making him chuckle a bit as he continued to pet her head.

"You are so cute when you want to Reyna." He said with a smile on his face

"T-Thank you for everything you've done for me...Y-You never had to be as nice as you have Kou." Reyna said as she looked up to him

"Not entirely...You see we were told that there was two females living with the Sakamaki vampires. A young demoness and a woman with a demon heart who was going to be eve. The person who changed us said that to be fully vampiric that we must find one of these two people. None of us even thought about that till Yuma brought it up, we were all so caught up with Eve...We forgot about you dearest Rey. I want you to feel wanted somewhere. obviously being with that vampire wasn't doing you any good. So how about it, be mine and only mine. I'll treat you the best that I can and I'll never ever use you the way that Laito has." Kou said as his right eye turned red.

Kou saw that her feelings never altered within her body. She wasn't throwing around emotions in her she was fully in love with him. She gave him a grin before she kissed him on the lips as a yes to his question. He kissed her back and made her be on her back before he showed her just how much he loved her. The next night the five of them went to school together and Reyna stayed beside Kou. Even though she had classes with Laito, Kanato and Ayato she refused to say anything to them. It wasn't until the end of the school night when Kanato stopped her with a frown on his face.

"Miss Reyna why did you leave again?" He asked sadly

"Ask your stupid brother that question. He's the damn reason I'm not there anymore. I'm sick of just using you and Ayato for sex and then moving on from it. It gets old after awhile, so I'm now with someone who wants me around them, that actually cares about me. If you hate what has happened take it out on Laito not me." Reyna said before she hugged him. "I'm Sorry Kanato."

She then left with Kou who was waiting for her at the door way. She held his hand tightly with a smile before leaving the building. As she was talking with him and Yuma about what they had to do for school neither one of them realized that waiting outside the door was a very pissed off Laito. None of them noticed until they almost ran into him.

"Kou, must I remind you that she belongs to me? Or do I have to kick your ass again when you started to taunt me about her?" Laito said seriously

"Reyna do you want to deal with this or shall I?" Kou asked

Reyna nodded her head. "I'll take care of this Kou. You and Yuma head to the car."

Kou kissed her cheek softly before he left with his brother which then Laito went up to Reyna only for her to kick him in the stomach with a glare on her face.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" She said seriously

Laito fell on his back and he sat up as he frowned at her. "Reyna..Why...Why did you chose to be there? Didn't I make you happy enough to stay with me?"

She laughed half heartedly as she moved her weight on to one of her hips as she crossed her arms. "You making me happy? Ha! You're full of utter shit Laito! You not only lied straight to my face but once again you used me as a fuck doll! I'm done with your shit! I'm done being used like I'm not even someone close to you! You may try to make it seem like you give a fuck about me but I know you don't! If you did you wouldn't have gotten Yui back and you wouldn't have spent your time with her! Kou loves to be around me and hell he makes me feel very safe and comfortable around him! You never did! I always had to worry if I was being just another fuck toy for you!"

Laito went up to her and hugged her bare legs as he looked up to her "Rey please don't do this. Don't leave me with her."

"Oh now you're begging me to be with you? Ha! Not going to work. Get a hold of yourself and move on. I'm done here." Reyna said seriously before she kicked him off of her and walked off only to stop and look back to him. "Oh by the way for many centuries I've been having sex with Kanato and Ayato since you've never wanted to fuck me when I needed you. Just thought you might want to know that."

She then left and went to the car where she went home with Kou. Years later she married Kou and from there he was able to turn full Vampire thanks to her.


	4. Kanato vs Azusa

_**A/n: I want to say that the ending for this one is only how it because of what I place my oc through. So just think of all of these as a second time-line version of the characters : )**_

Rose Takashi was an adopted female from age 6, she went from one family to another before being placed in the Sakamaki Manor with Yui Komori. She befriended Subaru, Shu and Kanato as well as gained Kanato as her boyfriend...or so she thought. When she went to wish her boyfriend happy birthday Kanato was close to Yui.

Too close. She felt her heart shatter inside of her, she instead of going up to him, she left. She took what little she knew she had and she left the manor. None of them really showed interest in her as they did to her adopted sister Yui. She walked through the forest only to hear the voice of four males as the sound of them got closer.

She kept walking until she was faced to the four males. She had no idea why they were walking around the Sakamaki Manor property for but she didn't care. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. One of them a raven haired male went up to her. "Is your name Rose by any chance?"

She looked to the four of them confused but slowly nodded her head. She was very cautious around the males and didn't say anything mainly because she didn't know why anyone would know her.

"We can take you to see your family...or well...What's left of it if you wish."

"W-Who are you?" Rose asked confused

"I'm Ruki, Behind me is Kou, Yuma and Azusa."

As Ruki spoke each one of them raised a hand to wave hello to her. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she frowned and looked to the four males.

"Take me to them. I don't wish for them to wait anymore." Rose said sadly

Ruki and the others took her to the demon world where they took her to what looked like a library. There they told her to go in on her own. So she did and she was skeptical about being there on her own. She constantly looked around as she feared being alone in dark places until a lone light hit the middle of the room.

"Welcome...Sister." A male voice said with a slight amused tone

"S-Sister? W-Who are you?" Rose asked as she finally saw the male.

The male was slightly taller than her with short purple hair and brown eyes, he also had feathery like wings behind him that were purple.

"My name is Ross, I happen to be your elder twin brother Rose." He said with a grin

"There's no way you're telling me the truth! I'm Human I don't have outrageous bird like wings like you do!"

"That's because you dear sister are still a virgin." Ross said bluntly

Roses face went bright red as she looked to him in shock. "S-So what if I am! What does that have to do with anything!" Rose asked flustered

Ross chuckled. "Everything dear sister, you see mother and father used to work for the Sakamaki family as maid and butler. But Things got out of hand when mother was pregnant for us. The first wife of that man didn't like that one of her maids were happily pregnant and had our mother give birth to us and send us away. I was given to our aunt and uncle before they recently died as you...well you lived the sick life you lived. I can help you bring yourself to your former glory."

Rose scoffed. "Even if you are telling the truth, I'm not sleeping with anyone when I just got out of a relationship you sick bastard."

"Fine then, I will be in touch with you dearest sister. I would suggest you to just be around the four who found you. They will do you better than the Sakamaki brothers."

"I don't care who you suggest are better. I will do what I wish till I know what is fact truth and what isn't." Rose said seriously

The next night Kanato tried to find Rose but couldn't find her anywhere. Kanato frowned and began to tear up as he couldn't find her. So he went to her room only to see it empty of everything she owned. He was so confused as to why Rose would leave, did she run off because of him or because of something else? He hadn't the slightest idea but it was making him very sad to see that she was gone. She was the only girl he'd ever love and he couldn't find her anywhere. That night he went to school and didn't see her there either, he was so confused on why he couldn't find his beloved. He didn't really say or do much of anything until he felt the car being lifted up.

He teleported himself out of the car and he saw why the car had exploded. He narrowed his eyes as he saw one of the males holding a knife that looked to have blood on it at Rose's throat. Kanato knew now that she wasn't there by her free will, she didn't run off! She was taken from him. "Those bastards will pay for taking my rose!" Kanato said angered

"It looks like they are challenging us for her." Ayato said seriously

"I don't care! She's mine!" Kanato said with a glare

Kanato saw that Rose had gotten out of Azusa's grasp and slid down the cliff path. She stumbled a bit but she made her way down before she rushed to Kanato and hugged him tightly crying. "K-Kanato...H-He...I'm so scared." She said crying against him.

Kanato wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Its alright, I got you now."

She nodded her head and didn't let go of him for one bit. She was then picked by him and she was told to hold on to his teddy as they all went home. That night Kanato fell asleep with her in his arms but she couldn't sleep so she slipped out of his arms and went to find Yui to Warn her of what was to come for her.

As she got to the garden where Yui was she hugged Yui and frowned a bit. "Come inside with me, its not safe out here on your own." Rose said sadly

"Why would you say that?" Yui asked confused before the two of them saw the four vampires from before.

Rose hissed at all four of them. "LEAVE YUI ALONE!"

Ruki glared at her. "You should have known better than to rush off Rose, now you both will be coming with us."

She was then knocked out and taken back to the manor by Azusa as Ruki took Yui to the manor. When Rose woke up she saw that she was back to the place of her pain. She tried to gt herself out of the shackles that held her but she couldn't. They were too tight around her wrists.

"AZUSA YOU BASTARD GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THESE NOW!" Rose growled angered

Azusa came into view with a wooden box. "No..you're staying here..with me."

He sat beside her before he one by one took out knifes and pins to carve into her body. As he did so yells and screams of pain could be heard from Rose as well as her cursing out Azusa for hurting her. She knew he was fucked up in the head and that pain was love to him, but she didn't love him. She didn't even give a damn about any of the Mukami brothers after she realized what she was to them...Bait.

They were going to over throw those whom she knew and the man she loved with all of her heart. She realized that Kanato still loved her when she was able to see him through a crystal ball her brother had given her. She saw how sadden he was and how close to crying he was. She knew then that he had no interest in Yui, but knew that she had to wait till they showed themselves to go back to Kanato. She hoped to have kept Yui from them, but she was too late. They had gotten both of them and she knew Kanato was going to have a big fit over losing her once more.

Rose didn't know how long she was in Azusa's room or what day it was, but what she did know was that she was emotionally and mentally tired and physically in pain. She had no idea how to get out of the binds that she was forced into. Rose only wanted to be around Kanato once more, but Azusa and the others wished different. She hadn't ate or drank anything in so long she kept going in and out of consciousness until she just gave up waking up. Her body went into a coma like state as it tried to heal itself.

As she was in her coma like state her elder twin brother went to check up on her with the Mukami brother's only to see her state. Ross was upset and angered that they had treated her so poorly, he personally took her out of the cuffs and dressed her. He then carried her out of the demon world and to the Sakamaki manor. He went up to th front door and knocked on the door.

The one to answer the door was an annoyed and fairly upset Kanato. "What do you- Rose! H-How did someone like you find her?!"

"I'm called a harpy and I just so happen to be her blood twin brother. She's one too but it doesn't show since she's a virgin. I know you claim to love her, if you truly do then take care of her until she wakes. Accept her for who she is and never let her out of your sight." Ross said seriously

Kanato nodded his head. "I can do that, You wouldn't happen to know if Yui was in the same place would you?"

"Why would you care about that human woman?" Ross asked

"I don't but one of my brothers does. I want to tell him so he can stop whining."

Ross thought for a moment and shook his head. "I never saw the woman you speak of there. But I can say that when Rose wakes up though she'll need all of your attention."

"She'll get more than that when she does wake. Thank you for bringing her here, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Rose happy."

Ross was happy to hear that someone was willing to keep Rose happy and gave his younger sister to the male. "Good, then I'll leave her here with you. I'll be back in a few months to check up on the two of you. Now knowing she's alive, I want the best for her."

Kanato nodded his head before Ross left. Kanato then looked down to the young woman in his arms only to see marks on her. He shut the door with his foot before he took her to his room. He then stripped her of her clothes to see the many marks on her. He was pissed that someone had harmed what was his, but immediately frowned and got what he needed to patch her up from the wounds she had on her body. He then bit his wrist and forced her mouth open as he fed her his blood so she could heal.

Kanato then dressed her again and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes. He broke down crying knowing that something bad had happened to her. He didn't know where she was but where ever it was, it hurt her badly. He knew he'd have to do whatever it took to keep her happy and there with him. He never once said anything about Rose being back there as time went on due to the fact that she was still in a coma. He would sing to her and pet her head he wanted her to know that he was there for her and that he loved her.

After two weeks she woke up as he was singing to her. He stopped singing when he saw her beautiful brown eyes once more. He made her look at him before he kissed her on the lips happily, Rose was shocked to see the vamapric male but didn't care how she ended up back with Kanato. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she teared up from the awful things that had happened to her. She moved herself closer to him only to have him push her down onto his bed.

"Rose, I'm glad to have you back."

"I-I'm glad to be back with you Kanato...I love you so much."

Kanato pressed his forehead against hers as he towered over her. "Rose tell me where were you? I was so worried about you." Kanato said sadly

"K-Kanato...I never wanted you to worry for me...Azusa took Yui and I from here. I...I tried to warn her. But I was too late." She said as she teared up. "H-He hurt me so much. I hated being there, I never ate anything or was allowed to move. I...I don't want to leave here with you."

Kanato felt the anger inside of him boil. He didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was held against her will by Azusa. He wanted to so badly kill Azusa for what he had done to her, but for the moment he'd deal with just getting Rose back to health. He got her up and he carried her out of the room.

"You need to eat then, Until you are fully healed I'm not letting you be on your own, do you understand Rose?"

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I understand. I don't want to be without you anytime soon. I've missed you so much."

He smiled a bit as he heard her speak. He knew that from then on she'd always be beside him, he'd just have to make sure that she'd never be alone. Once he got to the kitchen with her he sat her down on one of the counters for a moment before he got something sweet for both of them to eat. He then gave her the plate and she thanked him as they ate in silence before Rose dropped the fork she had in her hand as she hissed in pain.

Kanato looked up from his cake to see that she was holding on to her wrist. He picked up the fork before he set it on the counter top and grabbed her wrist from her. He pulled her sweater up to see that the marks on her wrist where bleeding through the wraps. He took them off of her wrist before he brought her wrist to his lips and licked the blood from the wound.

"Stay put. I'll clean this up for you." He said softly to her.

She nodded her head and didn't move as she watched him lick the blood off of her arm as she blushed deep red. It without him knowing turned her on. Knowing that his tongue was against her in such a way made all of her body crave him. But She did as he asked and stayed still until his fangs entered her wrist. She moaned out softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"K-Kanato..." She whimpered out.

After a few moments he licked his lips before he looked up at her. "You want more don't you? You naught girl"

"I-Its not my fault that my body reacts to you...Please Kanato..."

He thought for a moment and he pulled her off of the edge of the counter. "Alright, you better not ever hold back on me."

He then took her to his room where he kissed her on the lips, she instantly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt one of his hands go up her side and under her shirt. She blushed as she felt his soft hand go up against her hip and up towards where her bra was. Kanato didn't really understand why Rose blushed so much around him but he knew that she was going to be an interesting woman to be around due to not being human. He knew that she wasn't going to die on him easily and breaking her was going to be a challenge he didn't want to take.

She was too perfect for him to do something like that too. He parted from her lips briefly to strip her of her shirt and to take her bra off of her before he kissed her again that time he had his hands against her breasts earning moans from her as he did so. In hearing them he moved himself closer to her and nipped at her bottom lip only to get her to part her lips slightly to him.

He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and brushed it up against her tongue as she continued to moan at the pleasure she felt due to his hands against her breasts; which didn't last due to the fact that she felt his hand slip her skirt off along with her panties. His fingers traced her womanhood softly before he pushed one of his fingers inside of her. As he did so he parted from her lips to hear her moan loudly as he went straight for her neck he thrusted his finger in and out of her as he bit into her.

One of her hands instantly went into his purple hair as the other went to his shoulder as her eyes were screwed shut. Kanato enjoyed hearing his name leave Rose's lips, knowing that she actually enjoyed the fact that he was being who he was around her. He wanted to see the real her and to make sure that she stayed there with him. He soon added another finger inside of her as he felt her hips move into his fingers wanting more that he was giving her. He chuckled a bit as he parted from her neck.

"Such a naughty girl, wanting so much from me. Do you really want me this badly Rose?" Kanato teased

"K-Kanato...I...Yes!"

He smirked a little as he took her hands with his own after taking his hand out of her womanhood and placed her hands on his jacket. "Then undress me. Prove to me that you're willing to do this much."

Rose Instantly sat up enough to strip him of his clothes not once stopping, after getting his upper clothing off he was pushed down on to his bed where she took his pants and boxers off. He was about to speak when his thought was cut off by Rose taking him in her mouth as her hands were on the rest of it. The Action she took just to pleasure him made him moan and place his hand over her head intertwining his fingers into her soft purple hair. He didn't move his hand at all, he just had it there to let her know she was doing well and not to stop.

Which she didn't, hearing his moans and knowing that she was able to give him the same pleasure he had given her beforehand. He only moaned her name as he got closer and closer to his release. As he released himself into her mouth she swallowed it as she licked her lips. He saw that the look of her eyes changed from sadden to being lust filled. He was going to do whatever he could to keep the look he saw within her eyes. He pushed her down before he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder before he nipped and sucked at the folds of her womanhood. He heard his name leave her lips immediately as he brushed his tongue up against the sensitive skin of her body.

He enjoyed seeing and hearing her being weak to her knees, so he brushed his tongue inside of her womanhood as he felt her leg twitch on his shoulder. He knew that he struck a cord with her and did it more until he got her to release onto his tongue. He then looked to her as he saw how flushed and exhausted she was. He took her leg from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist as he pushed himself into her as he kissed her.

She kissed him back as she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. As Kanato moved through her body, breaking her virgin barrier he groaned at how tight she was around him. He only let her get used to him for a few seconds before he moved out of her slightly and moved back into her. he knew he'd get her to hiss out a bit as he did so. But he didn't stop, he got that far and he wasn't going to stop for anything now that she was only his.

As he moved in and out of her he only got her other leg wrapping itself around his waist and her hips meeting half way to him. He knew then that she really wanted him and that she'd do whatever it took to get the high that they both wanted. He held on to her hip and his bed as he pushed into her harder and faster as he broke the kiss with her and went for her neck he wanted his name to be screamed by her. He was glad she knew it too as he instantly heard just that as he did so.

The more he did it the louder she got and the more their bodies brushed up against one another. He was more than okay with it as he felt her body clamp around his tightly. He did whatever he could to get her to release which she did a few thrusts later. Afterwards he did inside of her and he kissed her on the lips once more. As he pulled out of her he parted from her lips. He then lied beside her and had her lying against his chest.

"I love you Kanato."

"I love you too Rose."

Kanato then closed his eyes to sleep as Rose did the same. As the two slept Rose began to slowly change. Her wings began to appear as she had nightmare flashes of what happened with her parents.

Two young harpies with purple hair and brown eyes were tending to Cordelia and the triplets as maid and butler only for the female of the duo to go to her about her being pregnant. Cordelia didn't like the fact that she was pregnant and slapped her hard on the face.

"Get rid of it or you will be the one gone!"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

That night the female conceived both her and her brother. Her brother being born first before she was born. They didn't know anyone who'd take twin harpies in so they split the two up. The male of the two took Ross to a family member she knew from him as her aunt as her mother took her to the adoption home with a silver dagger with her.

"Daughter, you have the task of killing those who interfere with your happiness, you deserve that much after what you're about to go through." Her mother said before knocking on the door and flying away.

She then saw as years went by her mother was murdered by Cordelia and her father was used as a sex toy for her until his own death.

When Rose woke up she sat up and broke down into tears. She couldn't take the information that was given to her. She didn't want the information to be right. She just couldn't believe that the man she loved was a spawn of the woman who made her live the human life she was tortured through.

After a bit Kanato woke up due to the fact that he didn't feel Rose in his arms. He saw that she was up and that she was crying into her hands. He sat up and moved closely to her before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She instantly turned herself to him and hugged him tightly as she cried against his chest. "I...I saw why I was adopted...W-Why I never saw my brother." She said sadly sobbing

He rubbed her back between her wings before he kissed the top of her head. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She nodded her head. "Y-Your mother was the reason. S-She disliked that my mother was pregnant for my brother and I, t-that someone who was almost as beautiful as she was pregnant. S-She told my mother to get rid of her children or she'd be the one who's gone. S-So she had my brother and I. But my brother was taken to the demon world to be taken care of by my aunt and uncle...as I was placed into the orphanage I was in with the dagger I came here with." She said shakily and sadly. "Y-Your mother murdered my mother and used my father...S-She was so cruel to them."

Kanato said nothing the entire time she spoke. He tried to remember his past and the maids and butlers they had, his eyes then went wide a bit as he remembered a couple who looked a lot like Ross and Rose. "I do remember your parents. Your mother was a sweet woman, she always helped me out when I was a child."

Rose looked up to Kanato sadly. "W-Was my mother happy here?"

"Well yes, until she had to get rid of you and your brother, then I never saw her smile after that. That was why she was killed because she mourned over not having her children." Kanato said with a nod

"D-Do you think we would have still been together if we were to have known each other then?" Rose asked sadly

"I honestly believe if you grew up with my brother's and I that you wouldn't have ever wanted to be close to me. The fact that you can even think that we'd be together without knowing all of my past is stupid."

She frowned. "I know the past makes up who you are, but...I love you a lot Kanato. I've heard you talk about your past a lot...If I was there with you I could have helped you through those moments in your life...Or do you think that I would have gotten to annoying for you?" She asked sadly

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her and he pushed her down onto his bed as he placed his hands on her wings. "Annoying or not you're mine!"

"That's not what it sounded like before. Do you really think I can't handle you Kanato?" Rose asked sadly

"Its not that its just-"

"Just that I'm a female trying to keep her love sane. Kanato, I'd do anything to keep you smiling and happy. I'd keep those bastards you call brother's from you. I'd be sure that none of them pick on you." Rose said seriously. "Do you honestly think I'd ever let anyone ever do anything bad to to you and that especially means yourself. You mean so damn much to me why can't you see that you aren't the only unstable one here?"

Kanato was quiet for a long time before he sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Fine, I guess you could have still been with me. We probably would have been closer and I would have taken your virginity a lot sooner too."

Rose blushed at the blunt words of her boyfriend as she looked up at him. "You really want me to show my true self...don't you?"

"Is it bad that I do?"

"No...Not really."

He let out a light half chuckle before he kissed her on the lips. "I want to take you out tonight. Please...let me make up for upsetting you."

"If that's what you wish then okay...Where did you want to take me?" Rose asked curiously

"Lets get dressed and from there I'll take you there."

Rose nodded her head as she was unpinned from the bed. She saw when she got up a box that had her name on it by the window. She went up to it to see that it was from her brother.

|This used to be mothers, it should fit you just fine. Wear it with pride dearest sister.-R|

She smiled a bit before she opened the box to see that it was a beautiful black and white dress. She placed it on before she saw how well it fit her and outlined her figure. Kanato looked at how she looked in it and went up to her to wrap his arm around her waist. She was pulled closer to him sharply as he kissed her on the lips.

"You look beautiful in that." Kanato said with a smile

"T-Thank you. Ross left it here for me...I-It used to be my mothers." Rose said nervously.

"Well it suits you very well." Kanato said as he moved his hand closer to her butt.

"Please do calm yourself. I know you haven't seen me in a long time but that doesn't mean that all of our time should be used for you to get me pregnant." Rose said as she placed a hand on his face softly.

He kissed her on the lips once more. "Our date will be short, I don't know how much restraint I will have with you wearing that."

Rose blushed as she looked up at the vamparic male. "I-I...U-Um..."

He chuckled a bit and kissed her on the lips again. "You're so adorable. Get your shoes on and we'll leave."

She nodded her head and did as he asked. Once she had her shoes on the two left for the forest where he had her watch the sun set with him with her leaning up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body. He saw how entranced she was at the view and he kissed and nipped at her ear as she was in his arms. In doing so he saw her blush deep red with made him smile.

"You look so beautiful right now Rose...Will you stay with me forever and be my wife?"

She looked to him in awe and shock. "Y-You really want me to be with you that badly?"

Kanato nodded his head as he looked to her. "Yes. I want to make sure that you stay with me forever and ever."

Rose blushed and smiled at Kanato. She then kissed him on the lips and nodded her head. "Of course. I'd love that very much Kanato."

Kanato pushed her down to the ground before he kissed her on the lips once more, she kissed him back as he teleported them back to his room where he spent hours just releasing tension between them. He didn't want to be without her touch for the remainder of the night and that's exactly what he got.

After much time and many days later Kanato walked around with Rose only to be stopped by Ayato who glared at the harpy woman. "Where's Pancake?"

"Demon world with a bunch of half baked vampires. I highly doubt they'd let her leave there though." Rose said with a sigh "Those guys really aren't that nice to females."

"Tch, I don't care. Pancake belongs to yours truly; now that I know where she is I'll be going." Ayato said before he left

"You're welcome you meanie." Rose said shaking her head

"He'll never have manners, its something that got lost over the centuries. You'll get over it after a bit of time." Kanato said with a smile

"I'm getting that." Rose said before they made their way down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kanato pouted as he realized there wasn't anything sweet to eat. He gave Rose puppy eyes as he held his teddy close to him. "Can you make us something please?"

"Sure, what would you like love?"

"Pudding."

Rose nodded her head and kissed him on the lips. "Of course. Coming right up."

Rose then began to make raspberry pudding from scratch as Kanato watched her. As she finished she let Kanato lick the blades from the blender only to hear him contently sigh from the taste. She served out two bowls before she did the dishes as Kanato ate the pudding. He had two bites of his pudding before he wrapped his arm around her from behind and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Thank you for this. Raspberry is my favorite pudding; I'm happy that was the flavor you chose to make." Kanato said contently before he kissed her neck softly.

"You're welcome Kanato; I told you I'd do anything to keep you happy and I meant that." Rose said as she looked back to him

"Being with you makes me happy, you don't make me wait much for anything and I know I can trust you with anything. You aren't a stupid mortal." Kanato said as his grasp on her tightened

"I'm glad you believe such things of me; I only wish to see you happy. Now please finish your pudding."

"Only if you stop being such a workaholic and eat with me or I'm going to make you be a hot mess on the floor." He said with a smirk on his face

Rose blushed deep red as she knew what he meant. His hand went between her legs to under her skirt. She knew that he couldn't contain himself around her. She stopped doing the dishes and she looked to him. "Alright, We'll do this your way love."

He grinned and he gave her the bowl that was meant for her before they both began to eat their pudding before Kanato leaned over to her and licked off the pudding from the side of her face. "You're such a messy eater."

Rose grinned and held his face still before she did the same to him. "You aren't any better sweet heart."

He grinned at her before he kissed her on the lips; she kissed him back happily as she wrapped her free arm around his neck moving closer to him. He slipped her bowl out of her hand as he placed both his bowl and hers on the counter before he took them both to his room where he pushed her up against the wall as he smirked at her.

"I don't think I can stand being away from you for too long." Kanato said softly to her.

After much time together Kanato thought that it'd be good for them to part for a bit. So Rose only agreed due to the fact that she knew that she had to keep him happy. She knew that Yui was back in the house and she had already spoken to most of the guys already. Rose walked through the house as she saw from the doorway that Kanato was going against his word and going to Yui.

She teared up as she saw the way that he held on to Yui and how he spoke with her. She saw that Azusa ignored her as he tried to get Yui from Kanato because there was something wrong with Ruki. Kanato would let her go, Rose watched as things unfolded as she saw Azusa with Kanato's teddy, she furrowed her eyebrows and went up to Azusa as she glared at him.

"Drop my loves teddy."

"No..." He said before he pushed her out of the way "I'm Sorry Kanato."

He then threw teddy into the fire and Rose saw Kanato push Azusa out of the way as he freaked out about seeing his bear in the fireplace. Rose got up and she took the bear from the fireplace even though it burned her hands. Kanato continued to cry as he saw how destroyed his teddy was. He left without a word and she knew then where his heart lied.

She got up and left the manor all together. She flew to the Demon world with her wings out wide. She found her way to the Mukami manor where she knocked on the door and got Kou. He was surprised to see her.

"Rose?"

"Um...Yeah. I heard that Ruki was in pain. I can help."

"Wait I thought you sided with the Sakamakis?" He said confused

"I did...before I found out I was just being used. Please let me heal him."

Kou let her in and showed her where Ruki was. She went up to him and saw where he was hurt, she placed her burned hands on his wounds before she whispered a small chant and his torso glowed for a moment before his eyes opened. He looked to see not only Yui beside him but Rose as well, he was shocked to see both females beside him. Rose got up as she placed her hands together.

"I healed you Ruki, I may not be who you need around here but I will now protect the lot of you. The other's don't deserve me protecting them." She said with a small sad smile

"I see, I thank you Rose." Ruki said with a nod

He then asked to be alone with Yui and the others left only for Yuma to see just how wounded Roses' hands and arms were. "Rose let do something about your arms so they can heal."

She nodded her head as she followed after the brunette male. She was soon sat down in the living room where Kou and Yuma cleaned her hands of the burn marks, disinfected them before wrapping them up. She winced throughout all of it and she soon saw just how stupid she was for doing something like she did for an ungrateful male.

With Kanato, he was able to fix his teddy only a little bit. He then went looking for Rose only to not find her anywhere. He wanted to thank her for what she did; but he didn't find her scent anywhere. He began to tear up as he felt like she betrayed him all over again. He cried on the floor as he felt upset that Rose had left him all on his own, after all of her talk about her never leaving him...Yet she did anyways.

Kanato went to Reiji about her leaving and Reiji tried to rationalize his emotions only for Kanato to get pissed off due to the fact that Kanato didn't believe it was his fault that Rose left, he didnt think he did anything wrong. He couldn't have done anything wrong! Rose belonged to him and she knew it too so her leaving the manor only proved that she was a liar just like Yui. She couldn't be trusted and he would punish her when he saw her and he'd be sure that it'd be so painful that she'd be begging him to stop.

Months past since Kanato had seen Yui or Rose, and he was getting very upset due to the fact that he didn't think that she'd actually leave him. He was slowly starting to think that she would always leave him and didn't know what to think about Rose anymore. He was about to give up on Rose when he heard a knock on the front door as he was walking by the front of the house.

He walked to the door only to see the body of Rose passed out, bloody like and with a note within her left hand. He slipped it out of her hand as he read it.

|Kanato, I am sorry for leaving, you seemed to want to be around Yui more than me. But after I left I was going to come back but I was attacked by wolves that were after you and your brothers. I want you to know that you're the only one I'd ever love. Now my question is will you love only me or will you chose to be like your brothers?|

Kanato teared up as he looked down at her. "R-Rose...I'm sorry for making you leave. D-Don't die on me...P-Please don't die." He said as he pulled her bloody body into his body.

He took her into his room before he lied her down on his bed before he patched her body up after stripping her of her clothes. He refused to place her clothes back on her body afterwards. He fed her some of his blood once more and sang to her as he kept her close to him. After a few days he broke down crying because she hadn't yet woken up. He soon tried to give her more of his blood and he saw that her wounds healed a bit more which made him happy to see.

After two weeks she was fully healed and he saw her beautiful brown eyes once more. Once he saw them open as he woke up he smiled before he kissed her on the lips. Rose was first shocked to see the fact that she was around Kanato, but she figured her brother finally found her and took her from Carla and Shin. She happily kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He toward over her as he pinned her down under him. "I don't want you to ever leave me again. You do and I will punish you." He said seriously

"I know Kanato, I am sorry about being a pain." She said sadly

"You're not a pain, I should have known not to ignore you. Which reminds me." He said before he kissed her again. "Thank you for what you had done before, you had gotten my teddy and I didn't even get to say thank you to you before you went off."

"So...You do care about me." She said softly

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Of course I do, you're the only thing besides teddy that I care about. There's nothing else in this entire world that I care more than you and my teddy."

She blushed as she smiled at him. "Kanato...Thank you for being so kind to me."

He smiled at her before he kissed her again that time he stripped himself of his clothes and her of what very little she wore. He did all he could to show her that he did love her, that she did mean everything to him. He wanted to know where she was but that was a conversation for a different time all together. He was just so glad that he had his rose back.

Afterwards he gave her a bath since she was too weak to move and do things herself. As he did he couldn't help but drink from her. As he did he parted from her neck. "Your blood taste different."

"Really how so?" He asked confused

He went back to drinking from her before he pinned her down to the tub. "Its sweeter like its more than just yours." He said softly to her

Her eyes widen as she heard him speak before she held on to him tightly. "K-Kanato...I might be pregnant." She said softly to him.

"If that is true then you're not going anywhere, you're staying by me and I swear you even think about going anywhere without me I'll pin you down and fuck you where you are." He said bluntly

Many months later; It took a lot of convincing of Reiji and his father to have him married to Rose; Rose knew from the things that she had gone through while she was around her brother about his father. She knew just how powerful his father was and knew not to step on any toes while speaking with him.

At the end of the year Karlhienz had not only married off Rose to Kanato, but Yui to Ayato. Karlheinz only said yes to marrying both of them due to the fact that he had his own plans. He spoke slowly and loudly as he made sure that his sons' were all looking at him instead of the four males that just came into the chapel.

"...now before I go on does anyone object to these four's engagement?"

"We do." Ruki said as he pulled Azusa with him.

Ayato and Kanato both glared when they saw the Mukamii brother's walking up the isle. Rose immediately hid herself behind Kanato as she held on to him tightly. She refused to go through the pain that Azusa made her go through.

"Why the hell are you four here?! Didn't you guys get it that you aren't ever getting these two?!" Ayato said annoyed

"You realize that its not up to you or your brother for who gets Eve or Rose." Ruki said with a smirk

Rose looked form Ruki to Karlhienz who was smirking. Her anger got the better of her and she disappeared to behind him and pulled his heart out from his chest. He gasped out in shock as he fell forward; making Yui scream in fear as she held on to Ayato tightly.

Kanato and Ayato looked to Rose in utter shock as she had the heart of their father in her hand bleeding. Kanato saw that her brown eyes turned black as she squished the heart in her hand making the albino male scream in pain before he laid limp on the ground. She then looked to Ruki and Azusa.

"If you wish to live I suggest you take your small idiot barade out of here before I make you wish you never were turned to a daphire!" Rose said angered

Ruki went up to Rose only for her hand to turn to a claw as she jumped on the male and she scratched him hard on the face as she held him down so he wouldn't be able to move. "I warned you!"

Kanato knew she would kill anyone who wouldn't listen to her so he pulled her off of Ruki and kept a tight hold on her. "Leave with the others before she really does kill you and I won't hold her back then." Kanato said seriously

Ruki got up as he held his eye where he was scratched by Rose. "We're not going anywhere. We were promised the two females beside you and Ayato."

"That's nice, but neither Yui or I want anything to do with you Mukami brothers! You treated us both like utter shit." Rose said annoyed

"Did it ever come to you that there's a reason behind what we did Rose? That bastard is just going to use you." Yuma said annoyed

"No he's not!" Rose growled before they all heard glass shatter.

Rose's eyes widen in glee as she saw a familiar purple haired male with feathery wings like her own. "Brother!" Rose said happily

Kanato let go of her and let her hug her brother and he held her close to him as he looked to the Mukami brothers. "I told you boys to leave my sister alone. Do you want your death to come sooner to you?" Ross said seriously

"You don't scare us! If you really think that we'll give up Yui and Rose you're wrong!" Ruki said seriously

Rose looked up to her brother who gave her a devilish grin. "Shall we sister?"

"Mhm, I did warn them before."

Ross took Rose's hand before they used their speed and strength to pull the hearts out of Yuma and Ruki before they destroyed them without a second thought. They then looked to Kou and Azusa who both began to back away afraid.

It didnt take long afterwards for Rose and Ross to do the same to Azusa and Kou due to the speed the two harpies had verse the speed of the half vampires. Afterwards Rose went back to where Kanato was and hugged him tightly.

"Well now what? Karlhienz was supposed to marry the four of us." Ayato asked

"He wasn't qualified to do it anyways, he doesn't have the permit to do such things. But I just so happen to have said permit. I am more than willing to marry the four of you. Especially since it'll keep my little sister happy." Ross said with a grin as he fixed his tie

"Are you sure that you can do this Ross?" Kanato asked

"Of course, I've done many ceremonies before. This will be a breeze. But before I do anything I need to dispose of this asshole." Ross said before he pulled up Karlheinz's body from the ground by his foot and threw it out of the hole within the glass in the chapel window that he had came through.

Rose covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh, Ross grinned at her before he took out a small black book within his back pocket. "Alrighty then. Now lets do this quick shall we? This world is full of many creatures; Demons, Vampires and human's a like. Tonight we wed all three together in unity, as said in the book of the peace demons. 'If it makes you happy and serene then do as you will; but do so in a way that it will impact every world in a positive way.' After Today you four shall be tied with your partner forever heart, soul and body; now for the vows. Miss Yui please repeat after me."

Yui nodded her head scared.

"I vow from this night on to make my love happy with my presence and to do what it takes to keep peace and unity with them." Ross said with a smile.

"I...I vow from this night on to make my love h-happy with my presence a-and to do what it takes t-to keep peace and unity with them." Yui said shyly

"Good; now Ayato, its your turn."

"I say the same thing she did?"

Ross nodded his head. Ayato sighed and looked to Yui.

"I vow from this night on to make my love happy with my presence and to do what it takes to keep peace and Unity with them." Ayato said as he held Yui's hand tightly.

"Good." Ross said before he looked to Rose. "For you dear sister you must say something different."

Rose looked to him confused. "Okay?"

"Repeat after me. I, Rose Sakamaki."

"I, Rose Sakamaki."

"Vow to take the place of Karlhiens Sakamaki and Tsubaki Takashi, as Queen of not only to vamparic console but the queen of the demonic console as well."

Rose froze as she heard his words. "W-Wait what?!"

Ross snickered a bit. "Sis you killed that guy, you and Kanato are the new king and queen get over it. I would be the king of the demonic console but I didn't marry in time. You're really cutting it close though."

She whined but sighed. "Alright...Alright. Fine." She said before she took a deep breath.

"I rose Sakamaki vow to take the place of Karlhiens Sakamaki and Tsubaki Takashi, as Queen of not only to the vamparic console but the queen of the demonic console as well."

Ross petted the top of her head before he looked to Kanato. "You are one lucky man to have Rose beside you. Just sayin'."

"I know I am. She's everything I could ever ask for in a woman." Kanato said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closely to him.

Ross smiled and he spoke once more. "This is what you must say. I, Kanato Sakamaki vow to take the place of Karlhiens Sakamaki and Tsubaki Takashi as King of the vamparic and demonic console. I will be a fair at judging and keep all peace within in the human and demon world."

Kanato held on to Rose tighter as he spoke. "I kanato Sakamaki vow to take the place of Karlhiens Sakamaki and Tsubaki Takashi as King of the vamparic and Demonic Console. I will be fair at Judging and keep all peace within the human and demon world."

"Good, now with the power vested within me from the high console of the demons. I pronounce both couples husband and wife. You both now kiss your wives."

Ayato dipped Yui as Kanato just pulled Rose closer to him before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. He was happy to finally have Rose all to himself and to have nothing to ever get in the way of the things he wanted to do with her. He knew that he would deal with a child soon but he knew he could deal with it as long as Rose kept close to him. Which months later Rose did go into labor while they were walking around, she was taken to the medical wing of the castle they both lived in.

That night she gave birth to three children; Two males and one female. They all had purple hair and the males had Rose's brown eyes as the female had his purple eyes. Kanato filled out the paper work for their children in a different room only to come back into the room to see that Rose was passed out. Getting flash backs from his past with her he began to tear up seeing that her chest wasn't moving.

He shook her awake only to not get an answer at all from her. He cried as he held on to her hand tightly. "Rose...Rose...Please don't leave me. Don't have me take care of our children alone. I promise everything will be okay...J-Just open your eyes...P-Please!"

Nothing he said worked; she was dubbed dead and he was stuck taking care of the triplets all on his own which stressed him out and made him want to kill his own children But he didn't; mainly because his sons looked a lot like Rose. He couldn't kill someone that looked like his lover.


	5. Ayato Vs Ruki

_**A/n: Now just like the one for Reiji if you haven't read my first book for these guys, this will make no sense to you whats-so-ever.**_

Mimi, a raven and blue haired vampiric female with silver eyes, couldn't believe what she allowed herself to go through, she allowed herself to be-friend such an ignorant asshole. She shook her head and left the mansion with headphones on before she walked to where she used to live, she saw that barely any of its lights were on and climbed over the gate landing on her feet before she walked around only to see her brother weeping over a picture. Mimi didn't know what the picture was but it was obvious that she was needed by her brother.

So taking a deep brave breath she knocked on the door, even though it used to be her home, she hadn't living in it in years. So it wasn't her home anymore. It was just a house that had many memories within it. After a few minutes the door opened and she saw that her brother looked horrible, he looked to her sadly.

"May I help you?" He said with a sigh

"Seriously bro? You're asking me that after all these years?"Mimi said shocked

"W-Wait...Mimi?!" He said in surprise

She smiled and nodded her head. "The one and only!"

He engulfed her into a tight hug as he cried against her shoulder. Mimi didn't like that her elder brother was crying and was alone or so it seemed.

"Where's the girl you were married to?" Mimi asked curiously

"S-She died years ago, I haven't had the strength to even try to marry again."

Mimi gave him a toothy grin and patted his back a bit. "Bro you're an attractive male who still looks to be in his teens, get your ass out there and find someone. Moping around isn't gunna get you anywhere."

"Who are you and what have you done with my shy sister?"

She laughed and placed her hands in her jeans. "That would be because of the Sakamaki's taking me in. Up to now I've lived with them and I was raised with the boys there. Now c'mon I know the perfect place to get you back out there to meet people."

He followed her and they ended up being at a club where she ended up seeing her brother being in a hot make out session with a young woman, she left him alone and left the club to go back to the sakamaki's house to the room she slept in only to feel herself being pushed down and pinned by a familiar red haired male.

"Where the hell where you?!" Ayato growled annoyed. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been because you weren't here?!"

Mimi glared at him as she balled up both of her fists. "Oh now you care about me?! What the hell is your fucking problem you asshole?! I've not only been trying to get your damn attention in the past but also get you to see what you've been doing to the friendship we used to have! But since you've placed more care in to the bridal bullshit your father placed you boys through you've completely ignored me and all of the things we used to do together! Hell I started to hang around Kanato and Subaru a lot more because of your lack of wanting me around you!" Mimi growled angered at him.

Ayato looked at her in shock before he closed his eyes and he placed his head between her breast as he held her hands tighter. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore you. I don't mean to do anything to upset you!" He said before he looked up to her. "But you better not ever leave without me again!"

"Hm...No." She said with a glare

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I'm a grown girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to boss me around."

He then slapped her across the face hard leaving a mark as well as making her eyes widen in shock. She started to tear up as he backed away from her.

"P-Please don't cry! Geeze I didn't mean to do that!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Mimi screeched as she felt burning tears going down her cheeks.

He did instantly before she went face first into her pillow as she sobbed out sadly. She soon felt someone rubbing her back, she looked to where the hand came from only to see Kanato there with small smile on his face.

"Its okay, you don't need to hold in everything ya'know."

She sat up before she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as she cried against him. "H-He's so mean to me Kanato."

"Its because of the human that's here. She's more than an idiot, she's changing Laito and Ayato a lot, its something that I really don't like."

Mimi giggled a bit at Kanato's tone before she looked to him. "D-Do you know if there are any cookies left?"

"Yeah on the plate in the kitchen, getting hungry again?"

She nodded her head silently.

"Then stay put I'll be right back." Kanato said as he gave Teddy for her to hold on to.

She leaned against the head board of her bed as she held on to Teddy tightly before she saw Kanato come back into the room with a small cup of chocolate milk as well as two chocolate chip cookies. She instantly handed Kanato his teddy back as she took the cup and cookies from him. She ate the in silence before she sighed contently.

"Feeling better now Mimi?" Kanato asked

"Yes very much so, thank you Kanato." She said with a smile

He gave her another small smile before he left with the plate and cup. She lied in dark silence until she woke up to having someone's arm around her. She saw that it was ayato and rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that he was behind her. She just fell back to sleep heart broken until he kissed the side of her neck softly.

"Please don't be mad with me, I...I love you." Ayato said softly against her neck.

She knew it was a lie, he smelled like the human female and that made her sick to her stomach. Her best friend was long gone, she knew that now and there was no way in hell she'd stay there just to see the total down fall of him breaking.

When Mimi woke up the next night she knew she didn't have class so she didn't get out of bed until Laito came into her room with a sly smirk on his face.

"It seems like someone's a bit grumpy tonight." Laito commented

"Go away, I don't want to deal with you right now. I just want to be alone." She said sadly

"So, you don't want to know what Ayato is up to?" Laito asked

She bolted up from lying down. "What about him?"

He placed a hand out. "Come with me and see for yourself."

As much as she hated him, he wasn't one to be a gospel person. So she placed her hand within his lightly and he took her to the wreck room where Ayato had Yui pinned to the dart board. From where Laito had them stand she could see the two of them kiss, she pushed past Laito and she left the house. She went into the forest and she went to a familiar tree.

She sat by it as she cried her heart out. "Stupid Ayato, why can't he see just what I'd do for him?" She said to herself crying

"Its because he's blind to how beautiful you truly are." She heard a male voice say from behind her.

She instantly got up and looked behind her to where she heard the voice only to see a male with black hair and duo colored eyes. "W-Who are you?" She asked sniffling a bit as she wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

"You'll know soon enough, but when it comes time for you to know who I am...I wish for you to meet me here and I can help you out. If you still wish for that guy to notice you."

She nodded her head. "O-Okay...B-But why can't you tell me yourself who you are?"

"Now's not the time for that, I promise you soon within the week you will know."

He then left. She went back into her room to see Ayato there waiting for her. She placed her headphones on to let him know she was pissed at him and that he was being ignored by her. She then got her book out to read and she either pushed or kicked him away from her to let him know that she wasn't dealing with his crap that time around.

Ayato was pissed as hell that he couldn't get Mimi to talk to him, he didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, but he didn't stop persisting on being around her, once she fell asleep he lied beside her and he held on to her tightly against his chest. He did love her, so why was she acting so cold and immature to him? He knew damn well she didn't keep a grudge that long, so what made her go off this time?

The next night he couldn't get an answer from her due to the fact that she had gotten a sore throat for some odd reason. She still went to school just she couldn't talk, when they were coming home from school the limo felt like it was flipping over. Ayato knew she could handle herself and grabbed Yui as they exited out only to see that Kanato was holding her. He didn't understand what the hell was happening, was she slowly dying on him?

He felt concerned for her, but it was brushed off as he saw four unknown males who smelled half vampire half human. He saw Mimi leave them and go up to where the males were only to hit one of them and have her make her way back down slowly. Ayato went up to her and placed a hand on her head firmly.

"Are you alright and what the hell did we just see you do?" Ayato asked

She pointed to her throat with a frown.

"Just try to talk."

She coughed a little before she tried.

"I was trying to keep you all safe, one of those guys creeped on me last night. If it wasn't for Kanato I would have died tonight. I can't teleport when I'm sick like I am now." She said scratchily

He winced at her voice and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Damn your voice is annoying like that." He said with a sigh

She looked to him sadly.

"But that doesn't mean I won't take care of you. C'mon I'll carry your sick ass home." Ayato said as he motioned for her to go on his back.

She did as he asked and she held on to him tightly before she kissed him on the cheek. "keep this up and I might actually forgive you for the shit you've done." She whispered to him

He didn't know what he had to say sorry for but if doing things for her made it possible for her to acknowledge him then so be it. When they got home he instantly placed her to sleep in his bed which confused her until she realized he was back to himself again. He was going to lie beside her and stay there. She happily moved closer to him and she snuggled up against him as she felt his arms around her.

She contently fell asleep with his arms around her, when she woke up she saw that she was still in his arms and that he had fallen asleep, knowing better than to try to wake him she went back to sleep and snuggled up against him once more. When she woke up again it was due to the annoying sound of the human female's voice. She saw that Ayato was attempting to keep her quiet but it didn't work.

She kept quiet until she saw how Ayato silenced the woman once and for all...by kissing her. She got up and out of his room before she packed her things and she left, she was going back to her old home until she froze when she saw her brother talking to the four she had scolded before. She shook it of and went up to her brother, she hugged him as he pulled her away instantly.

"You're sick again sis, really? you need to stop doing this to yourself. Get inside and I'll be with you in just a moment."

She did as she was told and ended up collapsing onto the floor of the living room from being light headed. Little to her knowledge the four were asking to stay with him to watch over her, he agreed and Ruki; the male who had talked to her before...had picked her up from the ground. He knew she over used her body, it was just a matter of time before she died.

It had been almost an entire week and Ayato didn't know where the hell Mimi made off to. She usually never ran off, it pissed him off as well as upset him, he didn't think that he'd ever see the day that she'd leave the Sakamaki manor...and him. What really pissed him of was the fact that now Yui was gone and the new students in school were acting strange. Like they were keeping something from everyone else.

So he did his own investiagion on the Five males, one of them looked just like Mimi and had the same last name as her as well. On break he went up to the male with the same last name as Mimi and introduced himself to him only to have the male cross his arms at him.

"So you're the male that harmed my little sister. No wonder she wanted to quit school." He said seriously

Ayato's eyes widen a bit. "I didn't mean to harm Mimi, I do love her. Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do, but I don't trust the words that come out of you Sakamaki, if you really want me to believe the words you say then you must come to where I live with me and show me that you care for my sister. She's deathly ill right now and I know she won't last long. There is a cure for it but so far I haven't been able to find it."

Ayato looked to the male sadly. "What's the cure? I'll find it no problem."

"Really, you'd honestly would go and find it for mimi?"

"Well yeah, she's everything to me. I love her, I don't want to lose her if I can do something to help her out."

The male took a deep breath and sighed. "The antidote that Mimi needs calls for this." He said as he gave Ayato a piece of paper.

Ayato read it over before he looked to him. "This is actually not that hard to find, I can get this easily after school."

"Then it looks like I'm following you for a bit till we get to Mimi. I don't really trust you and I want to make sure that you're not going to bull shit anything."

"That's fine, but don't take it personally if my brother's start to ask you strange questions, especially Kanato and Subaru. I know those two were close to your sister."

"Mimi talked to me about them, I will keep that in mind. Now since I am going to be following you, where do I find Reiji to introduce myself to him?"

"He's on the second floor, east wing."

"Thank you Ayato. By the way my name is Katsu, and I don't yet approve of you being with my sister." He said before he walked off.

Ayato felt more than pissed off that Mimi would be so blunt and would say so much to her brother. Hell he didn't even know she had a brother. He wondered if there was anything else she hid from him, did she have anymore siblings and what about her parents? He realized just how much he didn't know her.

That over all...upset him. He knew he'd have to change how things were between him very quickly once he was able to actually be around the woman. While he was in school Yui, Ruki and Mimi were in the Sakatora manor, Ruki had the job of taking care and watching both women. Mimi wasn't that much trouble to deal with due to her either reading or sleeping most of the time. The one that was the troubling one, was Yui. She'd ask Ruki about his feelings about Mimi and about her.

He wasn't stupid, he knew what she was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. He knew Mimi was dying and knew no cure for it, he just hoped that the Sakamaki brother that liked her got what he deserved in the end. It wasn't until a bit after Yuma, Kou and Azusa came back that he saw Katsu with Ayato. He got up from the chair he was in and he glared at the Sakamaki male.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shut it half bake, What I do doesn't concern you." Ayato said seriously

"Both of you shut up, Ruki how's sis been since I was gone?"

"Sleeping mostly, she woke up not that long ago. she's currently playing chess with Yuma in the study room."

"Alright, and the brat?"

"Last I saw her she was with Azusa."

"Fine, Ayato follow me. You're going to be the one to give it to her." Katsu said before the two males left.

Ruki was curious to see what was going on and followed the two males only to see that her brother had found a cure to the sickness she had. Ayato had to pin her down to the floor before he placed it in his mouth and made her kiss him as he forced her mouth open. When she swallowed everything she teared up as she looked up to Ayato. He still hovered over her even after giving her the medication.

"A-Ayato...Why are you here?" Mimi said sadly

He sighed in relief as he heard her beautiful voice back to how it was supposed to be. He pressed his forehead against hers softly.

"I was worried sick about you Mimi, You left without a word to anyone or even telling me goodbye. I thought the worst would happen to you." He said softly to her

"A-Ayato...Were you really worried about me that much?"

"Of course I was, you're my girlfriend after all." He said with a smile

Hearing what she had made Mimi blush. "So...You're finally seeing me for what I truly am to you. I'm very happy to hear that Ayato."

"Hey, I've always seen you as my girlfriend since the day I first kissed you. You're the best woman I've ever seen and known..and you know damn well I won't settle for anything less then the best Mimi." Ayato said as he pulled her closely to him as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap as he sat up with her.

She wasn't expecting it and held on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew that, so what now? My bro needs me here, but I still want to be with you Ayato."

"Then it looks like you're going to be constantly visited by me Mimi, since I heard you dropped out of school"

"Not yet but it was a thought cause I didn't think bro would find the cure."

"He didn't, I did." Ayato said with a grin

Mimi looked to Ayato in surprise. "Y-You found the cure?"

He chuckled a bit. "Don't act so surprise Mimi, you're mine and you're not dying on me that damn quickly. I barely got time to have time with you."

Mimi was speechless as she looked up into her boyfriends' eyes. She never once saw them falter as Yui came into the room, Ayato only picked up Mimi and took her out of the room which made Mimi hold on to him tightly as she cuddled her head against his chest.

"Thank you Ayato." She said softly to him.

"There really is no need for you to do so, I want nothing more than to keep your attractive ass with me." He said seriously as he took her to her room.

He knew it was her from the door sign on it and the fact that it was her favorite color. When he placed her into her bed he let her sit up before he spoke up again.

"You won't be able to move on your own for a bit, and I've already talked it over with Reiji than until you are able to do so that I can be here with you."

"So...you're not here to get Yui?" Mimi asked

He scoffed and he pinned her down on to her bed. "Mimi, when will you understand that I love you and only you. No one or thing can ever change what I feel for you." He said seriously

She frowned as she looked to him sadly. "S-So why did I see you Kiss that human girl more than once then?"

"I...wait when the hell did you see me kiss Yui twice?" Ayato asked confused

"The first time was the day after you slapped me on the face like an idiot you had her pinned to the dart board and the second time was when I was asleep in your room and you had her up against the wall of your room by the door." Mimi said seriously

He sighed as he internally scolded himself, he couldn't believe that he had let her catch him twice. He kissed her on the lips as he held her hands tighter within his own. "Those two kisses meant nothing to me, just as she doesn't mean anything to me. The only thing that girl is useful for is for a blood bank and even then she doesn't know how to be quiet."

"S-So...You weren't trying to cheat on me Ayato?" Mimi asked sadly

"I'd never go that low, I'm not that bastard Laito, I actually give a damn about those around me. So am I forgiven or what?" Ayato asked her seriously

She looked at him with a small smile before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As long as you cuddle with me and spend time with me, you'll be forgiven. What you did wasn't your usual self and if you want to be the best you need to show me that you are." She said as she looked up at him seriously

He gave her a familiar smirk before he kissed her on the lips once more, she kissed him back as she held his hands back. Ayato felt at peace knowing that Mimi wasn't going to die on him and that she was back to loving and caring for him. He honestly thought that Yui could make him forget about Mimi, but no one could ever measure up to her and in the end Karma came up to bite him in the ass. He almost lost Mimi to a rare illness that Vampires get if stressed out too much. Reiji had heard of it and had helped Katsu and him with the cure knowing that Mimi had gotten it due to the idiotic moves of Ayato.

The only thing that Reiji wanted in return was for Ayato to stop making Mimi upset and stressed out. Which he was more than happy to do knowing that there was so much he didn't know about her. He was doing to do whatever it took to get to know his girlfriend more and make sure that Ruki Mukami never touched what was his.

After Mimi took a nap with Ayato by her side, she spoke to him about what she had hid from him. Which was basically how she ended up living with him and his brothers.

She had no idea how to go about telling him about the fact that she was kicked out by some stupid vampire chick but she took a deep breath and she stayed against his chest with her eyes closed as she spoke. She felt calm and content as long as she was within his arms, which he didn't allow her out of his arms which she was more than okay with.

"It all started when I was a child, 5/6 years old, my big bro and I had just got over the death of my eldest brother and my parents who had protected us from vampire hunters. At the time Katsu was courting this girl by the name of Baily Takito. She was a total bitch to me and only cared for my big brother...After dealing with the death of my parents and big bro that evil woman kicked me out because I told her she was a bitch and that I didn't think my brother should have ever married her because of how ugly she was."

Ayato chuckled a bit. "Even as a child you had bluntness to you, that's never going to change."

She opened her eyes and she looked up to Ayato. "I always say what's on my mind whether people like what comes out of me or not is not my problem. I didn't turn people into total pussy's because they can't handle the truths I speak."

He chuckled again. "Well at any rate keep going Mimi."

"Mhm, Okay. She hated that I had said what I did and threw me into the fireplace to clean it and all I did was grab some of the ashes and threw it at her calling her a fat lazy pig, since she dismissed all of our families maids and butlers she had me do everything. She didn't like that I had did that and threw me out of the house and told me to never return...I didn't think she was serious about it till an entire day went by and my brother hadn't once ever looked for me. So I actually left and walked the streets till I literally bumped into your ass of a father." Mimi said as she went on top of him.

"That'll explain how you were when we first saw you. That woman was a total bitch to you." Ayato said in shock

"Mhm, and you know what happened afterwards. I met you and your brothers, became your friend for centuries before being your girlfriend. Even though I hated how that woman had kicked me out, if she didn't I wouldn't have met the best man in the entire world." Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around Ayato's neck.

Hearing her words made him smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely to him. "Is that so? You don't think we would have met anyways?"

She shook her head slightly. "I lived a pretty sheltered life before, I knew of your father from my parents, but other than that I knew nothing more. I didn't know of you or your brother or the three wives that he had like a manwhore."

Ayato turned them around so she was back first against her bed. "I guess you are right about that, us kids never really got to go anywhere. So we probably wouldn't have met, but I'm glad that we have and that I have the best woman beside me."

He then kissed her on the lips, as he did so Ruki and Katsu were outside of her room. Neither one of them believed that Ayato was right for Mimi. Katsu didn't trust Ayato and Ruki had his job of keeping her from Ayato. Katsu believed that Ruki would be better for his sister, but hearing her speak with Ayato he wondered just how much trust she placed within Ayato and if she realized what she was doing with her life. He didn't want her to regret being with an egotistic male like Ayato.

It took Mimi about three weeks to be able to walk properly once more, as she was immobilize she was placed in a wheel chair and taken everywhere by Ayato. When she was able to walk on her own again she knew that Ayato would have to leave and go back to the Sakamaki manor, so she said goodbye to him once he had taken her home from school that day and he kissed her on the lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mimi, don't get too lonely without me around." Ayato said with a slight smirk

She rolled her eyes and she pulled him down by his neck for her to kiss him once more "You're just full of yourself aren't you Ayato?"

"Aren't I always?"

She chuckled a bit. "Yeah I guess, can you be sure to tell Kanato and Subaru that I miss them?"

"Yeah if I see them on my way to see Reiji I will."

"Alright thank you Ayato." She said before he walked off.

Katsu watched his sister from the door way and didn't like how she was playing into the males' hand like a puppet. When she got inside Katsu spoke with her when she sat down on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Sis can the two of us talk?" Katsu asked as he sat beside her

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" Mimi asked curiously

"How much do you know about that Ayato guy?"

"A lot actually, I grew up with the guy when your first wife kicked me out of here." Mimi said bluntly. "I know it might seem like he's just messing around with me but let me tell you this much I was the one who had come up to him and began the relationship that I have with Ayato. I care and love him a lot. Without him I wouldn't have anyone to keep me sane while growing up since you apparently didn't give two shits about me as a child."

Katsu was quiet for a bit, he had no idea what to say to Mimi. What she said about him not caring about her as a child was true, he didn't want to take care of his baby sister as a child. But now that she was older she was easier to take care of. He was told about her being kicked out and he had actually thanked Baily for doing so since he didn't have the heart to do it himself.

Mimi glared at her brother. "Speaking of which you are an asshole for not coming out to get me you bastard. I trust Ayato more than I trust you! So don't you dare try and tell me who is better for me and who's not cause I refuse to break up with Ayato because you think he's not the one for me. I didn't think that Baily was the one for you but did I ever voice it? No because I wanted you to learn your lesson and be a damn man about it."

Katsu got up and he placed his hands up in defeat. "Fine, learn the hard way...see where it gets you."

He then left and Ruki came into the room before he sat across from her. "You know your brother isn't the only one who thinks that Ayato isn't the right one for you. Even if you were the one to bring the two of you together, do you really believe that he will stay true to you?"

Mimi looked to Ruki in confusion. "What on earth are you speaking about?"

"Yui is with the Sakamaki's as we speak. Katsu was sick of her here and she isn't Eve...Your brother told us about your families line of vampires and what you can do. You can help my brother's and I fully become Adam. Please Mimi think about how much that man has help you versus how much I have. I only wish the best for you and he certainly isn't it." Ruki said seriously

Mimi's eyes widen as she heard him speak. "H-He'll go to her..w-won't he?"

"Do you wish to see yourself Mimi?" Ruki asked as he got up and held out his hand to her

As much as she trusted Ayato she didn't trust the human woman, she placed her hand into Ruki's. "Please take me to see Ayato. I need to know whether or not he is going behind my back."

When they got to the manor Mimi went straight in and ran to find Ayato, she didn't want to lose him to some human that will die. He was the only one who kept her sane, if she lost him then she'd lose herself. She didn't think she'd be able to snap out of it if it happened. She rushed through the manor yelling Ayato's name hoping that he'd hear her and that he'd come out without being with the human female.

After a bit she gave up and she fell to the ground of the hall as she began to tear up and cry. She hated it that Ayato was being hard to find. "Where are you Ayato?" She cried in her hands before she felt someone's arms around her.

She looked to who was hugging her to see that it was Subaru. She hugged him back and cried against him. "I...I can't find Ayato...H-He's not in his room...I-I don't know where he is!"

"Calm yourself Mimi, your taking things a bit too dramatic like. C'mon I'll help you find him alright?" Subaru said seriously

She sniffled a bit and she nodded her head. "O-Okay."

He helped her up before they walked the halls, it was quiet between them as Mimi kept her eyes out for Ayato. "Subaru...Do you think he would chose that human girl over me?"

Subaru looked to her confused. "What made you come up with that question?"

"in the past he's used those girls and dubbed them 'his property'...I fear that this time...This time he won't just make the woman his personal food bank." She said sadly

"If he double crosses you then I'll kick his ass. He'd be fucking stupid to do that shit to you. His childhood friend and the only girl we fucking grew up with." Subaru said seriously

She nodded her head. "O-Okay."

As they got to the west sector Mimi felt unsettled for some reason but didn't know why till she saw the fact that Ayato was kissing Yui. Seeing it broke her heart as she heard him say 'I love you' to Yui. She looked to Subaru and hugged him tightly. "Please tell him that we're over...I refuse to give him another chance."

She then rushed out of the manor and into Ruki's arms before she sobbed out crying. As she did so Subaru got Ayato's attention and yelled at him for breaking Mimi's heart. Hearing that Mimi saw what he had done made him angered that Subaru didn't just tell her to leave.

The next day at school Ayato didn't see the Mukami brothers nor Mimi or her brother. He wanted to speak with Mimi about what happened the previous night but he couldn't if he couldn't see her. When school was over with he went to where Mimi lived only to see that the place was empty and dead like a grave. He felt pissed off that he had gotten caught up with Yui and that she had made him lose Mimi.

With Mimi, she had given the Mukami brother's strict rules as to what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. She knew that they were all half vampires and she was willing to place them all as full vampires as long as they listened to her and what she said. If they didn't she'd kill those who didn't listen.

Her brother was happy that she was finally no longer with Ayato and went along with her to keep her safe in the demon world with the Mukami brothers. As it came time for them to sleep Mimi didn't want to sleep alone so she slipped into Ruki's bed which shocked him, but he didn't mind it. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him.

The next night she woke up ad Ruki was on top of her which made her blush a bit as she looked up at the raven haired male. "R-Ruki?"

"Since you have agreed to be with me, I don't ever want anyone else to have you in a sexual way. You belong to me now." He said seriously

She blushed deep red as she nodded her head. "B-But what about the others?"

"They went to school already, you've been asleep for a while now. I told your brother that I'd take care of you. So how about it? Will you allow me to have you fully Mimi Sakatora?" Ruki asked as he brushed one of his hands over the side of her face.

"Y-Yes...I did agree to be with you. Please erase the memories of the coward I was with before." Mimi said as she softly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ruki smiled a little before he kissed her on the lips. He took the blanket off of her as he separated her legs just so he could be in-between them. Mimi shivered as she felt Ruki's soft hands move up her legs and under her night gown. Before Ruki was able to take her night gown off of her he was kicked away from her and she was pulled up and held close to someone.

The movement happened so quickly she didn't know what was happening until she heard Ayato's voice.

"Keep your damn filthily hands from Mimi! She's mine! " Ayato growled before he made her look up to him. "And you, what the hell is up with you making subaru a messenger boy and telling him to tell me that we're over?"

Mimi was speechless she honestly didn't think that Ayato would try to find her, but since he did she had no words for his question. When he didn't get an answer he picked her up and he disappeared out of the Mukami manor before Ruki could react to what had happened.

Ayato took her to the Sakamaki manor where he threw her onto his bed and he stripped her of her night gown quickly. He then tied her arms above her head before he cupped her face in his hand making them see eye to eye. He saw the confusion and sadness in her eyes as she looked to him, he honestly had no idea why the hell she'd even break them apart but he wasn't going to let her do so when she was the only one he really gave a damn about other than himself. To him she wasn't just an object, she was his other half...his soul mate. The only one who could handle him.

Ayato let go of her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "Why won't you talk to me? Or answer the question I asked you? What did I do to deserve you doing this to me?" Ayato asked sadly

"Yui Komori." Was all that Mimi said in a very cold tone.

He noted the tone that his girlfriend gave him and listened to the words that came out of her lips, which was only the name of the human female that resided within the house.

"What about that useless girl?"

"You can't fucking tell me that last night that you didn't kiss that woman and tell her that you loved her in the west wing hall! I saw you fucking do it and heard those words leave your lips! Ruki told me that he had let Yui come back here and knowing how much of a pain in the ass she is for attention I knew she'd try and find you! Do you have any fucking idea how crushed I was to hear and see what I did last night?! I bet you don't because you probably are going to lie through your fucking teeth and try and make me be back with you! I'm SICK and TIRED of the bull shit you've always told me that are lies! You're just as bad as Katsu if not a bit more than that!" Mimi said coldly and angered before she sobbed out yelling to him

Realizing what she had said to him made him think about how to keep her with him, he knew there was nothing he could say to her to make her stay, so he instead of speak to her kissed her on the lips as his hands went straight to her breasts. He knew she was holding back on him but didn't do anything about it knowing she wouldn't be able to hold herself back for long. They had been with one another many times before and the fact that she was being stubborn now was just a temporary thing that wasn't going to last long as he stripped himself of his clothing.

He wasn't going to let anyone else ever touch her, she was his and only his . She should have known that from the start and the fact that she had almost let someone else touch her body that wasn't him pissed him off. He pulled her panties off of her softly before he moved one of his fingers into her. He could tell she was trying so hard to keep herself from moaning so he smirked as he kissed down to her neck before he bit her drinking from her as he added another finger inside of her body and moved both of them as fast and hard as he could inside of her.

He soon heard his beloved moan softly and whimper at what he did so he licked up the access blood from the young woman and he kissed down her entire body before he moved one of her legs over his shoulder before he looked her straight in the eyes.

"What you heard wasn't me saying those words to her. Those words are only reserved for one person and that person is you Mimi, how you even thought I'd say those words to her is confusing but I'd never say them to her. I love you Mimi Sakatora no one else." He said sincerely to her never once looking away from her before he trailed his hand up her leg that was over his shoulder. "I know you want to scream so let me hear you, let me here who owns you body and soul Mimi."

He then held on to her hip tightly as he used his two fingers that were once inside of her body to keep her womanhood open for him to stick his tongue inside of her. As he did so her head instantly went back into sheer pleasure as his name left her lips in a loud moan while her hands held on to the bed on either side of her. Hearing his name leave her lips he knew just where to pleasure her and how much to pleasure her just to get her to climax for the first time. Which when she did her eyes were screwed shut as her hands were turning bright white due to holding on to the bed too tightly.

He then parted from her womanhood only to lick his lips and move into her fully, he cupped her face with one of his hands before he kissed her on the lips. Her arms instantly went around his neck as he deepened the kiss forcing his tongue inside of her mouth brushing it up against her own as he held on to her hip tightly as he moved out and into her in a rough but passionate movement earning her to moan into the kiss as he felt her legs wrap around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her.

He groaned into her as he held on to the bed frame as he went harder and faster into her pushing her deeper and deeper into the bed as he broke the kiss to kiss and nip at her neck wanting to hear his name leave her lips. Which when it did he wanted to be sure she knew just who she belonged to.

"Mimi tell me who owns you?" Ayato whispered softly to her

"A-A...AYATO!"

"Who's the only one who's allowed to touch you sexually?"

"AYATO!...F-FUCK! M-MORE!"

"You'll get what you want soon, just answer me one more thing, will you forever be mine?"

Her eyes opened in shock that he had asked her that but she smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips. "Yes, o-of course as long as you never stray from me ever again Ayato Sakamaki."

"Never will that happen. Last night I killed that bitch. She deserved it after what she called you." Ayato said with a smirk before he held on to both of her hands in his own. "Now scream for me Mimi, I want the whole house to hear you scream my name."

He then gave her just what she wanted as she held on to his hands tightly, never once letting go of him until they both released. That's when he had let go of her hands and went into one of his side drawers to get a ring which he placed on Mimi's left ring finger.

"I'm never going to lose you again, you belong to me and only me Mimi, I swear I see you ever try to get close that that Mukami guy again and I will make you suffer so much you'll regret getting close to that bastard." He said seriously as he kissed her left hand

She giggled a bit. "I'd never do that to you Ayato. You are my medium. Without you I would go insane." She said before she tackled him over and kissed him on the lips. "But this also means that you aren't to look at other girls either. You're mine and I'm never sharing."

He smirked at her. "Like I'd ever give up a hot woman like you for anyone else. You're the only woman for me Mimi, you have nothing to worry about."

"I better not have to worry about you being a two faced bastard or I will find Subaru's knife and kill you." She said seriously

He saw just how serious she was and nodded his head. "Alright you have nothing to worry about, I won't ever do shit like that. I'm not Laito."

"Good, now I'm really tired and since the only thing I have is my nightgown I'm using you as a pillow and you aren't to argue this." Mimi said seriously before she lied against his chest

He chuckled a bit as he looked to the duo haired female. "Sleep well Mimi, I'll be here when you wake." He said as he placed the blanket over both of them.

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "I love you Ayato Sakamaki."

"I love you more Mimi Sakatora."

"We'll see about that when I wake up." She said tiredly as she snuggled against him almost instantly falling asleep.

As she slept hours later Reiji, Kanato and Subaru came into his room to see Mimi on top of him.

"So you got her back." Reiji stated

"I told you I would, and she's my fiancée now. Just like I said I'd make her be. Now the only thing left to do is to get her shit back here." Ayato said seriously

"Where was she, Subaru and I can get her things for you." Kanato asked

"Demon's world." Ayato said before he gave his brother's the directions to the Mukami brother's house.

When Mimi woke up she saw that Ayato was still beneath her and that they were still naked, She cuddled against his chest as she heard him sleeping, she didn't want to wake him so she didn't move. But that changed when she saw Kanato and Subaru come into the room with two familiar suit cases. Her eyes widen a bit but she smiled as she saw the two of them.

"Hello Kanato...Subaru." She said with a smile

"Mimi, how are you feeling?" Kanato asked as he stepped towards her

"I'm Content and happy now that I'm with who I'm meant to be with." Mimi said with a grin

"I'm happy to hear that you're happy. Maybe now he won't be so stupid, Oh and I hope you don't mind that I had to take care of the Mukami brothers because they were being objective of me getting your things back." Kanato said seriously

"And my brother?" Mimi asked

"Reiji went with us and had made a deal with him, he lives here with us now." Subaru said seriously. "He's not happy to know that you're engaged to Ayato though."

"Well he can fuck off. I never loved Ruki, and anyways...Ayato gives me attention where he never did. If anyone has any right to tell and boss me around its Ayato, that's it." Mimi said seriously

"I'm glad to hear you aren't going to betray me, Kanato, Subaru just leave her things there We'll take care of them later." Ayato said seriously

They both left before Mimi looked to Ayato and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back and pushed her down on to the bed where he confirmed what she had said to Kanato and Subaru not that long ago. Ayato feared losing her again and that was something he knew he wouldn't ever let happen again. He had heard his brother's speak to Mimi and knew that the only problem he'd have is with her brother.

After taking her once more he pressed his forehead against hers. "Before you and I are married I want you to tell that brother of yours that you aren't going to take his shit. I don't want your brother to change your mind about being with me Mimi."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd never change my mind about being with you as long as you keep your eyes on me Ayato. I love you a lot and not even my brother will change that."

He smiled a bit before he kissed her once more, she kissed him back happily. "Good, your brother has no idea what the hell he's talking about when it comes to you. Knowing that you know to stay by yours truly makes me happy to know I'm with the right woman for me."

"Of course Ayato, you're the only one for me and you will always be the only one that captures my heart as long as I live and breathe. I will forever love just you and only you, for you are the king of my world ruling everything for me." She said softly to him as she moved herself closer to him before she pecked him on the lips

He enjoyed hearing her speak, she knew just what to say to him to keep him with her and content that he was truly number one to her. Knowing that she felt the way she did for him keeping her with him without any more distractions was going to be easy as long as he kept her brother from tearing them apart from one another. Which he knew he could do without her around. He cupped her face with one of his hands before he smirked and kissed her. As she kissed him back he used the rest of the night to tire out the woman of his life knowing that if she knew what he was going to do she'd object to it.

He knew that as long as Mimi was there beside him he needed no one else, especially not some stupid mortal who can't keep their mouth and legs shut. Mimi had only ever been sexually touched by him and that's what he loved about her. She never let anyone else touch her. That's why she was always going to be his.

As Mimi slept Ayato dressed himself and went to talk with her brother who he knew didn't like him. He wanted to change that before the two got married, he just didn't want to tell Mimi that because he knew she'd disagree with him doing so. Finding Katsu was pretty easy due to the fact that he was roaming the hall as if he was looking for someone. He stopped when he saw Ayato.

"Where is my sister you bastard?" Katsu growled

"She's sleeping right now, the two of us need to talk. Why are you so against Mimi being with me?" Ayato asked

"You're too self centered for her! I fear that her life with you will only end in her being in your shadow." Katsu said seriously. "She needs someone who'll treat her like a princess."

Ayato scoffed. "I can do better than treat her like some stupid princess, to me she's a queen. She'll always be that way to me since the day she took the steps to get her and I together as we are now. Since then she has had a lot of miscommunication with me which has ended her up into tears that she didn't need to shed."

Katsu crossed his arms and sighed. "If you really want me to believe that you are going to treat my sister right, marry her. Show me that you can commit yourself to her."

"Well I'm already half way there. I have already purposed to her, she is currently wearing an engagement ring that I got for her."

Katsu looked to him impressed. "Alright then, when do you plan on marrying her?"

"Two weeks, that way I can celebrate her birthday with her alone."

Katsu didn't have anything rude to say to him and rubbed between his eyes. "Alright...fine I give. But I find her crying at all because of you I will find you and kill you."

"That won't happen, she's already made the threat to kill me herself."

"Good, then take that threat to heart."

"I take anything she says to heart. I love her, she means more to me than anything else."

Katsu scoffed." So you won't be leaving her for any humans then?"

"Why the fuck would I want to be with a human for? Mimi is hot as hell and she has one hell of a personality. I'd never pick anyone over her." Ayato said with a raised eyebrow

Katsu scoffed at the male's blunt words but knew he was being genuine about the words he spoke. "Alright then, lets see what the next two weeks hold for you and my sister." Katsu said before he walked past Ayato.

Ayato went back to his room and he stripped out of everything but his boxers as he cuddled with Mimi before sleeping once more with her in his arms. The next two weeks afterwards were filled with Ayato spending all of his time with Mimi. Mainly messing around with her and her doing vise versa ending up getting chased around the house. Katsu witnessed it all and knew that his sister was playful, seeing that someone was able to keep that part of her alive made him wonder if he had judged the male too quickly.

Once it came to the night before they were wed Ayato and Mimi were placed in different rooms for the night. Kanato and Subaru watched over Mimi as Katsu and Reiji watched over Ayato. Both of them were counting down the hours till they'd be able to be alone together. When the time came for Mimi to dress herself in her wedding dress she had Kanato's help with it since she couldn't do the corset for it. She thanked him before she placed her boots on.

Afterwards she left with the two males behind her. She soon saw her elder brother who smiled at her. "Ready sis?"

"Mhm, I am. I always have been. I've just been waiting for Ayato to stop being such a wuss." Mimi said with a smile

Katsu chuckled a bit before he walked his little sister down the steps to where Ayato was waiting for her. As the two walked down Mimi saw Ayato waiting for her and a male who she guessed was the priest for the event. She soon made her way to Ayato before she hugged her brother. She then placed her hand into Ayato's before he kissed it softly.

"You look beautiful in your dress Mimi." ayato said with a smile

"Thank you, White didn't suit me so I went with something I knew would."

He chuckled a bit. "You'll never change." He retorted before they walked up to the priest together.

The priest said a few words that weren't really being listened to by Mimi, she was to dazed at looking at Ayato. She couldn't believe she was actually marrying him. After a bit of quiet Ayato said his vows to Mimi as he placed her wedding band on her ring finger.

"Mimi, you are my queen, my everything. Without you I have nothing. You aren't property to me you are everything that I live for since the day we got together. No one will ever fill the position you currently stand in. With this ring and these words straight from my heart I promise you that I will from here on out will forever only look at you and only you as the wonderful beautiful woman that you are to me." Ayato said with a smile

Mimi tried not to cry as she heard him speak. She was then told to speak her vows to him. She did as she placed his ring on his left ring finger.

"Ayato, I've always seen you as my king and my everything since living here with you. Without you I have nothing I am just another vampire in the world without someone to follow. You give me that sense of purpose and that purpose is to always and forever be by yourself. Even if you are at times dense in the head you are everything to me and I love you and will always be with you no matter what."

After both of them saying 'I do' Ayato was able to kiss her and they had a small party before Ayato took Mimi up to his room where he locked the door and kept her there for most of the time of their honeymoon.


	6. Subaru Vs Kou

_**A/n: Lily and Subaru's love triangle with Kou will be very different due to the fact that I rarely went into the past of Lily before. Her past was something I rarely touched, so in this one it 'll be more in depths and hopefully people can understand my oc better**_

In a house in the human world there resides my blood family, there you will find my six sons, a human girl with a demoness heart and a female vampire. You task is to find a way to get either one of the females, if you are successful only one of them will be able to change you fully. Pick wisely.

Those word the words Kou and his brothers heard from Karlhiens they knew better than to question him, so instead he waited until they got the signal to see the family. When they were able to see the two females Kou had mentioned to his brothers that the only one that had seemed easy to get was the pink haired girl. Not knowing which one she was they all disagreed. They were just as skeptical of which was which themselves, they didn't want to do something they'd regret.

Instead they waited by the rose garden only to see that the pink haired female was crying to the blond one. They didn't waste any time to get both females. Kou and Ruki held on to the pink haired girl as Yuma and Azusa held on to the blond haired woman. They left and the first one to wake was the pink haired girl, seeing her up close Kou could just tell that she was special.

"Where am I and who are you?" She said timidly

"I'm kou and you're currently away from harm. No need to worry." He said with a smile

She looked around before she sighed out shakily. "Thank goodness...My name is Lily."

"You're actually happy to be here Lily?"

"Mhm, all of my life I lived in that place with those assholes. Not all of them liked me being there." She said sadly

"That would mean you're the female vampire we've been told about." Ruki said as he spoke up

Lily jumped as she heard his voice. "A-And you are?"

"thats Ruki, he's the head of this house and my big bro." Kou said with a grin

She nodded her head before she realized that she was by Yui. She got up only to fall over and get caught by Kou.

"Whoa, be careful Lily, you don't want anything to happen to you now do you?"

"Its okay if i do, I heal pretty fast cause of my blood."

Ruki heard this and looked to the female on the couch, he had to see if it was true that the vampire was the one who'd help them with their goal. Ruki instructed Kou to show her around so he did and in the process Lily met up with Yuma and Azusa. The once dead and sorrowful look upon her face was gone as he showed her around, she actually looked happy and it made him happy to know that he could do that for her. Hearing her cry over something like one of the other males wasn't cool and he refused to make her cry.

He then showed her to the room that would be hers and she looked to him with a smile. "There has to be something that I can do in exchange for how nice you've been to me Kou."

He shut the door and pushed her up against it. "There is if you're willing enough."

She had an idea of what he meant and never had anyone bit her before. Curious as to how it felt, she moved her hair from her neck and smiled at him. "Go ahead."

He chuckled a bit before he kissed her neck as a thank you. He then held on to the door and her hip as he bit into her neck. She held on to his shirt tightly as she whimpered out. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure to her, she didn't know if she liked it or if she hated it. What she did know is that she was never ever going back to the Sakamaki manor no matter how much people begged her.

She was happy and content being around the Mukami brothers and it seemed like they were all warming up to her as well. So after having her blood drank by Kou she sat down and the two of them spoke about why she was crying before hand. It all came down to one thing to Lily; Her best friend and crush was pushing her away for no reason.

At the sakamaki manor that night Subaru wanted to apologize to Lily but he couldn't find her, it was like she wasn't within the manor anymore. So he went to Reiji and Kanato both whom he knew had become friends with Lily over the years. Neither one of them had seen her either which pissed him off. So he checked outside for her only to see the book that Lily was reading on the ground as well as the cross that Yui always cared around.

He looked around and they weren't anywhere in sight, what he did know is that both females were gone. He went back to Reiji about what he found out only to be told that he shouldn't worry Lily too much due to the fact that neither one of the girls would be gone long. He didn't like the entire idea of sleeping without the pink haired female but he dealt with it until he knew exactly what happened with Lily.

Subaru couldn't sleep for shit that night, he was to worried about the female, it pissed him off so much that when he was able to go to school he kept his eyes out for Lily. When he saw the pink haired female laughing and smiling at something that someone else said it pissed him off. He went straight up to the two of them and pulled Lily from him instantly.

"You and I need to talk. Now." He said seriously before he teleported the both of them to the top of the school where he pushed her up against the side of the school.

"Are you stupid or are you fuckin' enjoying making me worry for you?!" Subaru growled angered

"I'm neither, you obviously don't want me near you so I'm making the gap indefinite and never getting close to you ever again." She said seriously

"I didn't want you to fuckin' leave you idiot! I swear you are oblivious to the shit I do for you!"

"I'M oblivious?! Have you seen SEEN the things that I've done to make you see what you meant to me?!" Lily growled angered

He was quiet before he looked away from her. She pushed him away from her and crossed her arms.

"That's what I thought, when you figure out the missing link as to why I'm not by you anymore then talk to me. Not before then." She said seriously before she left.

She went to class and stayed away from Subaru. The entire night was antagonizing for Subaru because he couldn't get close to Lily without her giving him the cold shoulder like he'd usually give her. That night when he got home he closed himself in his room which he destroyed until he saw something of Lily's. He stopped and he picked it up gently.

"Why was I such an asshole to you?" He said as he held on to one of her stuffed animals

As he held it close to him he could smell the perfume that she usually wore. He broke down crying as he curled up into his coffin with the stuffed animal in his arms. He wanted Lily back, he wanted her back in his arms and...He punched the side of his coffin.

"FUCK THIS!"

He ended up sleeping depressed, when he woke up he didn't say anything to anyone until he saw Lily once more. He pulled her into a different hall before he kissed her on the lips. He refused to let anyone else take what was his, he brushed her hair out of the way of her face as he cupped her face with both of his hands.

"You're mine, I love you and I won't take no for a damn answer, do you understand Lily?" He said as he glared at her as he blushed a bit for telling her how he truly felt.

Lily was beyond shock to hear what he had said to her, but smiled and her arms wrapped around his neck lightly.

"Very much so, I'm glad you finally understand why I never wanted to be away from you. I love you too Subaru, I always have and I always will." She said before she kissed him once more.

He instantly kissed her back and smiled a bit to her. "You will come back won't you?"

Before Lily could answer the two of them had to head to class, she sat by him and he made sure that she was always beside him until the end of the day. He didn't leave first like he usually did, he waited to see what Lily would do. He smiled when she came towards him and hugged him.

"Let go home Baru."

He wrapped his arms around her and left to the limo which was waiting for them. Reiji said nothing as he saw Subaru with Lily once more. When they got into the car Kanato smiled a little when he saw her.

"Lily! Where have you been?!" Kanato asked sadly

"I was taken to some place where four make-shift vampires lived. The amount of times I had to hold myself back was immense." She said with her arms crossed.

"Is that were pancake is?" Ayato asked seriously

"Yes, but its difficult to explain where it is in the car." She said with a nod of her head

"When we get home you're showing me where you've been." Ayato said seriously

"No she's not. Are you an idiot Ayato can't you see the insomnia rings around her eyes?!" Subaru said as he pulled Lily into him. "She's heading to bed when we get home."

"Like I fucking care about that girl's lack of sleep, Pancake isn't staying with a bunch of fucking make-shifts!" Ayato yelled angered

"one of those vampires told me that they were trying to re-enact the story of adam and eve. Apparently one of us two girls is supposed to make it so they aren't half breeds anymore. i told them they were wasting their time." Lily said with a tired sigh

Reiji spoke up then. "tomorrow Lily the two of us need to speak, I want to get some answers from you about that place."

"Mhm, I can do that Reiji." She said as she leaned against Subaru tiredly

She fell asleep against him the rest of the way back until she felt herself being picked up. She saw that it was just Subaru and cuddled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love you bunches." She said tiredly

"I love you too. Sleep well Little flower."

Subaru lied her down and slept beside her smiling to himself as he slept beside her. Content with the fact that she was beside him once more, he was more than happy knowing that Lily loved him and that she was his and only his. Even if he was scared to know that she might break on him or worse end up like his mother...he still wanted her near him. She was his sanity, she was the reason that they were so damn close to one another. Once it was the next night Lily went to Reiji's office and answered the questions that he had for her in the best way she could before she left the room. Subaru waited for her and when he saw her he pulled her into him and he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she placed her hands on his chest.

"C'mon lets get to school."

"Kay."

Once they got to the school they went separate ways due to her having to needing to talk to the principal about something. When she got out of the office she saw Kou outside of the room in the hall, he frowned as he looked to her.

"You don't like us do you?" Kou asked sadly

She sighed and shook her head. "I have no reason to hate or like you four. How we met was rude, you guys honestly are stupid to think that any of the things you boys have said to me would have made me want to be there. You're just going to use me for my blood." Lily said before she walked off.

Kou grabbed her wrist and pulled her back pushing her into the wall before he bit her neck again. She cried out for Subaru as she began to tear up at the eyes. She couldn't get out of the grasp that Kou had on her, which scared her. She didn't ever once ever feel that scared before. Which scared her even more.

When Kou was done feeding off of her she passed out, which when she woke up she saw that she was in the familiar room she had been placed in with the Mukami brothers. The only difference was that she was now cuffed to the bed and she had no clothes on. Being that she was as she was she broke down into tears, she wanted Subaru to find her and take her back.

She wanted to stop being used and hurt to the point that it brought her to tears. But she knew that she had to do whatever the person who caged her into the room want her to do. She had no freedom anymore, she was now a prisoner to four half vampires. She wanted to scream out loudly and leave that place, but with the lack of strength she had she didn't know if she could break out of the cuffs so easily.

All she could do was wait until Kou came into the room so she could figure out what he wants and try to escape from him. She had no idea why Kou was acting the way he was, sure he was a friend of hers but did it really matter who she was around? She had no interest in being around people who used words to place others into submission, she had no interest in males who tried to manipulate others for their own wants.

It made her sick and as she was she could only guess what Kou wanted from her, which just the sheer thought of being with someone who wasn't Subaru made her sick to her stomach. When Kou came into the room he went up to her and cupped her face lightly in his hand before he kissed her on the lips.

"You really are a little cutie aren't you?" Kou asked softly to her as he looked her straight in the eyes

She kept from looking at him due to the fact that he had stripped her of her clothes, she didn't mind being around him at first, but knowing that he was forcing himself upon her...she couldn't even stand to look at the male let alone speak to him. She hated how he acted as if everything was okay when she knew damn well that it wasn't. She kept quiet as she heard Kou speak once more.

"Aww, why won't you look at me?" He asked as he hovered over her

She still refused to speak to him so he tilted her head up and kissed her neck softly before he bit her neck as he moved himself closer to her wanting her to speak out. When it didn't give him the response he wanted he forced her to look at him only to see the face of hurt and horror engraved into her face. He moved away from her slightly and frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that for Lily?"

She needed him to know that he had hurt her and that there was a lot he misunderstood. So she closed her eyes and calmed herself.

"Are you really that dumb? You force yourself on me and you dare question my actions or there lack of towards you? What have I ever done to ever make you hurt me this badly?"

He was quiet for a moment before he placed his head against her shoulder. "You left us for the Sakamaki brothers."

"I did it to keep you guys from harm. If those guys knew of the way I truly felt about any one of you...I wouldn't have been able to leave that manor."

Kou began to feel regret, he thought that she had left them because she hated them, that she was just playing them all for fools. He hadn't thought about it in the way she did. He felt stupid for not thinking about it in the way she did and for taking her virginity while she was out. He wanted her to just stay there with him and his brothers, but he had no idea if she would anymore.

"I screwed up...didn't I?" Kou asked sadly

"Yes, but I think I can make things better you just have to let me be around the Sakamaki brother's for a little bit. When I know they are calm and won't miss me around I will come back i promise."

Kou sighed and frowned. "Alright...I guess I have no other choice in the matter. How long do you think it'll take till I can see you again?"

"I don't know but I'll keep in touch in school. Just try not to be around me when Subaru is. He's very clingy with me." Lily said sadly

He nodded his head and he let her go before he helped her up. "There's a bathroom not far from here that you can wash up in. I'll wait for you downstairs Lily."

She nodded her head before she then got up and got something to cover herself before she went to take a bath. As she did so the bathroom door opened to reveal Yuma who crossed his arms as he looked down at her.

"Do you mind?!" Lily said loudly annoyed

"What the hell is this about you going to try and be with those lazy Sakamaki's?"

"Not all of them are! Subaru...the only one I'm really close to. He's not Lazy and he's clingy and very possessive of me. I need to keep him calm or he'll go crazy. As of now I think he's already losing his sanity." She said sadly as she sunk even more into the bath.

Thinking about subaru made her feel depressed all over again. Yuma Tch'ed and he got closer to the bath.

"You better not double cross us." Yuma said before he left

Lily then thought about how to deal with her problem. She loved both Kou and Subaru, but she knew they hated one another. So she had to talk to someone who had reasoning still in them. She had to talk to her friend Reiji knowing that he'd know what to do in any type of situation.

After getting out of the bath and dressing herself Lily went to school with the Mukami brother's and explained to them how Subaru and the other's worked. She had to let them know that she wasn't going to bull shit them. She was then allowed near them and was to report back after two weeks if all went well. She rushed out of the car as they got to the school. She went looking for Subaru only to not find him or his brothers, so she went to his usual spot on the roof only to not see him there either.

"Baru...W-Where are you?" She said sadly as she sat on the roof hugging her knees to her chest

After so long of not seeing him she refused to go to class until she saw Subaru, but he never once came up to the roof so she roamed the halls and she found him locked lips with some other girl which made her eyes widen as she held her hands close to his heart.

"S-Subaru?" Lily said sadly

He looked to her angered before he ignored her to bite into the young woman that he had pinned to the wall. She went to find Kanato or Reiji only to find Reiji before finding Kanato. She cried against him as she held on to his suit jacket.

"What went wrong this time around?" Reiji asked

"Baru with some...other..." She said before Subaru found them.

"Lily where the fuck have you been for days?!" Subaru yelled angered

She didn't say anything to Subaru. Reiji from where he was could see bite marks from a different vampire, from how unstable her emotions where he could tell that they were forced marks from the vampire.

"They kidnapped you again. Didn't they?" Reiji asked Lily

She nodded her head. "One of them raped me while I was in a coma! I-I was so scared I-I wanted to go home!" She said through her tears

Hearing her words Subaru's anger went down slightly and he pulled her into him and made her look up at him.

"Which one of those bastards touched you?"

"K-Kou."

He growled a bit and pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry, you're never getting out of my site ever again. I don't want to deal with losing you ever again."

"T-Then don't use other girls. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" She said sadly

Subaru sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. "I know. I was just so pissed off...I lost it."

"You and your excuses." She said pulling away from him sadly "How do I know that you're actually going to be true to me you big meanie?!"

"I told you that I just lost it because I was pissed off! I didn't mean to-" Subaru growled before he was slapped on the face

"Stop lying to me!" Lily yelled at him

Reiji and Subaru looked to her in surprise. Reiji was surprised that she was yelling at him and objecting to what Subaru was saying; Subaru was surprised that she had hit him so hard. She never would have hit him before, so why now? Oh wait he knew that answer. He fucked up...Hard.

"Lily I-" Subaru said before he was cut off again

"I said stop lying you bastard! How much more are you going to lie to me before your entire life becomes a big damn lie?! Do you have any idea how much I had trusted you?! How much I was scared of living with you and your damn brothers? Even after what happened with Christa! You were so damn lucky to have me be there beside you and what you go and do? Make me mistrust you! I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of your lies and bull shit I could throw up! Do you want to know what happened to my parents Subaru? They killed themselves because of me! I was a freak to them! My father didn't like that I had pink hair and silver eyes! My father hated that his daughter was a total freak of nature!" Lily yelled as tears started to go down her face. "My parents fought verbally and physically with one another until they both went up into ashes! I saw them kill one another, my mother died protecting me! Then when you and your mother went to find me your mother looked so much like my own I felt safe again. Then you just had to go and kill her! I'm sick of losing people! I'm sick of the pain!"

As she finished speaking she sobbed out in her hands. Subaru didn't know what to say or do, he had no idea what she was going through. He didn't know how mentally unstable she was and didn't know how to make her calm down. He just frowned at her. Kanato heard all that was said and he went up to her and pulled her into him placing her face into his chest as he petted the back of her head.

"You aren't a freak of nature. You're beautiful just the way you are. I promise you that everything will be okay. Just you wait everything will be fine." Kanato said as he petted the back of her head softly

Lily hugged him tightly as she nodded her head. "K-Kana-chan...I'm so broken."

"I heard everything I know. You aren't wrong to have done what you did, but tell me are you going to disappear again?" Kanato asked

She shook her head. "I didn't want to in the first place. K-Kuo did what he did because he fell in love with me but I don't know if I can return those feelings after what he did to me!"

Reiji and Kanato both knew that Lily would probably go off again if she was provoked and looked to one another.

"Take her home Kanato, make sure that she keeps calm." Reiji said seriously

"What?! Why are you letting him take care of her?! She's my girlfriend!" Subaru said pissed off

"At this rate she'd probably kill you for what you've said and done. I don't want her to get to hasty with her actions." Reiji said as he pushed his glasses up onto his face

Subaru looked to Lily sadly and sighed. He knew that Reiji was right and went back to the first year hall as Kanato took her home. Kanato spent as much time with her as she wanted until she fell asleep crying. Kanato then just cuddled beside her as he watched her sleep with tears in her eyes. Kanato figured that she was going through a lot of pain and suffering inside and wanted to help her out.

They were friends after all, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do to make her smile and be herself once more. After awhile he saw Subaru come into his room with his arms crossed.

"How is she?" Subaru asked

"Not good, she cried herself to sleep, she told me everything that she knew happened to her and I think you should know too. But before I do tell you mind me asking what has gotten into you so much that made you want to cheat on Lily for? If she was going to leave you don't you think she would have told you?' Kanato asked

Subaru clutched his hands as he looked to his brother. "I don't know if she would or not, but I didn't think I'd see her tonight. I lost myself because I hadn't been around her for so long, I didn't think she'd show herself so soon."

Kanato shook his head as he sat up as he looked down to the pinked haired female who was sleeping beside him. "She doesn't deserve you as her boyfriend. She deserves someone better."

"Say that again Kanato I dare you!" Subaru growled angered

Kanato looked him straight in the eyes "She deserves someone better than you."

Subaru went straight for Kanato only for Lily's eyes to open quickly and for her to kick Subaru straight in the stomach and pin him down on to the ground. "I hate you, I despise you and all the things you've said to me and done to make me be this way." She said coldly

Subaru looked to her sadly. "Lily I-"

"I'm leaving, this time I'm never coming back." Lily said seriously

She let him get up and she disappeared to the room she used to share with Subaru to get her things before she told Reiji that she was leaving for good and that she was sick and tired of Subaru's crap. He figured she would have done it sooner or later and didn't object to it. He allowed her to leave, she walked with her things in her hands to the forest only to see Kou and Yuma waiting at the entrance of the forest.

Kou was happy to see her and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad that you've come back." Kou said happily

"This time I'm never leaving."

She was given her own room where she was able to settle herself in before she spent the entire night with Kou and Yuma before sleeping. The next night she went to school and Stayed beside Kou until they had to separate which then she kissed Kou on the lips. He happily kissed her back knowing that she was fully his and smirked as he saw Subaru looking at the two of them.

The rest of the day went well until the end of the day. Subaru tried to talk to Lily only for her to rush out to find Kou which pissed him off, he wanted to apologize to her but she wouldn't even give him time to speak with her which pissed him off even more. For three more weeks the same thing over and over again until one day Subaru saw Kou and his brother's within the manor but not Lily.

"Where the hell is Lily?" Subaru said pissed to Kou

Kou shrugged. "She's with her cousins. She said that she'd be safe with them since they cared a lot about her."

"How can you be sure that she's safe?!" Subaru yelled angered

"Because she saved us from being killed by demon wolves." Ruki said seriously from behind Subaru

"I don't believe that one bit! She's not strong enough to do something like that on her own!"

"You really have little faith in her don't you?" Kanato asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit

Subaru growled a bit as he went up to Kou pulling him up by his shirt and made him be lifted off of the ground. "I swear if she gets hurt because you let her go somewhere with strange people I will find you and kill you!"

"She's fine! I-I saw her smiling and hugging both of the males she left with!" Kou said as he looked down to Subaru

Subaru growled as he threw Kou to one of the couches. "She better be safe."

Subaru left the room as Kou sighs. Kanato looked to Kou concerned. "I really hope you're telling the truth. Lily is my best friend and I don't want to know that she's hurt."

With Lily, she was walking with the two males on either side of had white hair and green eyes as the other had Black hair and dark blue eyes. The one she knew from a child was the white haired male named Aster. She was happy to see Aster again, she hadn't seen him since the week before her parents death. She kept close to him until it dawned on her that she didn't know the other male that walked with them.

"Aster...who is he?" Lily asked as she pointed to

"He's my brother." Aster said as they stopped walking

She looked to him shocked. "H-he's my cousin too?"

"Yeah, Brother introduce yourself to our cousin." Aster said as he looked to the raven haired male.

"My name is Mako, its a pleasure to see you." The raven male said with a grin

"Its nice to meet you too Mako." She said with a smile.

"I apologize that it took us so long to find you. Mako and I were having trouble finding your mother only to find out that your home was abandoned many years ago." Aster said sadly

"Yeah, a female by the name of Chrstia Sakamaki took me in. I was raised with her son and a bunch of others." Lily said sadly

"I see, so tell me...How is that we found you with a bunch of half vampires?" Aster asked

She told him and Mako about why she was around the males and as she spoke she broke down as she spoke about Subaru's problem with cheating on her. As they were walking once more Aster stopped and he hugged her tightly as he rubbed her back.

"Its quiet alright, We're here to keep you safe. We were told to keep you from getting hurt anymore." Aster said softly to her

She nodded her head as she looked up at him. "T-Thank you cousin."

He nodded his head before he showed her where they had been living for a long while. After a bit of time Lily held on to her head tightly before she fell to the ground as flashes of her life with her parents went through her mind of happier days of being within the manor she was within.

"Good evening Lily how is my princess today?" Her mother asked as the two walked down the halls hand in hand

"I'm okay mother, I'm happy that you are here with me." Lily said happily

Her mother picked up the young pink vampire and hugged her tightly. "You are so precious of me daughter. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy and safe. I love you Lily."

"I love you too Ma-ma!" Lily said happily before they walked to where her father was.

Lily's father faked a smile for the sake of her sake. She was taken from the elder woman and hugged by the male.

"Hows my little girl?"

"I'm good papa! What are we doing today?"

"That's a surprise. I need to talk to your mother for a moment do you mind waiting in the car sweet heart?"

She shook her head and she rushed to the car only to hear the two yelling and arguing. She sneaked back only to see them fighting with one another.

"How can you just lie to her like that?! You aren't selling my little girl!" Her mother said angered

"Shyla I realize that you aren't happy with this but she's not the daughter that I want for us." Her father said angered

"Damn fucking right I'm not Avery! You're going to sell our own flesh and blood to an orphanage! She doesn't deserve that pain! She's just a little girl! Anyways what man doesn't realize that the simple of genetics!"

"I'm not having her here! That's final! She's a freak and freaks aren't allow here!"

"Lily.."

"Lily"

"Lily!"

She blinked her eyes a few moments before she looked to Aster sadly before she cried in her hands. "Why am I here again?"

"This is the only place that is safe for Mako and I. We used to work for Two males but their objectives weren't as good as we thought they were." Aster said sadly

"W-Will I really be safe here?" Lily asked sadly

"Yes, I promise."

She hugged him tightly and cried against him. "T-Thank you Aster...Thank you for being in my life."

Many days after talking with Mako and with Aster; Lily chose to just live with Kou and the Mukami brother's due to the fact that she didn't feel right living in the place she once called home. It wasn't home to her anymore, it was a nightmare out of hell to her. She didn't feel safe there anymore. She felt more safe around Kou and the Mukami brother's than around her own cousins in the place she grew up in as a child.

Once she was in school she found Kou only to tackle him down and kiss him lovingly on the lips. "I found you!" She said happily

Kou smiled as he saw the pink haired female on top of him with a smile on her face. "Hey beautiful nice to see you again." He said as he sat up and hugged her tightly.

The girls who were around him glared at Lily as they saw Kou's attention go from them to her. They didn't know or understand the bond between the two and wanted to know everything between the two so they could server it.

"How did the time with your cousins go?" Kou asked

"Alright...but I didn't like where they had me go though." Lily said sadly

"Aww, Well I saw that the house was safe so are you living with us again or are you going to live with the Sakamaki's?" Kou asked

She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. "I'm staying with my boyfriend, who happens to be you Kou what do you think?"

Kou looked to her some-what surprised, he didn't think she'd say it aloud in front of others as she did, but it made him happy to know that he had won her from Subaru. He grinned widely and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Alrighty cutie. I'll see you after class, for now you better go before Ruki sees you."

She nodded her head before she hugged him one last time and left. She did eventually find Ruki and she hugged him too before telling him that she was going to be going back with them. He was happy to hear that she was going to be there with them but left out that they had already started to have Yui there. Yui had spoken bad about her many times and even went as far as saying that she was useless and a no good heart breaker.

Ruki knew he had to warn Lily about what would happen if the two girls meet but he had a feeling there was more to the female then meets the eyes. Lily made her way to class and caught up with her work before classes started up and worked hard at the work in front of her. Even though she kept being stared at by Subaru, she knew hat sooner or later that they'd have to talk and she really didn't want that, she didn't want to know that she was going to be a victim of subaru. He killed his own mother...was she going to be next?

She didn't want to know that, so instead she kept it hidden that she was terrified of what was to happen to her if she was to stay with Subaru. But as the night went on she met face to face with Yui who was walking down the first year hall. She stopped when she saw Lily and glared at her.

"Why did you come back?"

Lily looked to the female confused. "What on earth are you speaking about?"

"You hurt Subaru! Why are you back here?!"

Lily face palmed herself and shook her head. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Listen here human, I've known Subaru since I was just a child. I grew up with the damn guy for damn sakes! But he keeps pushing me away from him and he cheated on me with you! The only reason he got hurt was because he hurt me first! I wouldn't have done shit if he didn't be so damn cold to me!"

Yui still glared at her. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Because you're a whore who doesn't know how to say no. Don't act all innocent like. I've seen and heard from the triplets what has been done to you. You can't say no to an attractive vampire with an inch of your damn skin. You are just a little bitch for the pain and pleasure they all give you. I know Kanato took your virginity in the grave yard, I know that Ayato and Laito both shared you once. I also know that you had Shu in the bath. You are so sickening you make me want to throw up. Don't come to me with this bad ass bitch attitude about a man I'd give my entire being for, when it was his damn fucking fault that I can't stand his voice or the look of him." Lily said annoyed with her arms crossed

Yui tried to come up with a counter point but she fell short, she wasn't expecting Lily to pin point all of her flaws while being around the Sakamaki brothers. Not far from where they were Subaru heard everything and was shocked to hear what Lily said, even though she was angered at him...she still had a slight be of love for him. Which wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't fuck up. He knew what he had to do..it was just a matter of doing so that was the problem.

Subaru followed Lily only to see that she was going with the Mukamki brother's. He knew that he was going to lose her for good at the rate that things were going. He had no idea how to get the woman he loved to love him back. As much as he hated doing so, he went to Laito when they all got home to get pointers from him on how to get a girl to love him.

After Laito laughed for a half hour after seeing how serious Subaru was, Laito told him certain facts that he needed to know about girls and Laito asked about what girl interested him so much. Getting the answer he wasn't surprised, he figured it was his child hood friend Lily, he just wanted to confirm it so he wasn't going on assumptions. He had followed the young pink hair girl for a while Especially when she spoke with Kanato, who she told everything to due to Kanato being her best friend.

Subaru was shocked about the information he was getting from Laito, he thought he was going to be wasting his time to get information from him, but for once Laito had actually made himself useful in Subaru's eyes. He went to his room and he tried his best not to let his emotions get to him as he tried his best to plan out the best way to get Lily to be with him.

The next few days Subaru didn't look at Lily or show that he still loved her, he needed her to stay calm and be herself, which without him around her. She was...so he kept it that way until a month went by, he had heard that a lot happened. Yui had come back thanks to Ayato getting her, Kanato Lost his teddy in the sitting room fire place and now for some reason he felt the presence of the Mukami brothers in the house again.

He went to the first room that was the strongest scent of them only to see Kou there with Lily with him. They were playing a game with Laito. Subaru needed Lily to see the real Kou...The Kou that showed himself while she was with her cousins. So he spoke with Kou for now; ignoring the presence of the woman he loved.

"Kou were you able to get Halsy's attention like you were whining about before?" Subaru asked

"Oh! That, yeah I did." Kou said with a smile

Laito smirked as he saw the confused look on Lily's face as the two males spoke with one another.

"So what happened with her? Its been about a month or so since then."

"Oh I still talk with her regularly, but having a human girlfriend is a pain though." Kou said with a sigh

"Girlfriend? I thought Lily was your girlfriend?" Subaru asked as he pointed to Lily who looked like she was going to murder Kou

Kou straightened up as he looked to Lily. "L-Lily its not what it seems I swear!"

Lily growled before she launched herself at the blond haired male before she began to choke him. "HOW LONG?! HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO USE YUI AND I AS TOYS FOR YOU?! DO I LOOK LIKE I AM SOME STUPID TOY TO YOU? DO I HAVE A SIGN ON ME THAT SAYS 'PLEASE BETRAY ME'?!" She yelled angered

Subaru pulled her off of Kou as she struggled through his grasp, but he was still stronger than her and he pulled her into him to calm her only to have her pull away from him and glare at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M STILL ANGERED AT YOU! YOU MEN ARE ALL THE FUCKING SAME!"

She then disappeared with tears in her eyes. Once she was Subaru sighed as he face palmed.

"Damn she has a strong grip." Kou whined

"She's part Vampire part demon, what did you expect out of her?" Laito asked curiously

"Part demon? How the hell is that possible?" Subaru asked

"Her mother was a high ranked demoness as her father was a high ranked vampire. you do the math Subaru." Laito said with his arms crossed

"That'll explain her ungodly strength and why she's so different from us."

"Well not entirely, she's no different than Ayato, Kanato and I. Our parents had the same blood through them. Course our father is still alive as our mother is dead, but nonetheless, its just one of those things that you can't over look while dealing with something like this." Laito said as he got from the wall he was on.

He then went up to Subaru and handed him a picture that he had found while in the demon world. "Give this to her, I think this will give you a bit of a positive look within her eyes." Laito said lowly to his brother

Subaru nodded his head before he left. He then went searching for Lily only to see her in one of the many guest rooms. He went up to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lily, can we please talk?"

She lifted her head from being face first in the bed as she looked up to him sadly with tear stained eyes. "W-What?" She asked sniffling sadly

"I want to say first...that I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen like this, I do love you. I do care for you...more than anything. I just...I just don't want to lose you like I did my mother. From what I gathered she was fine until she had me. I don't want the same thing to happen to you Lily. I don't want to have to kill you too just because you went insane."Subaru said softly as he slowly moved closer to her before he placed a hand softly on her face before he wiped the tears from her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I-I'd never do that, b-being away from you. T-That makes me insane. I'm so used to being around you Subaru, I...I don't know what to do. Kou obviously is confused which doesn't help me out in the slightest, so will you help me?" Lily asked as she looked into his red eyes hopefully.

"Of course. I'll do anything to help you out and make you happy and smile again Lily." He said softly to her before he placed the picture in her hands.

She looked down to see it was a picture of her and her parents. Her eyes went wide before she teared up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as he closed his eyes contently holding the woman he loved as she sobbed out on him. He was more than happy to have her back in his arms.

"T-Thank you...T-Thank you so much Subaru." She said between her sobs.

"I love you Lily."

She looked up to him after blinking away her tears before she smiled at him. "I..I love you too. Baru...W-Will you do something for me?"

He looked to her curiously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Its not a want...its a need." She said sniffling before she placed the picture on the side table.

She then took her jacket off of her shoulders before she crawled on top of the albino male placing her legs on either side of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Erase that no good idiots trace on me. I need to know that I'm the only one you'll ever say I love you too."

He didn't need to be told twice to have her under him. He quickly moved the two of them so that she was under him and that their lips were locked together. She happily kissed him back as she held his hands tightly. He hadn't been able to do anything to her for months, without her he was going insane, he needed to have her under him. He made sure that she realized with her request that she wasn't going to get out of being with him any time soon, she was going to be his one way or another.

After the kiss getting heated after a few minutes he took her shirt off of her before going straight to her neck and going for her weak spot as he undid her bra taking it off of her before having one of his hands work on her breast as the other went to undress her of her skirt and her panties. He removed himself from her only to see how red her face was from embarrassement.

He smirked a little and he kissed her on the lips. "You're beautiful my little flower, don't you worry about a thing. You're going to be safe now that you're back to where you belong." He said softly to her before he placed his fingers inside of her making her moan into his lips as she held on to him tightly.

He wasn't soft or gentle with her body, if anything he was rough with her, he didn't want to waste a moment of time with her. After getting her to orgasm on his fingers he licked them clean which made her blush deep red before she pushed him down and stripped him of the clothes that he wore. She then moved her hands around his shaft as she kissed him on the lips muffling the moans that came from him.

He held on to her tightly as he forced her to take his tongue into her mouth, she didn't mind it and moved her hands faster and harder getting him to breath harder as he pulled her closer to him. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his end as he felt the young girl's hands on his shaft until he broke away from her moaning her name loudly as he came. She then moved on top of him as he groaned feeling her body on top of his while he was inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him on the lips. "Baru, please...don't ever leave me ever again."

"I won't, I promise." He said softly to her before he turned them around so she was back first against the bed

He then captured her lips with his own as he moved first slowly for her to get used to him before he slowly got faster and harder as his body craved hers making it impossible for him to stop himself from being inside of her. Lily moaned into the kiss with him as she felt the difference between the two males she had been around. She knew who she belonged with and it was with the albino in front of her. She broke the kiss as she felt him moved just right inside of her.

"S-SUBARU!"

Subaru continuly moved into her in that one spot as he kissed and marked her neck wanting nothing more than to hear his name be the only thing that left her lips as long as she was under him. Which happened till she came against him which triggered his own as he bit into her neck drinking from her as his body slowly stopped moving through her small tight body. Once he had his fill of her blood he pulled out of her and lied beside her. "You're never leaving me."

She blushed as she looked up to Subaru. "As long as I go back to sleeping beside you I don't care."

The next night Lily walked around with Subaru since there was no school on the weekends, she went through her regular routine with Subaru by her side the entire night until they were faced with Kou who looked to her sadly.

"Please Lily, I didn't mean to upset you." Kou pleaded

"Nope, don't even try. I know who loves me and who doesn't." Lily said shaking her head before she showed Kou the ring that Subaru had given her that evening that shocked her.

Kou glared at Subaru. "Why did you do it?"

"She belongs with me NOT you!"

Before the two got into an argument Lily went between them and she made Subaru look down to her. "Calm down Subaru. Remember what I said last night."

He sighed and he held her close to him. "I won't ever forget that. Just do something about him."

Lily nodded her head. "Let go of me for a moment."

He did and she turned herself to look at Kou before she turned him into a small rat before carrying him into the flower garden and letting him get lost within it. She then tackled hugged Subaru kissing him.

"There no more problems."

"Good."

After school the two got married even though the Mukami brothers and Yui all had objections to it which were silenced by the Sakamaki brother's and Lily's cousins.


End file.
